The Jock and The Freak
by Lis123
Summary: Edward/Jasper Jasper is a misunderstood freak at his school, Edward is the Jock with a secret. JPOV
1. Chapter 1

I used to be the golden child. I had short, blonde hair, green eyes, dressed preppy, and got good grades. I was a parent's wet dream. Growing up, my looks changed drastically as I found myself. I threw away my parents version of the perfect son and became my own individual.

I started wearing all things black. My dress style could be described as grudge/ I don't give a fuck. I grew my hair out a couple inches pass my ears and even died my hair dark brown to the point it almost looked black. My new choice in colors made my green eyes pop and my skin look pale as a ghost. I grow some stubble on my chin and had side burns. As well as picked up the nasty habit of smoking and drinking.

I only drank when I was at parties to be social, if you could call me that. I smoked when I was annoyed or in stress which was constant considering I was still in high school coexisting with a bunch of assholes and sluts with no real thoughts of their own.

Edward Cullen was the biggest asshole of them all. He was the head jock at my school and thought he was god's gift. It didn't help matters that the entire female student body found him attractive nor did it help that most of the guys looked up to him, furthering his ego boost.

My gang of freaks as Edward and his clan liked to call us, were the only ones who didn't bow down to the prick. I despised him, and he despised me. I stayed out of his way and he stayed out of mine. That was the only way we could coexist, pretending the other wasn't there.

"Yo, Tim, you got a light?" I asked one of my friends.

I stuck a cig in my mouth as he handed me a blue lighter. I made quick work lighting my cigarette as he started to talk.

"Assward's arrived."

I took a swig, looking in the direction he was viewing as I blew out some smoke. There Edward was dressed preppy as always with his crew, chatting away with a girl on either side of him, trying to win his affections. Our eyes met briefly as he passed by. I rolled my eyes, taking another hit of my cig before the bell rang.

"Time for the fun to begin." I announced.

Tim snickered giving me a hand nudge before he went off to his class and I went off to mine.

* * *

"Okay class settled down. And turn to page 56." The teacher instructed.

I sighed bored; my book lay on my desk unopened. I started sketching in my notebook, which I often did to waste time. I could hear snickers across the room. I reluctantly turned around to find Edward's hushed snickers with his gang. His eyes landed on mine and his snickers died.

"What are you looking at freak?" One of his friends's voiced.

I gave him the, I don't give a fuck about you look, before turning back around in my chair.

"Nice picture." I heard next to me.

I looked over to find Shelly, a known slut eyeing my artwork. I heard she was the first girl to jump on Edward's dick.

"Not interested." I stated bitterly, going back to working on my drawling.

"Excuse me?" She questioned rudely.

"I don't want you, or your diseased pussy. So save your breath for someone who gives a fuck." I lectured.

Her face was priceless. She was frozen in her spot with her mouth agape. The teacher's lesson brought me back to reality.

"Mr. Whitlock…"

"Freak!" someone shouted.

The class snickered after that.

"That's enough class, now Mr. Whitlock, what is the answer to my question?"

"Why don't you ask Cullen? He is the smart ass in this class." I snapped.

Another group of snickers could be heard with a couple of gasp in surprise. I wasted no time getting up and grabbing my stuff before heading out the door.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Whit…?" My teacher's words were cut off with the door closing behind me.

* * *

"Party, party party!" Someone shouted, running across the lawn obviously drunk or high on something.

I huff annoyed taking another sip of my drink in the dark of the night as the party raged on inside the tight quarters of Jessica Stanley's house. A known wanna be. She was annoying as hell, like chalk on the blackboard but I had to admit she did throw some bomb ass parties. I found a bench hidden in the yard surrounded by greenery. I took a seat, setting my cup of alcohol down as I brought a cig to my lips, patting my pockets in search of my lighter. Suddenly a hand came to my mouth holding the device I desired. I leaned forward letting the unknown hand light my cigarette. I took a puff about to thank the stranger when my eyes met his, Edward Cullen's blue ones. He was the last person I was expecting. I'm sure my expression showed my surprised. Edward smirked amused.

"Not who you were expecting huh?"

I took another inhale of my cigarette, annoyed.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked bitterly, looking out into the darkness.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you keep smoking like this." He said taking a spot on the bench next to me without asking.

"What's the matter, friend's found out what a fake you are? No good sluts to fuck?" I asked bitterly.

"Good one." He stated dryly.

I shrugged.

"I have my moments." I voiced, taking the last swig of my cig before throwing it down on the ground and putting it out with my boot.

Edward gave me an uneasy look noticing I was on my way out.

"As scintillating as this was, I have better things to do than be near the likes of you." I snapped making my way across the lawn.

"Wait!" Edward called out.

I stopped in my tracks, why I don't know. I should have just told him to fuck himself and leave. However, I turned around despite my inner protest.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

His question threw me off, his insecurity threw me off.

**S****ince when does he care what I think? **

**Since when is he so fragile?**

"The same reason you hate me." I stated.

Edward face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't hate you. I don't understand you, but I don't hate you."

"Right, so you're telling me you don't talk about me behind my back?" I challenged.

"Well, there's been gossip, but I didn't start it."

"Gossip about what?" I demanded, coming closer.

"Some guys think your…gay. You know because you never talk to any girls and turn them down left and right."

"Has it ever occurred to you and your friends that maybe I don't want an easy fuck, if I wanted that I could just go to you." I snapped.

Edward went from shocked and pissed in two seconds flat.

"I'm not a fag, fag."

"Wow, mind bottling, how long did it take you to come up with that remark? I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Edward let out a growl before charging after me. I froze not expecting this. One second I was standing, the next, I was on the ground with Edward on top of me, panting heavily in my face. His eyes went from anger to shock to something I couldn't quite read. I just smirked, knowing he couldn't beat me up like he wanted. I knew he was all talk. I waited for him to meet defeat and get off me but that didn't happen. Instead, a weird look crossed his face, and his pants grew closer, I felt more of his breath on my face. It was then I realized he was leaning down, towards me. His face was an inch from mine when my eyes bugged.

**Shit, he's trying to kiss me. **

**Freaking closet fag.**

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped, backing away as much as I could in the small room I had. Edward's eyes widen at my remark, quickly moving off me.

He looked everywhere but at me. I knew his secret. I knew something about him, yet, he knew nothing about me. I had an advantage. I smirked at this. Edward noticed sending me a death glare.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear to god I will make your life a living hell."

"Relaxed, Edward. As long as you continue banging sluts, I'm sure your secret will be safe."

He cringed at the thought, but didn't say anything back. I almost felt bad for him. He was living a façade day in and day out for appearances. Afraid his friends and possibility family wouldn't accept him for whom he really was.

"Cig?" I offered.

Edward eyed it strangely, looking back at me before taking it.

"Thanks."

I light it for him and he took a puff, choking afterwards. I snickered at his virgin ways, as he handed it back to me.

"I don't know why you like those things." He expressed, shuddering at the aftertaste.

Without thinking I brought the used cig to my lips. Edward gasped surprised I wasn't afraid of cooties. I just shrugged taking a puff.

"No point in wasting."

"Edward, Edward are you out here?" A girl called out.

"You're being paged." I informed.

Edward sighed annoyed.

"I really don't feel like hanging with my people tonight."

"Not my problem, it's been real." I stated heading towards my car.

"Wait up Jasper!" He called out, running after me.

I sighed annoyed.

"Now what is it?" I demanded.

Edward looked out of place, looking back and forth between me and the party behind us.

"Can I come?"

"I'm not going anywhere exciting, in fact I'm going home."

"I don't mind, anywhere is better than here."

* * *

"Nice room." Edward said looking around amazed.

"It's alright I guess." I voiced taking a spot on my bed, resting my back.

It wasn't two seconds later I felt the bed sink beside me. I turned to find Edward lying back on the mattress, as if he was in his own bed. I gulped feeling nervous from some unknown reason. It was unnerving to see him so comfortable around me all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I knew his secret. Maybe because he knew he didn't have to act around me anymore.

"So umm…" I started not sure what to talk about.

I felt Edward turn to face me. Our arms brushed against each other. I got goose bumps, but didn't move away from his touch. Edward made no effort to remove his body either. Instead I felt the squeak of the bed and his arm flush against my own. I closed my eyes, ignoring the feelings that were clouding my brain. My breathing quickened.

"Jasper." He whispered against my face.

Suddenly I felt warm lips on mine. It felt good, real good. Against my better judgment, I kissed back. Edward eagerly moved his lips against mine, moaning in my mouth. I felt weight come down on my body. I gasped breaking the kiss as I felt something poking my thigh. Edward moved his mouth across my neck talking between his kisses.

"I wanted this for so long. You're so hot."

**Did I hear correctly, Edward Cullen a known dick, lusted after me? **

I let him continue on with his lips, feeling them travel towards the nape of my neck. I slid my hands down towards his perky little ass, giving it a light squeeze through his jeans. I was rewarded with a groan and jerk of his hips. Suddenly his kisses became harsh bites and sucks on my flesh. I gasped at the feeling.

**Fuck, he's giving me a hickey. **

**The thought is sexy as hell, knowing I would have a physical reminder of our time together.**

I slipped my hands in the little gap that lay between Edward and his jeans, grabbing his ass through his underpants, getting a better feel of what lay beneath.

"Jasper." He moaned into my neck.

I could hear the need in his voice, the desperation. His dick was hard as a rock from what I could feel along my now bruised hip. His lips stopped, but his face stayed put in the arch of my neck, panting away. He wiggled his hips dying for relief.

"Please." He begged.

What he was begging for I wasn't sure. I squeezed his ass again, harder this time. He grunted in my neck and started grinding his dick harder into my clothed body.

"Uh, more."

**Who would have known Edward Cullen was a freak?**

I granted his wish, digging my nails in his flesh this time, giving him his own physical reminder of our time together.

"Ah, fuck!" He groaned.

"You like that?" I teased against his ear.

He nodded his head frantically, silently begging for me to continue.

I removed my hands from his pants. He left out a groan in protest.

"Lift up." I demanded.

Shockingly Edward did as told raising his hips up. I make quick work on his jeans, unbutton them and pulling them down along with his boxers. I got a good look at his dick in the process. Edward had very nice equipment. I guess the rumors where true. I smirked knowing he was putty in my hands.

"Down."

Edward obeyed putting his weight back down on me. I slowly moved my hands down his ass, soothingly, before teasingly running a finger across his hole. He whimpered under my touch, moaning against my neck.

"You ever had a finger in you Edward?" I asked huskily near his ear.

Edward didn't say anything. Instead he let his hips do the talking, moving them back in fourth, encouraging me to continue.

I gently spread his cheeks, pushing my finger through the opening of his tight ass.

Edward grunted against my neck, wiggling his hips wildly.

"Uhh, more."

I continued to move my finger, making sure to touch his sensitive spot inside.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Edward carried on, panting heavily.

In no time, Edward was spent against my body, trying to work on fixing his breathing and my clothes were covered in his cum. I tapped him to move. He got the hint moving to his side of the bed, giving me room to move. I got off the bed and began to undress.

I watched as Edward's form tense.

"Jasper, I'm not ready for, I mean, I never, with a guy, I mean…"

I smirked amused as he rambled on nervously.

"Relax Edward; I'm not going to fuck you. I just have to change my clothes. You got me all messy."

Edward blushed embarrassed.

"Oh."

I finished changing my clothes before returning my attention back to naked Edward on my bed. He looked at me expectantly as I slowly walked over. He licked his lips eagerly, his dick was semi hard.

**Does this guy ever stop? **

I picked his clothes off my floor tossing them to him.

"Get dress." I instructed.

Edward gave me a confused and almost disappointed look.

"I thought, I mean, what about you?"

"Look Edward, this was nice and all, but I think the thrill is gone and I'm a little tired. I think it's time to call it a day." I replied bitterly.

Edward looked like a deer in headlights. I watched silently as he let the words sink in his head, raising off the bed and making quick work on his clothes.

"I should have never come here; I'm so stupid, thinking this was… Fuck, I don't even know what this was." He rambled as he threw his clothes on.

I watched amused, admiring his ass as he dressed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get home now, I left my car at the party?" He asked frustrated, running a hand through his wild hair.

I sighed annoyed.

"I'll drive you back."

Edward could see my aggravation on the subject.

"Forget it, I'll walk, Freak." He called out before shutting my bedroom door behind him.

I rolled my eyes getting into bed. Edward's aroma was strong in my bed, on my pillows. I brought one up to my face, taking a deep inhale.

* * *

I took a deep breath through closed eyes. Feeling the breeze touch my face, enjoying the quiet.

"Yo, dude, you got a light, I forgot mine?" Tim asked.

I slowly opened my eyes to face him.

"Nah, I quit."

His eyes grew big.

"Since when?"

"Since now." I stated, watching as Edward walked pass.

He stopped in his spot, looking in my direction, almost as if tempted to say something.

His friend's called out for him. I gave him a small nod, before he turned back to his friends and started moving on his way.

* * *

**Note:** Review please. I know the end was kind of corny; I was struggling on how to end it. I'm going to try to continue this story. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

If I said it once I will say it again, Edward Cullen is an asshole. He is dating my little sister. My sister! I guess I should start at the beginning.

Bella and I used to be really close when we were younger, before my parent's divorced. You could say the separation was a total head fuck on both our parts. My parents made us believe like most kids that life was perfect and that we could accomplish anything. They dragged us down to their world full of bliss and ignorance. I later realized there are more people against you than for you in this world and my parents version of life was complete bullshit.

My parents decided to let my sister and I choose who we wanted to live with when the time came around. I choose my mother and Bella choose our dad. I became a freak and she became a preppy wannabe like the rest. I guess we all know who wore the pants in my parent's relationship.

Bella wanted to spend her last year of high school with her big brother, me. She fit right in with the rest of the delusional, fake bunch of teens at my school. It was sad to say, but I knew very little of my sister. To be honest, I lost my sister years ago. This was not the sibling I grew up with, who I bonded with, laughing at all the people in the world that cared more about appearances than intelligence.

This was not my sister, this preppy, wanting to be popular girl. This girl was a stranger. I knew nothing about her, what's worst; I didn't want to learn about her. I felt like I got ripped off, I wanted my old sister back.

I knew it was impossible though, the damage of being apart had been done. I guess that happens to everyone though, sooner or later you change and grow apart.

* * *

"Look, the freaks here." One of Edward's friends announced as I stormed over.

Edward's slouched form straightened up at my arrival.

"Don't fucking touch my sister, got it?" I threatened, pushing him against his locker, causing the mental to squeak on impact.

On lookers watched in disbelief, as I gripped the top of his shirt to keep him in place. Edward gulped nervously, seeing I meant business.

"Dude, you're just going to take that?" One of his friends asked, questioning his toughness.

Edward looked to the left and right of him, noticing a crowd was gathering. He turned his attention back to me, looking pissed. I could see right through his act. I could see it in his eyes, he was scared, of what, I didn't know. Maybe he worried I would out him in front of everyone.

**Hey, that's not a bad idea.**

**I can't hurt and humiliate my sister like that.**

He balled each of his hands in a fist as if considering hitting me. A sick smirk spread across my face as I watched Edward struggle to defend himself. Before he attempted to make a move, my sister came by, saving her wimp of a fag, boyfriend.

"Jasper, what are you doing? let him go." She demanded, her face showing her disappointment in me.

**My sister's got bigger balls than Edward.**

**Maybe that's what attracts me to him.**

**I can push him around and he likes it.**

**He's more fucked up than I am.**

Even though I didn't give a shit what people thought of me, I couldn't deny my sister. We may have grown apart but she was still my sister. I withdrew my grip on Edward's now crinkled shirt, slowly backing away. He played it off as if it was a joke, sharing a laugh with his friend's as he smoothed out his top.

Surely trying to win back some point with his gang as he blabbed about how close he was to knocking me out and how lucky it was for both of us that my sister showed up when she did, complete and utter bullshit.

His gang of course, ate it up with a silver spoon. As for Bella, she didn't support the act of violence. She gave Edward a displeased look which in return had him by her side in a flash, trying to kiss her ass in any way he could.

Bella acted tough on the outside, but inside she was a big pile of mush. It didn't take much, a couple of killer smiles and suggestive eyes from Edward had her all giddy again in no time. I winched at the scene before me, disgusted.

Once there lips met, I found myself heading down the hall trying to erase the image out of my head that made me want to do nothing more than gag.

**I need a fucking cigarette.**

**I choose the worst fucking time to quit smoking.**

**

* * *

**

I was keeping myself entertained playing video games, kicking Tim's ass I might add when Bella popped her head into my room.

"Hey bro." She greeted, trying to keep up with the latest lingo.

I cringed as the words left her mouth. Bella trying to act cool was so unappealing and annoying I should add.

It was when she opened the door more to look my clutter filled room over, that I noticed she wasn't alone. Edward stood by her side, and looked to be eyeing Tim and me over curiously.

"What is he doing here?" I asked bitterly, feeling the anger brewing inside me.

"Jasper, stop already. Edward has never done anything to you. Can't you be civil, for me?" Bella pleaded.

There were times when I disliked my sister and this was one of them. I let out a sigh, looking towards Tim for support but he was ignoring the scene before him, texting on his cell. I turned back to find Bella still in the doorway waiting for my reply.

"He better not be staying over." I warned.

Bella rolled her eyes before responding.

"Yeah right, like mom would let me have a boy stay over." She argued, heading to her room with Edward not far behind.

"Girls, fucking annoying as hell." I vented, causing Tim to let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but they are good for fucking." He claimed, giving my shoulder a nudge, trying to get me to lighten up.

I never told Tim my sexual preference or anyone else for that matter. It was always assumed, like most peoples sexual choices were. Everyone assumes you're straight until proven differently. The truth was, I wasn't exactly gay or straight. I was bi. I liked men and women alike. They both had features I found appealing and unappealing.

I liked guy's lack of drama and ability to keep things simple and easy. I found built chest and firm ass a turn on. Dicks weren't appealing or unappealing. I had one, I was familiar with the equipment and I knew the turn on's and off's with handling one.

For ladies, I liked that they always had soft, warm skin. They smelt good all the time; it was like an essential to them. I liked breast just like any other man and I loved their curvy bodies, their sexy hips and the little slope down their back that ended at their ass. If you needed to get something off your chest woman were good listeners, however they loved to complain as well.

Slowly a smile emerged on my face. I gave Tim a light shove taking the game controller back.

"Come on, let's see if you can at least win one before you head home." I said, knowing it would get under his skin.

"Smart ass." He stated dryly, causing me to snicker as we started a new game.

After I finished beating Tim ass in PlayStation yet again, I headed towards the kitchen in much need of refreshment. I opened the fridge scanning my options over. There was water, soda, milk and a couple of juice boxes. I decided to go for the juice, fruit punch to be exact.

I grabbed a box before closing the door. I turned around to find Edward standing in kitchen. He looked uneasy and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey, what's with you and that guy your always with?" He asked coolly, trying to act as if he was just making normal conversation.

However, I could see right through him, I knew he was eager to know the answer to his question. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to ask. His jittery movements and watchful glances up the stairs further my thoughts.

"Tim? He's my right hand man, otherwise known as a friend." I replied.

Edward shook his head in understanding, almost looking relieved.

"What's with you dating my sister?" I asked harshly, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing happened." He stated quickly, seeing my irritation on the subject.

"Good and nothing better happen." I warned, cornering Edward.

His back pushed up against the kitchen table and our clothed chest touched.

"Your dick…" I said, as I started to grind against Edward now aroused shaft.

He whimpered at the feeling, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself.

"…better not go anywhere near her." I finished, breathing in his face.

Edward nodded his head eagerly. His eyes remained closed as if waiting for me to do something to him, anything. I smirked at this.

"Good." I voiced, giving his ass a harsh squeeze.

He gasped, trying to buckle his hips into me, but only got air. His eyes snapped open to see I was now a good distance away. He frowned, noticing I was on my way out of the kitchen.

I secretly loved messing with him. It was just too easy and fun.

"Wait, I can't go back to your sister's room like this. What would she think?" Edward claimed, looking down at his tented jeans in frustration.

"I suggest you use your hand, the bathroom is to your left. Start moving."

I snickered as Edward uncomfortably limped towards the bathroom. I took a sip of juice as I headed back to my room.

**Edward may run the school but I run things around here and it's about time he realizes that.**

* * *

**Note:** Reviews keep me motivated. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when out of now where, I felt an uncomfortable pressure against my chest. I tried stirring around to get in a comfortable position but something was weighting me down. I opened my eyes, looking down my chest to find out what the issue was. My eyes widened at my discovery. Edward was curled up in a ball next to me with his head resting on my torso.

**What the fuck?**

**What the hell is he doing in my bed?**

Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door. My eyes darted towards it curious.

"Are you up boys?" Renee called out from behind the wooden entrance.

**Boys?**

**She knows Edward's here?**

**What the fuck is going on?**

I felt the bed move around me, and the great weight of Edward's head left my body. I took a deep breath in relief, suddenly able to breathe easily.

Edward rubbed his tried eyes as he sat up against the bed board next to me. Before I could demand what he was doing in my room, my bed much less, the door opened to reveal my mom.

"Oh good, you're up, breakfast is ready." She announced cheerfully.

"Thanks Miss Whitlock." Edward politely said giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome dear. Hurry boys before it gets cold." She voiced before making her departure down the hall.

**Since when have Edward and my mom become so close?**

**Is this some kind of a sick joke?**

"What are you doing in my bed?" I demanded, turning my attention back to him, noticing his bad bed hair for the first time.

I took this time to truly scan him over. His hair was a complete mess, but strangely enough it fit him. He at least had enough common sense to have kept his clothes on in my bed. I on the other hand, was in a little bit of a disadvantage. I was shirtless, only wearing a pair of blue boxers.

**Shit, Edward could have taken advantage of my unconscious state last night and I wouldn't have even known.**

"Your mom let me stay the night but she wouldn't let me stay with Bella. She said I could room with you and since your bed is kind of small, it got a little crowded." He stated, his eyes traveling across my exposed skin.

"Ever heard of a floor?" I voiced irritated, reaching for the covers, and unfortunately not having much luck considering Edward was sitting on top of them.

He frowned slightly at my replied but let it go getting off the bed, allowing me to pull the covers over me. I got comfortable under the covers, closing my eyes, content.

"Aren't you coming?" Edward asked unsure.

"Does it look like I'm fucking coming?" I snapped through closed eyes.

**This guy is really getting on my fucking nerves.**

**I'll go when I fucking want to. **

"Okay, well, I'll save you some food." He said with a hint of disappointed in his voice before heading out.

"Don't bother." I mumbled before dozing off.

* * *

I glance at the clock, four o'clock.

**Damn, that was a nice sleep.**

I sluggishly made my way to the kitchen to find my mom cleaning up. She gave me a big smile as she noticed I was finally up.

"There you are sleepy boy, you want me to make you something?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Sure, what do we have?" I asked groggily, letting out a yawn.

My mom searched the fridge for food.

"Hmm, not much. How about a grilled cheese sandwich?" She asked hopeful, poking her head out from the fridge.

"That's fine." I replied, taking a seat on one of the stool, as my mom grabbed the ingredients she needed to make my meal.

"Edward is so sweet." Renee gushed as she started working on my grill cheese.

I tried hard no to roll my eyes as she continued to praise the suck up.

"You know he actually insisted we save you some breakfast. He actually washed the dishes after he finished his meal. He's such a sweetheart. I think he and your sister make a perfect pair, don't you?" She went on, as she plated my food, placing it in front of me.

"Yeah, sure, sweet." I answered dryly, before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more respectful and helpful around here either." My mom lectured.

**Is she really comparing me to Edward?**

**Now that's fucking crossing the line.**

I suddenly lost my appetite. I pushed my plate to the side, getting up from my seat. Renee frowned at this.

"Jasper where are you going, you barely ate?"

"I'm full." I lied, making my way down the hall.

I was about to head back to my room when the sound of laughter drew me to my sister's room. Bella's door was wide open. Curious, I peeked through to find her and Edward having a good chuckle about something, sitting on Bella's bed.

Their laughter died noticing me. Bella had an amused look on her face. Clearly, it was obvious I just woke up. I was now dress but the sleep was still in my eyes, my expression. Edward didn't share the same amusement as my sister did.

He waited for me to say something, acknowledge him, eager what would come out of my mouth. I grinned at this, standing against the doorway.

"What are you doing little sis?" I asked ignoring Edward's presence.

"Nothing much, just hanging out, talking about the good old days." Bella declared.

**The good old days?**

**What a crock of shit.**

"You mean before the split, before our parents abandon their vows and made a couple of kids decide their own faith?" I questioned annoyed, feeling the angry building inside me.

Bella's eyes widen in shock, Edward's mimicked hers.

"Jasper, it wasn't like that, they tried. You know they did." She voiced hurt.

"Really, dad moving across state, becoming a drunk and mom dating someone half her age, you call that working it out? Wake up sis, they didn't try, dad couldn't wait to escape and mom couldn't wait to sleep with the first kid she found. And us, were practically strangers." I confessed, feeling lighter, freer, yet, I still felt like shit.

**How is that possible?**

Bella remained silent, eyeing me. I continued to grin thinking she was about to admit I was right when suddenly something happen I wasn't prepared for. Bella's eyes filled with water and sobs started to come out of her mouth.

**Shit, I made my sister cry.**

Bella covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears. But the damage was done, I knew she was crying and she knew it as well. Edward's face went from shock to disgust in a matter of minutes. He pulled Bella into his arms trying to sooth her while giving me a look of disapproval over his shoulder. I just stood there feeling like shit.

I didn't want to upset my sister but I didn't want to lie either. I expressed what I truly felt, and I was not going to apologize for something I believed to be true. If Bella wanted to pretend everything was fine and everyone was happy that was her own problem.

I was not a shrink, I was not a friend. I was a blood relative, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less, it may sound harsh, but that's life, beside where was she when I needed support, in another state, living her new life.

"I'm going to Tim's, if mom asks." I announced, though I doubt either of them were paying attention.

I quickly grabbed my keys and shoes before my conscious got the better of me and left.

* * *

**Note:** Review please! I would love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This chapter takes place the next day at school.

* * *

I sat on the top of the bleachers, dressed in my usual black wardrobe, not bothering to participate in any of the actives happening below. The rest of my class were dressed in the proper gym uniform and playing some sort of sport. My teacher gave me a stern look from his spot.

"Whitlock, if you don't start playing, you will get an F for the day. It's bad enough you're not dressed properly." He warned, trying to sound intimidating.

**Like I give a shit.**

I didn't even blink. Sitting out was nothing new for me. I spent my time either skipping class or hanging out at the bleachers with the few friends I had in that class. I never played and I never dressed out for gym either. I refused to wear those repulsive red shorts.

I didn't understand why my teacher still found it surprising. He has seen me do this time and time again and yet he has refused to give up on me, like he thought any minute I would turn around and actually want to be involved. It was quite amusing.

"Give it a rest coach. You're not winning any points with me. I'm not about to break a sweat for a grade. I'll take the F." I voiced from my spot.

He gave me a disappointed look but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his attention to the basketball game going on.

I watched the game as well as Edward played with his friends. My eyes were clued to his ass, noticing as it flexed every time he bent down and jumped making shot after shot, showing off his skills on the court to his crew and to everyone else. At one point, he brought his white shirt up to dab his sweaty forehead, giving a peek of his built stomach. I squirmed in my seat starting to feel hot and bothered.

Thank god I wasn't wearing the required uniform or else my situation would have been more than apparent. My baggy jeans hid my arousal well.

After a good ten minutes of watching Edward move around the court, I grew bored and desperate for relief. I waited till Edward stopped the game for a water break to make my move. My bench of course was right in front of Edward's view point which made it easier. I made a big spectacle as I said goodbye to my friends, acting as if I was going to skip out on the rest of class. I didn't even have to look back to know Edward was watching or starting to follow me.

I smirked to myself as Edward's crew called after him.

"Hey Edward, where are you going?"

"Umm, the bathroom, I'll be back."

I made my way under the bleachers. Sure enough, a minute later Edward appeared. It was almost scary how well I knew him.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked curious, and looking out of place.

I smirked, pointing my finger towards him, gesturing him to come closer. He didn't even hesitate, stepping over to me.

"Ever suck a dick before?" I asked.

Edward gulped nervously. His eyes showed fear and excitement at the same time.

"On your knees." I ordered.

Shockingly, he did as told.

"What if someone sees?" He questioned worriedly.

"That's half the fun." I stated through a mischief smile.

Edward's eyes traveled down to my hand movements awe struck, as I unzipped my jeans and pushed them passed to knees along with my boxers, revealing myself to him for the first time. He stared at my dick.

Two minutes went by and he had yet to move. I started to get irritated.

"Well, get to work."

"I never…" He started to protest.

"Edward, have you ever watch a girl suck you off?"

He nodded.

"It's the same thing, except this time it's you with the dick in your mouth." I voiced.

Edward blushed before timidly stretching his tongue out, licking the tip. He gave it a few licks, letting his tongue get acquainted with my shaft.

I let out a bored sigh but didn't push him. Instead, I silently hinted what I wanted grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling him nearer. This seemed to spur him on.

Edward allowed his mouth to open around me and pressed his lips around my dick, enclosing it in his wet warmth. I let out a low moan.

He in return whimpered against my dick, causing tickling vibrations.

It was priceless, Edward kneeling on the dirty floor under the bleachers sucking me off.

For never giving a blow job, Edward sure knew what to do. He had one talented mouth. His lips sucked hard against my shaft constricting my movements, creating great friction. His tongue came out flicked at the base of my dick playfully, urging me on.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed unable to hold it in.

I readjusted my hold on his hair, gripping it tighter in my fingers. Edward moaned against my shaft as I thrust against his now eager mouth. I could see Edward's own dick straining against his gym shorts.

I closed my eyes enjoying the blissful sensation when a couple of teenagers started coming over to the bleachers unaware of the action that was taking place below.

I opened my eyes annoyed for the interruption. I couldn't see them but I could certainly hear them as they grew closer. Edward seemed to notice too. His eyes grew big with anxiety and he started to withdraw from my shaft. My grip on his hair restrained his movements.

"Don't even think about stopping." I warned, feeling close to cumming.

Edward somehow manage to pull his mouth far enough to be able to talk, though his words were muffled against my dick.

"What if they see? I can't, I'm not…"

"Relax, they won't see. People only see what they want to see. Besides, we're hidden here. Now shut up before they hear you, and finish what you started." I said, pushing my dick against his lips.

Edward was hesitant to continue but obeyed like a good little boy. I looked through the cracks in between the benches to figure out where the groups of teens were going. The loud group decided to sit on the bench right above where we were located.

**Perfect.**

It didn't escape my knowledge either that it was Edward crew.

**Even more perfect.**

Edward didn't say anything but I could tell he was freaking out. His body stiffened and his movements were careful, robotic like. I didn't care though, as long as I still got off.

His crew started a new conversation about Mr. popular himself. I could see Edward tilt his ears towards the loud group, curious as to what they would say behind his back. I grinned at this. It was like getting my cake and eating it too. I got to get my dick sucked and hear some shit on the school's so called favorite jock or should I say jerk.

"Man, you see that girl Edward's dating now, Bella or whatever?"

"Yeah, talk about hot. You think Edward hit that yet?"

"Please we're talking about Edward here, without a doubt."

"I wonder if she's a freak in the sheets?"

I grew piss hearing the scumbags above talk about my sister like she was some slut. I pulled hard on Edward's hair making him wince in pain. He brought his hand up to push me off but that only made me tug harder. He moaned in pain around my shaft.

Suddenly a thought accorded to me. I could be loud and inform Edward's crew that he was down below sucking me off, putting their perverted thoughts of Edward and my sister to rest. Edward's eyes locked with mine as if he knew what I was thinking, his eyes pleaded with me.

I decided to forget the idiots above and focus on what I was after, my release. I quicken my pace. Edward was a statue now, with his mouth open. I did all the work thrusting into his mouth until I came.

Edward choked on the liquid, not expecting it. He spit my cum out onto the ground beneath him. Once his eyes return to mine, he glared. Obviously pissed I didn't warn him when I was about to cum.

"Opps." I voiced dryly, not really caring.

He looked like he wanted to tell me off but the sound of his crew above held him back. Edward glared at me waiting till his gang decided to leave in search of Edward themselves.

I smirked as he got off his dirt covered knees, panting with anger.

"You better go. Your crew is looking for you. You wouldn't want them to get suspicious now would you?" I teased.

Edward stormed over getting in my face.

"You're an asshole. I should just kick your ass. Why do I put up with your shit?"

I used his confusion to my advantage pushing him. He stumbled back but was able to steady himself. He glared back as I moved forward backing him up against the side of the bleachers. I got in his face, letting my breath sweep across his face.

"Because secretly you love it. You love not knowing how am going to act or what am going to do. It's a rush for you. It excites you." I whispered, rubbing myself against his rock hard dick.

He groaned throwing his head back. I bit down on his exposed neck.

"Jasper." He moaned.

"Edward, you out there?" One of Edward's friends called out.

Edward groaned in frustration but didn't move.

"You better go." I voiced amused.

He nodded in agreement. I pulled my pants back up to find Edward still there with curious eyes.

"How, umm, how did I do?"

I smirked seeing his lack of confidence.

"I came didn't I."

He gave a small smile in return before heading out.

* * *

**Note**: Review. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang, signaling gym was over. Edward came out with his gang all showered and clean. I passed by heading on my way out when I felt his presence.

"Are you following me now?" I asked annoyed, turning around to face him.

He stopped in his tracks, startled.

"Bella invited me over. I'm supposed to meet her after class."

I arched an eyebrow at him.

**What is he playing at? **

Sure enough, as the last of the class exited the building, the crowds parted and I could see Bella's small frame waiting by the entrance. A look of excitement and annoyance graced her features as her eyes glanced from Edward to me. Clearly she was still upset with me for my verbal outburst with her the other day.

"Hey you." She greeted her boyfriend giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed awkwardly before glancing back at me for my reaction, as if I would give a shit. I rolled my eyes turning my attention to my little sister who kept her eyes glued to Edward.

"Hey bell." I voiced, standing just a couple feet from her.

She didn't reply. She didn't even look at me.

"Oh, so what, you're just going to continue to ignore me?"

"Yes." Bella stated coldly.

Ed started to fidget in his spot, uncomfortable with the scene before him.

"Bella, I already apologized to you, what more do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Ready to go?" She asked Edward eagerly, completely ignoring me.

He looked back to me before answering.

"Yeah."

Bella slipped her hand in his before they headed down the hall. I groaned in frustration taking my anger out on a nearby trashcan, kicking it and hurting myself in the process.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rubbing my aching foot.

* * *

My mom cooked spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. My mom rarely cooks. She's not the best chef. I never attempted to cook myself. We often left the cooking to her boyfriend of the moment, Phil. Shockingly he wasn't half bad with a stove. I would never tell him that though. I didn't like Phil. Sure, he seemed nice, but I didn't trust his intentions with my mom. What was a young guy like him doing with an older woman like my mom anyways? My mom was brainwashed into thinking it was love, I knew better. It wasn't love, it was solely lust. Soon Phil would grow bored and leave my mom heartbroken. She will be regretting her decision to divorce my father when that day comes, that's for sure. I'm sure it will be quite a wake up call.

"You cooked?" I asked my mom stun as I took my seat which just so happened to be next to Edward.

She nodded proudly from her chair across the table.

What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's the first time we all been together in a while. I thought it would be nice to have a family dinner."

"Minus dad." I reminded her bitterly.

Renee gave me a stern look, but didn't bother to reply.

Edward was stuck in the middle of Bella and I. The seating arrangements were genius. I was on the right side of Edward and Bella was to the left. I would have to thank my mom later for that.

Not trusting my mom's cooking abilities I played it safe and went straight for dessert, my version of dessert anyways. I took out the squeezable honey bottle and squirted some into my mouth. My mom and sister were quick to protest at my eating manners.

"Ewe Jazz, show some manners." Bella said disgusted.

"Jasper, use a spoon." My mom added.

"Nah, I like it this way, it's thick, sticky and slides easily down my throat." I said eyeing Edward as I spoke.

My family was unaware of the double meaning behind my words. However, Edward was quick to catch on. A little bit of honey drizzled down the side on my mouth. I made quick work and licked off the extra. Edward's eyes widen and drop his fork on cue. A clank noise could be heard around the table. He silently apologized for the disturbance and picked up his silverware going back to eating as if nothing happened.

I had him right where I wanted him. I silently smirked to myself as a plan formed in my head.

I waited a couple a minutes letting Edward get comfortable again before I made my move. Bella began talking about something that happened at school today; Edward listened intrigued like the rest of the people at the table. I took that as my cue. When no one was looking I dropping one of my hands down beneath the table and rested it on Edward's thigh. He jumped a little in surprise.

"You okay Edward, you don't look so good." Bella voiced concern.

"Yeah, ah, my stomach's a little upset. I'll be fine." He replied, giving her a forced smile.

**This boring evening just got interesting.**

I brought my hand over his dick, groping him through his pants, feeling him grow under my touch.

Edward bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His nails clawed at the table. I felt him bring his hand down on top of mine trying to stop me. It only made me work harder, faster. Edward tensed in his seat, his breathing was shaky. He was close to losing control. I smirked wickedly.

"So, how did you and Bella meet?" Renee asked smiling sweetly, giving Edward her full attention unaware of the actions going on beneath the table.

I watched amused as a small sheet of sweat form on his forehead.

"Oh, uh, umm, meet? Uh, we hang out with uh, the same crowd." He voiced roughly, having trouble forming a complete sentence.

I rubbed his dick frantically, causing great friction between my hand and his jeans. My palm was starting to get rub warm from my actions, but it was so worth it.

"Oh god, on second thought, I have to use the restroom, excuse me." Edward rushed out, moving quickly to avoid anyone seeing his obvious hard on.

"I wonder what go into him." Bella thought out loud.

"Good job mom, you poisoned the guest." I lectured for my spot.

Bella shrugged her shoulders taking another bite of her food, though caution this time.

"Mine taste alright."

"Hmm, maybe I put too much spice?" Renee said in thought.

I snickered at my family's confusion.

**I'm so going to hell.**

**Oh well, might as well enjoy the ride.**

Five minutes went by and no Edward.

"Why don't you check on him Jasper and be nice." My mom stated.

"Yeah, yeah."

I stood outside the bathroom door smirking when it opened.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" I teased.

"Don't fucking do that again." Edward hissed.

His eyes were trained on the stairs, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear.

"It's just harmless fun, lighten up." I replied, making my way back to the gang down stairs with Edward in tow.

My mom must have been growing somewhat fond of Edward. She was quick to insist he spend the night yet again. I was starting to wonder if my mom liked Edward a little more than she led on. Was she thinking of a replacement for Phil already? Would she really stoop that low, dating someone, dare I say, my age? I shivered at the thought.

* * *

Edward sat on the edge of my bed as I leaned back against my dresser.

"Did you mean what you said about your sister and you being strangers?" He asked carefully, as if worried saying the wrong thing would set me off.

"Why does it matter?" I challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious." He replied nervously.

"Bella and I have been close all through our childhood. When she moved away to live with our dad, it hurt. I felt betrayed, like she was abandoning me. She was my best friend back then. We told each other everything, had no secrets, and told no lies. I tried to understand her actions to move away. I knew my dad needed companionship just like my mom did. I was closer to my mother and Bella was closer to our dad, her choosing to live with Charlie was bound to happen. I expected it to end up that way, but it was still hard to accept. During my earlier teens, I missed my sister like crazy and I needed her love and comfort more than ever, a shoulder to lean on. I didn't have anyone to talk to, confide in about my feelings. It fucked with my head. I went through a lot over that period with finding myself, figuring out who I really was. I traded my blonde locks for brown and wore all things black. That's when I decided it was dangerous and stupid to rely on anyone other than myself. People only disappoint you, hurt you. The only person you can truly trust to be there for you, is you. That's when I realized it didn't matter how other people saw me, or what they said about me. All that mattered was how I saw myself."

"Wow, deep. You used to be blonde, that explains a lot." Edward stated calmly.

I gave him a questioning look as he went on clarifying.

"Your pubic hair is pretty light for a brunette." He said blushing.

I laughed at his perverted thoughts.

"Yeah, I may be into all things dark now but I'm not about to go to the extreme of dying my pubic hair."

Edward busted out laughing.

"Yeah, I can imagine it wouldn't look to good if you missed a spot, sporting the multicolor look."

I shared a chuckled with him.

"I can't picture you with blonde hair; it's such a pretty and preppy look for someone like you." He added, before squinting his eyes, as if trying to envision the lighter color on me.

"Sure you can, I have a picture of it." I announced, tossing the snapshot on the bed next to him.

Edward was quick to pick it up, scanning it over. I walked over taking a seat next to him as he let out a snicker.

"This is you?" He questioned turning the frame over so I could confirm the scrawny little boy was once me.

"Yup, that was me back when I was young and naïve and your right…" I said grabbing Edwards gaze again.

"…the blonde hair was to preppy for me. I wanted to express myself with something that was true to me."

"So you went with the fuck you hair." Edward finished for me.

"Yeah."

Edward caught me off guard reaching out and running his free hand through my dark locks.

"I like this color on you, it suits you." He voiced staring into my eyes as he said the words.

"You're not going to go all girl on me now, are you?" I asked, annoyed at the sappy touch and caring look his eyes possessed.

Edward's eyes grew dull at my comment and his hand left my hair, taking its place at his side.

"I didn't know that was possible. I do have a dick after all. He argued.

"Surprisingly." I Joked.

Edward gave me a playful shove, but I could see my comment got under his skin.

"Learn when to stop with the remarks." He half warned.

"Learn how to take them." I retorted.

Edward huffed in defeat, holding his hands up for me to see.

"I surrender." He stated, giving a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at his corniness, before scanning his body over.

"Come here." I demanded, grabbing the front of his shirt, bringing him to me.

Edward's smile vanished. He had a mixture of excitement and nervousness on his face. He was curious and scared not knowing what I was going to do. I pulled him to me till there was only an inch between us. Edward started to pant. I could see him struggling to keep his cool, trying to control his breathing. He was trying to hide how I affected him.

It was such a high to see the reaction I had caused in him, from simply one tug of his shirt. I stuck out my tongue and graze his bottom lip teasingly. He gasped on contact and closed his eyes, waiting for my next move. I pressed my lips fully on his. Edward quickly responded, moving his mouth on mine. Our tongues played for a little bit before I withdrew from the kiss.

"Jasper." Edward breathed out against my face through closed eyes.

"Go to sleep, we have another long day at school again tomorrow and you're gonna need all of your strength." I lectured moving under the covers.

Edward got up from his spot, eyeing my bed nervously, as if not sure where to go.

I rolled my eyes at his insecurity.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

Edward looked between the bed and the floor, not sure which direction to head to. I sighed lightly patting a spot next to me. His eyes light up, heading over. I stopped him short with a warning.

"None of that cuddling shit. If I feel you spooning me during the night, your ass is moving to the floor, got it?"

Edward gave a silently nod, before taking his spot next to me, careful not to touch me as he got comfortable.

"Night." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and waiting for sleep to hit me.

* * *

**Note**: Review, pretty please! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I have a fuck buddy. Her name is Alice Hale. We bicker every now and then not having much in common but we're attracted to each other and both of us have strong sexually appetites. We are both control freaks. She never judged me or treated me any differently from her own group of people, unlike the rest of Forks high who went out of their way to call me a freak and talk about me behind my back just because I looked a little different from the rest of them and didn't share the same interest.

Alice was known as high maintenance; another preppy girl around the school but underneath she was a freak like me. I guess that's why we worked well together. We were both freaks in the sheets. I'm sure if I wasn't such a greedy person and was actually into relationships, I would have asked Alice to be my girl a long time ago. However, I didn't want that and neither did she. I wasn't the commitment kind of guy and I liked to explore my options. Sticking with one person every night just seemed boring and tiresome to me.

Alice had just ended a long term relationship with her now ex-boyfriend James. James was a known player around Forks; I guess Alice learned that the hard way when she found him banging some bitch on the side, Victoria, I think that was her name. From then on Alice decided to play the field and not put her heart out there much like me.

* * *

I was playing video games with Tim on the television in the living room, beating his ass as usual. Alice sat next to me bored at the sight before her and Bella and Edward were sitting across from us.

Bella wanted Edward to hang out with Tim and me more, you know, to bond. I rolled my eyes at the thought but didn't say anything. Instead, I focus all my energy on the game in front of me.

"Come on Jasper, let Edward play, you have been hogging that thing all day." My sister whined.

"Bella this is my game, I have a right to hog it, plus, we already start this round." I argued punching on the keys.

"That's alright Bella, I don't mind. I'll just play the next round." Edward stated.

I huffed annoyed trying to cut out the conversations happening around me and focus on my game. I was on my way to beating my last score when Alice placed her hand on my thigh, rubbing it playfully as she began to whisper in my ear.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I can entertain you." She voiced huskily, before tugging on my ear with her teeth.

**Fuck, on second thought, who cares about some stupid game?**

"Tim I'm taking a break." I announced tossing the controller to a stun Edward.

"Here you go, have fun."

"Ladies first." I whisper into Alice's ear, giving her ass a quick squeeze.

She giggled as I sprinted up the stairs after her.

* * *

It wasn't long till we were both naked and Alice was straddling my waist, giving me one great fuck. I watched her small breast bounce away as she moved up and down on my dick. Moans and pants filled the air.

I looked back toward my cracked door to find Edward watching. His eyes widen when he realized he had been caught. Instead of yelling at him to leave, I smirked, silently inviting him to watch.

I grabbed Alice's petite hips and became thrusting harder and faster into her. Her moans of pleasure turned into whines and whimpers, telling me not to stop. After that Edward got his fill and left us to finish what we started.

* * *

Once we were done fucking Alice quickly dressed and started to head out. That how we liked it, no awkward goodbyes. I walked her towards the door letting her out before making plans for hanging out again in the future.

Once I closed the door and started for my room Edward popped up again, with a weird look on his face.

"I'm confused." He announced.

"What else is new?" I joked walking passed him.

"I thought you were gay." He replied, causing me to stop in my steps.

I turned to face him.

"It's called bi, what's your excuse?" I snapped before continuing on my way.

* * *

I entered the kitchen when hunger hit me to find my mom whipping her teary eyes.

"Oh Jasper…" She voiced, caught off guard.

I knew it; I knew that asshole would break her heart. The words I told you so where threatening to come out but I held back. She was my mom after all and I wasn't a complete dick.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed happily, showing off the rock.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Phil just popped the question. He's informing Bella right now on the news."

**This is not how it's supposed to go. **

**My mom is supposed to realize Charlie is the man for her, they are supposed to end up together. **

**What is happening to my family?**

"I would say I'm happy for you mom but that would be a lie." I announced before storming up the stairs towards my room.

"Jasper Whitlock!" My mom yelled.

I slammed the door shut, fighting the tears that were threatening to come; I buried my head into my pillow muffling my screams of frustration.

A few moments later, I heard my door creak open. I didn't move, I didn't make a sound, hoping whoever it was would know I didn't want to be bothered. I felt a hand lightly rub my back trying to be soothing.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I mumble into my pillow.

The hand stopped at my words, hesitant to continue. I heard a sigh followed by my name whispered from his lips, of all people.

**Great, like I want Edward to see me like this, in my fragile state. **

I'm supposed to be strong, not break under shitty news. I suppose he would have a laugh about this with his crew, making fun of my weakness.

I quickly collected myself, looking up from my pillow at his curious, pitiful gaze. I let a slow smirk spread to my face. He turned confused at my sudden mood change.

Before he could speak, I climb on top of him. His breathing picked up in anticipation.

"Jasper?"

"Don't talk, you'll just run the mood." I claimed, before leaning down and nibbling on his neck.

He let out a moan followed by as gasp as my hips made contact with his own. He was hard as a rock and so was I. I grabbed his waist getting a good hold of his hips before grinding down into him.

"Uh, jasper." He moaned.

I smirked against his ear.

"You like that, don't you? You're such an easy fuck." I teased.

Edward was too horny to think of a comeback; instead he wrapped his arms around my back keeping me in place and worked on meeting my clothed thrust.

"What would my sister say if she saw you like this, I wonder?" I mused.

I moved away from his body sitting on his stomach, as his chest heaved.

"Maybe we should stop, I mean, it's not really fair to her." I went on as I moved his shirt up, running my hands over his exposed skin teasingly.

"Please jasper, stop teasing me. I can't stand it. You're driving me nuts." He confessed, squeezing his eyes shut trying to control himself.

"Stop teasing…?" I mocked.

I started unzipping his pants. Edward's eyes snapped open and his gaze moved to my hands.

"…now, where the fun in that?" I asked playfully, putting a hand inside his jeans, grabbing him.

"Uh fuck." He panted, his head hitting the mattress as I began to rub him.

"Please." He whimpered, closing his eyes again.

He was so sexy when he begged. Alice was a pretty girl but when it came to begging Edward won hands down. I attacked his neck again with my lips as my hand went to work on his dick. The air was filled with his fifty words mixed with groans and pants.

* * *

**Note:** Okay, I came up with this chapter pretty fast. I actually wanted to update my other story "The Escort" today, but I have yet to hear back from my helper. I'm hoping to hear from her soon if not, I'm updating some time tomorrow with or without her help. Stay tuned! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

This past week has been a shitty time for me. First, I had my verbal fight with my sister who is just now starting to talk to me again. Then my mom announced I was stuck in this dysfunctional family, with her getting married to Phil. The cherry on top, was when I got some bullshit threat from the vice principle at my school about not being able to graduate with my class if I didn't improve my grades.

It's not that I wasn't aware of my lack of participation in school but rather avoiding it, putting it a side. I had a lot of other shit on my mind than to pay attention during class or do school work.

When I was younger I started doing badly on test on purpose and not handing assignments in. Back then, I thought if I did badly in school it would show my parents how much they fucked up our once tight knit family. When my teachers started calling home concerned, I figured my dad would come back to us and my parents being worried about me and my future would stick together.

As you can guess that didn't happen. What's worse, after my little act didn't work, I found I didn't care about my grades at all. I tried to improve them once again but I guess the habit of not caring stuck.

I was able to pass my classes but just barely. I used to be a student that got A's and B's on my work and I was getting C's and D's. My parents gave up on my school achievements after that. They didn't care as long as I passed. I used to be someone my parents could be proud of, now I'm disgrace.

As a result, all my parents' hopes and ambitions went to Bella. It was kind of nice to know the pressure to be perfect was off of me.

Sometimes, I think it was my fault Bella became the all American preppy girl. Maybe if she didn't have the pressure on her to be better she would have kept her little tom boy style and her carefree attitude growing up.

Currently, I'm getting D's and F's and failing high school.

**Ironic isn't it?**

* * *

I spent hours locked in my room trying to write an essay for extra credit. It was just one of the many assignments I had to do to even be allowed to graduate. I sat in my computer chair with a big stack of clean, crisp paper in front of me. I had my pen in my hand, tapping away at my desk, hoping inspiration would come to me. I stared at the blank sheets, listening to the tune my pen was creating.

According to my English teacher, the topic could be about anything. She just wanted to know how well my writing skills were, how many errors I made with spelling and grammar. Luckily for me, I was always good in that area. The bad news, I was not so good on the make up an issue to write about. There were so many subjects out there.

**How can I decide on which one to pick? **

**What if my teacher gets offended with my subject choice?**

I already knew certain topics were a no-no. I couldn't write about religion, not that I would. I mean, I'm far from religious or being called a saint. Also, I knew sex could not be mention even though I enjoyed the act and find the thought of what Ms. Adams; face might look like reading about such things. I know I sure as hell couldn't write about the joys of family and the perfect family life.

**Who knows if that even exist.**

I knew sports were a safe bet except I never watched sports or had a clue about them.

After a long silent debate I decided to write about something I knew well and that was current and somewhat of a touchy subject.

My topic would be about the different kind of cliques in high school. Exploring the common questions of what makes certain ones popular and others not so much. Why popularity was so important to some people to the point of selling out just to reach it. As well as the effects it has on teens today. The whole wanting to be accepted and price to get there.

My paper was going to be a winner. That is if I could find the words to write it.

I started writing my first sentence, the grabber line.

_Popularity is not worth the hype. _

**No, scratch that. **

_Want to be popular?_

**Eh, no, it has to cover all cliques not just the IT kids. **

"Argh, Crap!" I expressed to myself, balling up my first attempt at my essay throwing it across the room.

I went over to my stereo turning it on. One of my many alternative mix cd's filled the air. I twist the knob on my cd player increasing the volume, hoping some good music would help.

My floor started looking like a battle field filled with paper balls of my failed writings.

"This is so frustrating." I whined, scratching out an error I made on my paper.

After balling up yet again sheet of paper and wasting three hours of my day I reached my limit.

"Fuck this."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out of my room.

"Jasper, where are you going?" My mom asked, catching me down the hall.

"Out." I shot back.

She gave me a disapproving look.

"Did you finish your assignment?" She questioned.

"Oh, not yet. I'm almost done though." I answered.

It wasn't a complete lie, I did come up with the topic and that's one of the hardest parts of writing.

"Jasper, you do want to fail high school? Do you want to become a bum?" She challenged, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Right now, I just want to get out of here. I've been cooped up in my small room for half the day mom. I'm about to go crazy. I'll finish the paper later, I got time." I voiced opening the front door.

"Jasper Whitlock, you're hopeless." She sighed frustrated.

"Love you too mom." I replied giving her a big cheesy smile before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I spent my time driving around my neighborhood, my headlights shining, like a flashlight, giving me a better view of the dark road ahead of me. I opened my window up enjoying the feel and smell of the night air.

My air conditioning worked fine and I used it for the most part but sometimes I just want that fresh natural air. There was something about having that window breeze that was quite relaxing.

I enjoyed the light wind on my face as my cell began to ring. I looked down at the name before bringing it up to my ear.

"Yo sis, what's up?"

"Hey Jazz, can you tell mom I'm spending the night at Lauren's?" Bella yelled over loud music and what sounded like a noisy bunch of people.

"Bella are you at a party, what would mom say?" I questioned in a discouraging voice.

"Oh god, you sound like a parent. I'm fine okay. I'm not alone, Edward's here too. If anything happens I have him to protect me, alright?" She replied, as if she had a winning argument.

"Yeah, and who is going to protect you from him when you have one too many drinks in your system?" I challenged.

"Jasper please, Edward is not like that. He is a perfect gentleman." Bella protested.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what all girls think until proven wrong. I'm coming to get you, what's the address?" I demanded, making a U-turn, as I made my way out of the well-known neighborhood.

"Jasper really, it's unnecessary." She continued to lecture.

"Well if everything is fine as you say, why don't you give me the address and I'll see for myself? If I approve I'll let you stay and tell mom what you want, deal?"

"Fine." She breathed into the phone meeting defeat.

* * *

The instructions my sister gave me lead me to a huge house, belonging to your typical rich kid. The front lawn was covered with cars. There were cars packed in the drive way, cars on the grass and even cars across the street on other people's lawns, which I'm sure the neighbors loved.

When I headed inside the conditions were not much better. It was jam packed with teens, some drunk, and others on their way to getting drunk. A couple of them were dancing bravely in front of judgmental eyes. I even spotted some couples making out in and around the house.

I scanned around until I came across my little sister. She was giggling as she chatted away with some of her so called friends. I noticed a cup in her hand. Something told me it wasn't soda. I stormed over, stopping a foot from her. Her eyes widen when she noticed my stern face.

"Jasper, err, hey."

"Don't hey me Bella, your drinking? And just where is your protector, you claimed to have?" I said glancing around not seeing Edward.

"Umm…" She started but was interrupted by Lauren.

"Ewe, Jasper Whitlock, what are you doing here? I feel dirty just standing near you." She whined, whipping her clothes as if they were unclean.

"Ah, Bella is my sister. You would know that if you had any brain cells left." I snapped.

She huffed as Bella defended her lame ass, fake friend.

"Jasper, don't talk to her like that."

"What? Oh, it's okay for her to say shit about me but god forbid I say something about her?"

"She didn't know you we're my brother." Bella stressed.

"So it makes it okay for her to treat someone like that?" I argued, annoyed.

Bella was quiet unsure on what to say. She was probably brainwashed from hanging out with the fake bitch so god damn much.

"I'm taking you home. No good will come of this. I feel dumber just standing here. Go find Edward, tell him you're leaving." I announced.

"No, I want to stay." Bella whined, stomping her foot, showing just how young and immature she was.

"Well, you can't always get what you want. Welcome to the real world, full of disappointment and regret. Now find Edward or I'm calling mom." I threatened.

"Fine. God, when did you become all serious and caring?" She rambled off as she left to look for her so called protector.

I watched from a far as Bella said goodbye to Edward. I watched as they huge and parted, as my sister leaned up for a kiss and Edward all too willingly accepted. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. I felt a strong urge to go over and break their kiss up. They were dating, it was only natural they kiss. I've had seen them lock lips many times and it didn't bother me, except for the fact I felt Bella could do better than the dirt bag.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me at the sight of them together, jealousy.

* * *

**Note**: Review please. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, there he is, just the guy I've been looking for." Phil said, coming from the hall way stopping in front of Bella and me.

"Can we talk Jasper?" He asked looking back and forth between the two of us, silently asking Bella for permission to steal me away.

**Oh god, what is it now?**

**My mom better not be pregnant!**

**I don't think I can take any more surprises. **

"He's all yours." Bella voiced bitterly, gesturing to me before stomping up the stairs.

Bella was still mad at me from taking her away from the party scene and her precious Edward. The whole ride home I got the silent treatment. She would forgive me one day, glad she's not pregnant, carrying an STD, a rape victim or a drunk driving victim. One day she will see my intentions were valid. And maybe one day she will see her new friends and boyfriend more clearly. Maybe one day everyone will wake the fuck up and choose to be honest. I live for that day. The day all hell breaks loose.

I followed Phil as he led the way to my room. He looked around awkwardly before choosing a spot on my bed to sit. I choose my computer chair taking a seat as well, trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to hear.

"We never really get a chance to talk just one on one. You're always busy doing your own thing and I'm off doing mine. I thought this would be a good chance for us to finally have a talk with just the two of us." Phil announced.

**Well this is going to be fun.**

**Is this his way of bonding, trying to act fatherly?**

**I have one fuck up dad, I don't need another.**

I stayed quiet with a blank expression on my face waiting for Phil to start the conversation. I honestly had nothing I wanted to say to the man. If he wanted to talk he was going to have to come up with the topic himself.

Phil played with his hands nervously noticing I was not going to make it easy for him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Your mom said you weren't too thrilled about the news on the engagement and I wanted to discuss with you any issues you might have about it. I want you to feel free to voice your thoughts."

I let out a sigh before replying.

"No disrespect to you Phil, I have nothing against you, and seem like a nice guy however I feel the need to tell you you're wasting your time with my mom."

Phil scrunched his face in confusion as I went on explaining.

"Sooner or later my parents will get back together. They are meant to be together. It's the way it's supposed to be. Sure, they weren't perfect all the time and fought every once in a while but all married couples do, it's only natural."

Phil shook his head taking in my words but it was obvious he wasn't listening to them.

"I totally understand where you're coming from Jasper. Every child that comes from a broken family wants to hear that their parents are going to reconcile, however, that doesn't always mean that is going to happen."

I huffed annoyed before retorting.

"If not, than what was the point of them having kids, getting marriage, falling in love? What's the fuckin point of commitment if you just break your vows? What's the fuckin point in any of it? Why keep believing in something if it doesn't exist?" I argued starting to get pissed off at my parent's lies.

Phil gave me a small smile before responding.

"That simple, hope. You can't predict the future; you just hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Jasper I love your mom whether you believe it or not, I believe it is true and deep and will last. I want to marry her. I would like to have yours and Bella's blessing to become a part of your family. I'm not going to replace your father I would never dream of doing that. I know you love him dearly and I respect that. I would just like to maybe have a part in your life as well. I don't expect you to think of me as your dad because let's be honest, I'm not and I will never be. I'm just an extended member of the family. The man that loves your mother very much and well do anything to make her smile."

"Nice speech." I voiced, upset I couldn't think of a comeback.

"Thanks." Phil replied, sounding proud, as if he won me over.

"Practiced it much?" I asked, letting my smart ass arrogance peek through.

"A little, I got to admit Jasper you're a little intimating. I would like to see if I can break that barrier you have, at least a little bit. Maybe you could let me in every once in a while. What do you say?" Phil pleaded.

**He's probably trying to get on my mom's good side.**

**Well good luck trying pal.**

**No one gets through these walls without my say so.**

"You can try, but I promise nothing." I answered.

"Fair enough."

**Sucker!**

Shortly after my lovely conversation with Phil there was a knock at the front door. I headed over to answer it considering I was the closest to it. Phil headed to the living room for the highlights on the game, Bella was still in her room mad at me for ruining her teen rebelling phase and my mom was sound asleep in her room.

A smirked covered my face at the sight before me.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." I voiced amused to see Edward on the other side.

Something told me Edward would find his way back to our house. He always did have an excuse for making his way over, showing up unannounced. Or at least it seemed that way, ever since he started dating my sister.

Edward didn't seem to see the humor in the situation in fact he looked quite annoyed.

"Are you staying over or not?" I asked a little irritated myself, as I held the door open so he could pass noticing he wasn't making any attempt to move from his spot.

I peeked inside the living room area, noticing Phil's attention was turned towards me with a curious look on his face. He couldn't see who was at the door but he was definitely in hearing range. I gave him a hard look and he got the message turning back to his program as Edward and I continued our private conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure Bella got home alright. Now that I know she did, I'll be on my way." He stated, before heading back down the drive way towards his car.

**That's it?**

**Are you shitting me? **

"Wait, that's it? You came all this way just to see that Bella made it home safely?" I asked in disbelief, leaving the front door wide open as I followed him to his car.

"Yes." He forced out, keeping his back to me as he pulled his car keys out.

I grabbed his arm making him face me. Edward brought his gaze down to the ground rather than to my face.

"Really, you left the party drove all the way down here and after seeing my car in the drive way which should have been more than enough proof that Bella made it home okay, you had to knock on the door for further proof?" I challenged, arching an eyebrow.

My smirk grew as Edward stood there struggling to come up with a reply.

"Umm, well, I mean, yes. She my girlfriend and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't think you would be the one opening the door." He confessed finally meeting my eyes.

However, he quickly looked away, uncomfortable. I slowly backed him into the side of his car. Edward let out a gasp realizing he was trapped. I put on hands on either side of him so he couldn't run. I leaned forward bringing my lips against his ear.

"I'm not buying it. In fact, I think you're full of shit. I think you did come here for a reason but Bella had nothing to do with it." I whispered.

Edward gulped nervously. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in the process.

"You know what I think? I think you came here for me." I carried on, sliding my hands down to his ass giving it a squeeze bringing his lower half closer to my body In the process, letting him feel all of me.

Edward muffled a moan in response. I moved my head back to look at his face. He had his eyes closed and looked to be fighting temptation.

"Am I right?" I asked, knowing very well I was.

Edward's eyes snapped open upon my question. He gave me an angered look using whatever strength he had left, pushing me away. I stumbled back as Edward tried to compose himself. I looked back at him now just as angered.

**What the fuck is his problem?**

**Cocksucker!**

"I'm not your puppet. You can't control me. I'm sick of your mood swings, your hot, your cold, you push, you pull, and I'm over it. Whatever this was, it's over. Bella is sweet, honest and more worthy of my affections than you are. I'm done with you, you have nothing I want." He confessed before turning his back to me opening his car door.

**I beg to differ.**

**Your dick says otherwise.**

I wrapped my arms around Edward, from behind. My arms rested against his chest holding him in place as my head lay on his shoulder. The action was quite intimate and took Edward off guard.

**Fuck, maybe this is a bit much.**

**It actually feels kind of nice.**

**Shit, what am I doing?**

**I fuck, I don't do emotions.**

He let out a sigh against my hold but said nothing. He just continued to stare at his car door as I held him. I could see his reflection in the glass window. A torn look covered his face. It was as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to go or not.

**I have him right where I want him.**

"Stay, you know you want to." I voiced huskily near Edward's ear, giving his neck a little nibble.

"Jasper, don't." He voiced weakly, trying to stay strong.

**Keep playing hard to get.**

**We know whose going to win in the end.**

I ran a hand slowly over Edward's lower stomach, tracing the top of his jeans; letting my fingers suggest the thought of going lower. Edward's breathing started to pick up as he caught on to my plans. Just as I was about to make my move I heard my name get called.

"Jasper, Jasper your sis...!" Phil called out before suddenly cutting his own words off.

**Son of a bitch!**

Edward stiffened up. I mumbled a fuck into Edward's neck, knowing we got caught. I moved away from Edward turning towards the front door to see Phil standing there with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

**Fuckin cockblocker! **

Edward panicked, getting in his car and taking off without as much as a word.

**Typical.**

I headed towards the house passing a stun Phil going inside. It took Phil a moment before coming to his senses and closed the door behind him.

He eyed me awkwardly as I made my way to the couch taking a seat. I changed his stupid sports channel, trying to find something more interesting to watch.

"So, umm, are you and Edward, umm are you two…"Phil started, taking a seat back in his chair.

"Do you always spy on people?" I snapped annoyed.

"No I, Bella asked for you and you left the door opened, I didn't think…"

I sighed, tossing the remote over to him getting up.

"Nothing's on anyway." I voiced.

"So umm, does your mom know you're…ah…?"

"Hey, know your place and mind your fucking business." I retorted before heading up the stairs to figure out what my sister wanted.

* * *

**Note**: review pretty please. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

I headed inside Bella's room to find her waiting for me. She was sitting on her bed with a troubled look written on her face. I proceeded with caution taking a seat next to her.

**Shit, does she know?**

"What is it? Phil said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Jazz, I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I'm sorry." Bella said sadly.

**Where is this coming from?**

"Bella, what are you talking about? I don't hate you. Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" I asked.

"Jazz it's pretty obvious. I mean, we never hang out any more like we used to. You called me a freaken stranger for god sakes, and your always so mean to Edward even after I asked you to bond with him for me. You just always give off this fuck you attitude. So, I ask you, what did I do?" She pleaded through her hurt brown eyes, anxious for my answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I made you feel like way. That was never my intention and I don't hate you. You just shocked me when you came back here looking like Barbie herself, the only thing that was missing was the blonde hair. I was expecting my little tomboy sister to walk through the front door only to find my little sister had changed quite a bit since I last seen her. She had her own little preppy look going on and suddenly my little sister wasn't so little any more. She could take care of herself. She didn't need her big brother anymore. I guess I felt threatened, so I slashed out." I confessed.

"Jasper, I'm still the same girl I always was, that hasn't changed. Even though my appearance and the people I hang out with might differ somewhat. I'm still your sister and I still love you, nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks." I replied feeling uneasily.

Bella frown slightly before speaking again.

"You know, you're not the same either, what happened to you?"

"What?" I asked, looking my hurt sister over.

"You're not as warm as you once were; actually you're not warm at all, far from it. The jasper I knew lived care free and befriended everyone and anyone. He laughed and smiled a lot as well. Where is he?"

"He's dead, along with his parents' marriage." I snapped, giving my sister a fake smile.

Bella sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Jasper, you can't blame everything that happened to you over the years on our parents. It's not fair to them and it's not true. Clearly something else must have happened to make you the way you are today. I plan to find out what that is and I hope to have my old brother back one day. I miss him." She confessed through watery eyes.

I let out a sigh not sure what to say. Bella gave me a side hug as if it would make everything better. I didn't hug her back.

The first thing that came to mind wasn't to hug back. In fact, the first thing that came to mind was to push her away. I guess I really was cold.

I wouldn't tell Bella but a part of me was irritated by her presence. It just reminded me how she was never around when I needed her most and it reminded me of her boyfriend, Edward. I could still smell his manly scent on her clothes.

* * *

I watched in the distance as Edward and my sister hung with his crew. It bothered me, the way Bella fit in his popular world so well. It bothered me, the way he laughed as she said something amusing, putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him in the process. It bothered me, the way he eyes met hers as if she is the only one in the room. It fuckin bothered me to no end.

I feel empty and cold.

**Shit, I want that.**

I wasn't sure exactly what it was I wanted. If it was just to have somebodies attention or to have Edwards attention, but I wanted what Edward and my sister had at the moment.

I look around and spotted Alice coming down the hall. She smiled noticing me. I grinned back knowing Edward's eyes were on me.

**Two can play that game.**

"Jazz, just the dick I've been looking for." Alice voiced, stopping in front of me.

"Alice, just the pussy I've been looking for." I retorted, making her giggle.

She wasted no time grabbing a hold of the front of my shirt, leaning on her tippy toes and meeting my lips in a lustful kiss.

I'm sure many people thought we were a couple of some sort. I didn't care as along as Alice and I were clear to each other on the term of our moments together. Who really gave a fuck what the outside world thought?

Alice broke the kiss with a sigh, wrapping her arms around my waist. Normally such intimate touching, non sex related would bug me but not today, not with knowing that Edward was down the hall watching, not with knowing a bunch of preppy bitches and jerk were watching in disgust and horror to know one of their own choose to hang with me as oppose to one of them.

"So my parents are out of town this evening, you want to come over and fuck?"

I smirked at the thought. Alice always did have a way with words.

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, I have a paper to write." I confessed.

Alice frowned, looking elsewhere. She thought I was lying, possibly going to bang some other girl instead.

I lifted her chin up and nibbled on her lower lip, giving her some reassurance. She whimpered in the process, meeting my eyes again.

"Another time." I promised, before releasing her chin.

She nodded eagerly before heading on her way to her next class.

Suddenly I got an idea. I headed over to Edward who was now standing alone by his locker.

"Hey Cullen!" I called out.

"I don't want to hear it Whitlock." Edward protested, yet he didn't bother to move from his spot.

"Listen, I need help with my English paper. Would you be willing to help me?" I asked nice as I would allow myself.

Edward's eyes widen in shock at my request. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Cool, meet me at my house after school!" I shouted over the bell before heading to my next class.

* * *

I pace my room waiting for Edward to show up. I was starting to think he was going to be a no show when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I walked over opened it up for Edward.

His eyes immediately went to my bare chest in awe. I closed the door behind him as he stood there like a statue with his mouth agape.

"Are you going to sit or what?" I asked amused.

"Do you have to be shirtless?" He asked nervously, forcing his eyes elsewhere.

"Why, does it bother you, is it turning you on?" I asked, slowly backing him into my bed. Edward legs hit the mattress and I lightly pushed his chest, making his whole body fall back with a thud. I just continued to smirk seeing the fear and desire fill his eyes.

"Stop or I'm leaving." Edward threatened trying to stay strong.

I slowly backed away, letting him get into a comfortable position on my bed as I put on my shirt.

"Now, tell me, what's popularity like? How did you get it? What do you have to do to stay on top? Why do you do it?" I asked in a bored tone, going over my notes.

Edward looked completely taken off guard.

"What? You mean you were serious about this paper thing?"

"Yeah, unless you know a better way for me to pass high school?"

"Oh." Edward replied, sounding disappointed.

"what?" I asked, curious how his mind worked.

"Nothing, I just thought when you ask me to help, you meant… umm… never mind, so what were your questions again?"

My smirk grew.

"You thought what, that I wanted to fuck around?"

"well…" Edward struggled to talk.

"What happened to you not wanting anything from me?" I teased, arching an eyebrow.

Edward closed his eyes and sigh.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

I snickered.

"Because I love watching you squirm. Now answer my questions."

"I started out a regular misfit like most kids. Emmett was the big kid on campus; he was taller than all the other teenagers our age and was a bigger built as well. So generally most kids were afraid of him and they respected him. He also loved sports and fit the roll of a jock perfectly. He was already popular when I came to Forks and he took me under his wing. Girls loved me because I was the misunderstood, mysterious guy and because Emmett made me cool. He taught me about sports and soon I was playing basketball and football with the rest of the popular kids and was called one of their own. It was nice to belong somewhere. There is some self-sacrificing when it comes to what is acceptable to wear and who to hang with but for the most part I can be myself."

"This coming from the closet fag, who is dating my sister." I Challenged.

"Hey, I'm not a fag!" Edward shouted upset.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, your kind gets offend by that word, I meant gay."

Edward Huffed.

"I'm not gay." He argued.

"Or really, you're going to sit here and tell me you're straight?"

"No, I never said I was straight but I'm not gay. I really don't know why people have label people as one or the other. It's annoying." Edward stated.

"Okay then your bi." I replied.

Edward laughed.

"Fine, if you want to put a label on me, I guess I'm considered bi. Happy now?"

"Not really, I'll be happy when I'm done with this fuckin paper."

"Why do people have to label everything anyway, why can't they just accept it for what it is? I'm not gay obvious because I still find girls attractive and get turned on by their bodies and I'm not bi because I don't find guys attractive. You're the only one that ever caught my attention." Edward rambled on.

"Well lucky me." I voiced sarcastically.

"Can we return back to the paper now?" I asked, growing bored of all this label talk.

"Well, what about you?" Edward asked.

"I'm bi; I thought we went over this already." I voiced irritated.

"No, I mean who do you prefer men or women?"

"If I preferred one over the other I wouldn't be bi now would I? I lectured.

"Well, what about that girl I always see you with?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, who do you prefer?"

"You're asking me who I prefer between Alice and yourself?"

"Well… yeah."

I let out a Laugh.

"Oh that's rich."

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, loving how uncomfortable Edward was getting under the subject.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a guy, and we need a fuck ever once in a while and Alice is a decent fuck and were quite similar. she gets where I'm coming from and I her. You on the other hand, are quite entertaining, the way you bitch and complain about not wanting me but can't help come back for more. The way you beg and plead for me to simply touch you."

"So what, I'm like what a joke to you?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, a joke is funny and let's face it your pretty dry when it comes to stuff like that."

"Fuck you! I can't believe I came here trying to help. Why the fuck for if you're just going to shit on me."

"Calm down, I was kidding."

"No, fuck you and fuck your stupid paper. I hope you fail and have to repeat the damn class maybe than you would actually learn something!" Edward exclaimed leaving my room.

**Fuckin Drama queen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breaking News:** I probably won't be adding another chapter for a week.

I work at an animal hospital for those of you that don't know and unfortunately, I got bit on the hand by a cat.

If you've ever been bitten by a cat, you know the seriousness of the situation.

Thankfully the cat had been vaccinated and is recent on rabies vaccine.

However, my hand is swollen and painful.

So until the antibiotics do their job I can't work on my stories without difficulty.

So, I'm going to hold off on them until I feel better and my hand is back to being 100% again.

It may be in a couple of days, it may be a week. Only time will tell.

Thank you for reading and for the support. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

They're in the pool. He's touching her. His long fingers are grazing her back tenderly, moving back and forth across the same area, over and over again.

I don't like it.

He's shirtless. His only piece of clothing is swim trunks. Which show off his lean, yet tone built.

His blue eyes shine in the sunlight, his smile is full and true and his hair is wet from the water and messy as always.

He is absolutely mesmerizing and he doesn't even know it.

I'm hard and panting from my lounge chair. My seat just so happens to be right in front of the lovey dovey couple in the pool.

My sister laughs as Edward playfully tickles her pale skin. In response, she reaches up and kisses him. He is hesitant when her lips first meet his but he quickly grows bold and strong bringing her body closer to his own flesh.

My panting grows heavier but this time, it's not from horniness. It's from pain.

It hurts to watch them act this way together. It hurts to see how happy my sister makes Edward with barley lifting a finger. It hurts that he is ignoring my presence as if I don't even exist.

I curse under my breath about the sun being in my fuckin eyes and how it feels like a sauna before heading back inside.

But the sun has nothing to do with my departure.

Yes it is bright and hot outside but that's not why I leave.

I leave because I can't stand to look at them any longer. I feel my heart spasming in my chest and it fuckin hurts. I feel like I'm having a heart attack but I know differently.

I slam my bedroom door shut in annoyance with the scene at the pool and with myself. I hate what I have become, who I am. I don't know how I got here or how to change.

I expect Edward to coming running to me any minute now, noticing I left.

But he doesn't, know one comes.

I suddenly have a flash of what my future could hold. I'm alone, utterly and painfully alone and Bella has everything she has ever wanted, a husband, children, a dog, a house, and even a fuckin picketed fence.

I feel my chest heaving as tiny sobs come from my mouth. I cover my eyes with my hands blocking the tears as much as I can.

I can hear my sister's and Edward's laughter echo down the hall. I swear I can even here there lips locking.

I groan, flipping over on my stomach pulling a pillow over my head as an attempt to try to block the imaginary sounds coming from my head. The sound I expect to hear soon, pants and moans and creaks from Bella's bed.

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here at all, I tell myself forcing my body to sleep.

* * *

I later wake up to a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. For a moment I imagined it is him. But I know better. The rhythm and weight is all off.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

It's Alice. Fuck, why does she have to come now, perfect fuckin timing. I suppose I could bang her senseless and pretend I don't feel anything, that all is fine like I often do.

I can't, I don't want to pretend anymore.

I remove my pillow fixing my dissolved clothes and messy hair.

"My god, were you crying?" She gasps.

I'm sure my eyes are bloodshot. I don't care that Alice sees me vulnerable or what she is thinking at the moment. I only care about one thing.

I get up without saying a word, heading to Bella's room, wanting answers.

"Jasper!" Alice calls out behind me.

I quickly make my way to Bella's bed room, pushing the door open. I freeze in my spot as does Edward, who is zipping his fly up. I look down to see Edwards swim trunks on the ground and to find my sister's bed sheets are a tangled mess.

It doesn't take a genius to know what has happened. I should be mad that Edward broke his promise to me of not touching my sister but I'm not, I'm hurt.

"Jasper?" Bella questions as she comes out of her bathroom, now fully dressed.

I glance over at Edward's shameful looking eyes before heading out and grabbing Alice's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Your place?" I state as if I'm on a mission.

* * *

I lay naked next to Alice on her bed, feeling like utter shit.

After making out until our mouths were sore and needed a rest, Alice worked on our clothes, impatient to move on to the next level. I lay still on the bed trying to control my breathing as well as my emotions as Alice yanked and tugged and created a pile of our clothes on her floor.

Her mouth went to work on my neck as her hands went to work on my dick. Her forehead cringed when she realized her efforts were a lost caused. I was not aroused in the slightest.

Once she realized her efforts were in vain she let out a sigh, covering herself with a blanket and took a spot next to me lying back on her bed.

Now here we are staring at the ceiling, with Alice too afraid to voice what is so painfully obvious and with me just wanting to close my eyes and pretend everything is just a dream.

"So, umm, how long have you and Edward been going at it?" She suddenly asks.

I can hear the awkward nervousness in her voice. It's as if she has added things together in her head, things she has wondered about before.

Great, just great. She thinks I'm gay now and that I'm fucking Edward too.

Normally the thought of fucking a guy would turn me off. Though I have done things with guys before, I have never fucked a guy, ever. It just did not appeal to me. Yet, thinking of Edward this way, strangely enough turns me on, a lot.

My dick jerks at the thought, making its presence known. Alice's eyes drift towards the tent that now lays under the sheets and frowns, almost as if in defeat instead of excitement.

"I'm not gay." I voice trying to kill the silence and answer Alice's hidden thoughts.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alice's nods her head in understanding. However, her body is stiff as if all this new found information makes her uncomfortable.

"But you like him." She says thinking out loud.

I remain quiet. Alice already knows the answer to that question there is no point in answering.

"I'm so stupid." She suddenly voices taking me off guard.

I turn my body over to face Alice who is now covering her eyes with her hands.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to break the hold she has on her face.

She shakes her head as if to indicate she doesn't want to take about it. I'm not going to let her get away with it this easily. I pry her hands free, only to find tears in hers eyes and hear a muffle sob escape her lips.

My eyes grow wide at the sight before me. She gives me a pleading look, silently begging me not to ask. However, I can't just let it go. She is a friend of mine after all and her sudden mood change worries me.

"It's nothing Jasper, really." She states as she wipes the falling tears.

"Bullshit Alice, if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me what's wrong." I demand.

"Really Jasper, it's stupid. I'm just emotional, my period is coming soon. Unfortunately it comes with the package. You should head back, it's almost dinner time. I'm sure your mother is probably wondering where you are." She says as she lets out a snuffle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask looking into her watery eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She says her words sounding forced.

The hurt is clear in her eyes. Why she is hurt I'm not so sure, but I figure she will tell me when she is ready.

* * *

I head inside my house in the dark of the night. Shockingly Edward is still there. He looks to be enjoying himself as he watches television with my sister on his lap, his hands holding her waist in a sweet embrace. It makes me sick.

He's eyes leave the screen in front of him briefly, to meet mine as the door closes behind me. His face is unreadable for once. That is until Phil comes in to announce dinner is ready.

I watch as Edward's form tenses up as Phil enters the room and his cheeks flush with color. He tries to hide his embarrassment by kissing Bella's neck. She giggles and squirms in his lap as his mouth caresses her skin.

Now it's my turn to tense up just thinking of the hard on my sister is probably giving him and that she will mostly likely be the one to get his sexually frustrations out with later on.

I clinch my hands in a fist feeling the jealously and anger ripple through me. I need to leave or I will not be accountable for my actions.

I jog upstairs to my room as my mother calls out to me. I quickly retort that I'm not hungry and close the door behind me. I switch my light off and fall back on my bed thinking of what a shitty day it has been. First, to have to deal with this whole fucked up Edward situation and then to deal with not being able to get off with Alice and the drama she doesn't want to share, to this bullshit again.

I'm just tired. I'm tired of it all. Why can't things be simple?

I'm half asleep when I hear a click and I'm met with a blinding light. I roll over in bed cussing at the intrusion.

"What the fuck? Turn off the fuckin light!" I exclaim covering my head with a nearby pillow.

It's dark again and the door shuts. I'm on my way back to sleep when I feel the bed shake and hear a person moaning in pain.

"Owe!"

It's Edward's. I know his voice from anywhere. I feel hands touching my head and arm as if trying to search for where to go. I swat his hands out of my face in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, moving into a sitting position on my bed.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to see where I'm going in a pitch black room." Edward stresses.

He is right, it is hard to see. In fact, I can't even see him myself. All I can make out is the outline of his dark form. However, his face is blank, just a black mask from where I sit.

"Why are you here anyway? Seriously, this thing is starting to feel like Groundhog's Day. I'm about to puke from the deja vu." I confess.

Edward's dark form stands before me as he speaks.

"I forgot to ask what happened with your, ah, step father a few days back."

What?

"Oh hell no, step father? Let's get one thing straight Phil is not my fuckin step father okay."

"Fine, so what happened?" He asks anxiously as he runs a hand through his hair.

Oh I get it. He wants to make sure his cover isn't blown. Figures.

"Nothing okay, now can I get back to sleeping in peace." I snap.

"You know you're such a dick, one of these days you'll learn your lesson." Edward voices.

I let out a snicker before retorting.

"Yeah, okay mom."

"Fine, don't listen to me." Edward huffs and begins to move away.

I watch as Edward stops short.

"Nothing happened." He announces.

"What?" I ask confuse on what he is talking about now.

"Nothing happened between Bella and me this morning. I saw your face when you walked in. You looked like someone just shot your dog or something."

Great, so it was noticeable. Great just want I want, Edward to pity me.

"If nothing happened then why were you zipping your fly up and why was the bed a mess?" I challenge.

"The bed was still a mess from Bella sleeping in it. She was going to make it up but I wanted to swim and was in a rush. So Bella left the bed as was and as far as the whole zipper thing, I was changing out of my trucks. I changed in Bella's bedroom and she changed in her bathroom. It was completely innocent." He stressed.

"Oh." I express taken off guard.

"Despite how crappy you may treat me or what you may think of me Jasper, I still have morals and beliefs. I may not believe in waiting till marriage to have sex, because honestly I don't think it is physically or hormonally possible to do. However, I always keep my promises. I promised you I wouldn't do anything sexually with your sister and I'm going to respect that until you change your mind or if I truly fall for her. Till than I'll live off of making out and regularly jacking off sessions."

I can't believe what comes from Edward's lips. All my minds can focus on is Edward admitting to jacking off regularly. There is something extremely sexy about this and the fact he is keeping his word to me.

I would not mind watching Edward in one of his Jacking off session, controlling him; telling him what to do to himself and watching him wither right in front of me as he puts his hand in motion.

My dick is hard with excitement.

"Come here." I say, pulling on the front of Edward's shirt, trying to bring him closer.

"Why, so you can pick on me some more? I'm good." He barks.

"Come here." I demand, my voice is strong and huskily with arousal.

He knows it too. I can hear it in his breathing as it grows into fast and uneven pants. I can see it as I pull him forward by his shirt; I can make out the tent he is now sporting in his jeans.

"What now?" He asks trying to stay strong but I can hear his voice shake with need.

I lift my ass of the mattress, balancing on my knees as I rise off the bed somewhat to reach Edward's height. I use my hands to search for his face in the dark. I can feel his warm breath against my hands as they hunt for his mouth. Finding what I'm looking for I press my lips against his.

Edward is too stun to do anything at first but soon awakes from his trance-like state and starts moving his lips against my own.

I tug at his shirt again and Edward willingly leans forward. I fall back on the bed from all the extra weight and Edward quickly gets in a comfortable position, hovering my body as we continue to kiss.

Normally I would prefer to top but I want to see Edward come undone. I want to see what I do to him. In mere seconds our once calm, soothing kisses turned into hot, passionate, rough kisses leaving us both breathless and wanting more.

As we work on calming our breathing I feel Edward's body sink more into mine, letting me feel all of him. I let out a groan and bit his bottom lip with need. He moans in response and grinds his hard shaft against my own.

I withhold my desires and let Edward enjoy himself. I watch his dark form above me as he moves his hips again and again and again against my own causing great friction.

I closed my eyes taken in every moan and pant that leaves his mouth with the creaking noise of my bed. It is sexy as hell, hearing him come undone. There is nothing like it.

"Uh, yeah, oh, umm, fuck, so good, uh, so, so, close, uh." He went on as he grinded against me.

I grabbed his ass, pushing him closer to me, harder. He broke.

"Uh, jasper, (squeak) uh fuck, (squeak) I'm so, (squeak) so, (squeak) so, (squeak, squeak, squeak) ah, I'm cumming!"

Without warning Edward fell on top of me causing a gush of air to leave my lungs. I could feel his heart racing even through his clothes. I shivered at the feel of his warm breath on my neck.

The way Edward was groaning earlier I'm sure he needs some new underwear. Shit, I know I do and fuck, my heart is beating fast too.

I close my eyes trying to ignore how intimate our embrace is. I wait till Edward gets his strength back and rolls to the other side of the bed. I slowly turn to face him with open eyes. I play with the sheets in front of me nervously. I have something I want to say and I have to say it quick before he falls asleep.

"It's you." I confess.

"What?" He asks confuse.

"You asked who I preferred, you or Alice. I prefer you."

Edward didn't say anything and I still couldn't make his facial expressions out in the dark but I could tell he was grinning at the news.

"Really?" He asks hopeful.

"Don't be getting a big head one me now." I warn.

"I won't, it just nice to hear. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being a total jerk for once, for being honest."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, goodnight."

"Night."

I listen to the calming and even sounds of Edward's breathing before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Note:** Thank you for all your loving words and thoughts. My hand is not 100% back to normal but It's getting there. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the feeling of a disgusting dried mess in my pants, remembering the events of the night before. I turned to my side to see Edward sleeping soundly next to me.

I gave myself a quick stretch before getting off my bed in direr need of a shower and a new change of clothes.

I walked down the hall on my way to the bathroom when the sound of Bella's voice caught my attention. I stopped by her cracked door to listen in as Edward's name entered her phone conversation with one of her so called friends.

"I don't know what to do. We make out here and there but every time I try to move further, Edward rejects me. It's like he's not interested in me at all. I don't get it. I mean, I heard of his player ways and he seems so genuine with me and caring. I've never seen him look at anther girl when we're together and for him to continue to come over here and deal with my brother's attitude just to be near me, that has to mean something right?"

**Shit, what am I going to do?**

**My sister doesn't deserve this.**

**She deserves to be treated with respect.**

**She deserves to be a guy's one and only.**

"Thanks Alice, you always know what to say."

**Alice?**

**Oh, great.**

**Shit, I hope she doesn't tell Bella about Edward and me.**

"You really like him huh?" Bella suddenly said over the phone.

**What, Alice met someone?**

**Maybe that's why she was acting so strange yesterday.**

**I don't know why she felt she couldn't talk to me about it.**

**Does she think I would be mad if she wanted to end our arrangement so she could try a relationship with this other guy?**

"Don't worry Alice. I'm sure he feels the same. He is just afraid to show his emotions for some reason. My brother is not a very emotional person. Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

**Whoa, what?**

**Alice has feeling for me?**

**Shit, I had a feeling this day would come.**

**Damn it!**

**Can anything go right?**

**Fuck the shower!**

**The shower can wait.**

I headed back to my room needing answers. Edward was finally awake. He sat up noticing my presence. I started to pace back and forth thinking how to word what I needed to ask.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a concern voice.

"I have to ask you something and I need to you to be honest with me."

Edward nodded in response as I went on.

"Who do you prefer, Bella or me?"

"You of course." Edward answered without hesitation.

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face at his words.

"If you ask me, I'll break up with her. All you have to do is say the words." Edward voiced eagerly, as if he was wanting for that all along.

My smile immediately vanished and I stiffen.

**What does he think we are?**

**What the fuck does he think is going to happened?**

**How the fuck could he just hurt my sister like that?**

"Whoa, I think your taking this thing too far. I mean, what do you expect to happen between us? You expect me to just swear off girls and actually be with you?"

"Well, yeah, I thought…"Edward ran off, losing confidence.

"Wait, you expect me to be seen out with the likes of you and have people know?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that... wait, your mom and sister don't know your bi?" He asked shocked.

"Don't change the subject, and what about Bella? You expect me to allow you to hurt my sister like that?" I lectured.

"Jesus Jazz, you make me out to be the bad guy. I just thought maybe we could see where this went. As strange as it sounds and I can't believe I'm saying this myself, but I really like you Jazz. I guess, I thought the feeling was mutual." Edward said looking down at his hands.

"Don't do that?" I voiced irritated.

"Do what?" He questioned confused looking back up at me.

"Don't act like the fuckin victim and give me your woe is me speech. You're just as guilty as I am."

"I never said I wasn't guilty, but unlike you, I entered this expecting a different outcome, a possible future. You entered just for the thrill of the moment, to fuck with my head." He argued.

"Edward…" I stressed running a hand through my curls.

**Great, now his habits are rubbing off on me.**

"No, its fine, I'm glad we know where each other stands." He said calmly.

"You are so frustrating!" I complained.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You say you want a relationship, you say you want to see where this goes, yet, your still dating my sister, you've never been in a committed relationship and you're gonna sit there and judge my actions. You don't know me. I never fucked with girls head the way you do. I never lied and acted like I had feelings for them just to get them in the sack." I confessed.

"Yeah, right. You never did that before?" Edward challenged.

"Nope."

"What about Alice?"

"What about Alice, we have an agreement. We can fuck who ever we want on the side. We're not together."

"Uh huh, and does she know this?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Of course she knows this. This is stupid, why am I even wasting my time explaining myself to you, of all people." I argued, taking a seat on the edge on my bed, looking across my room instead of at Edward.

"Jazz, why are like this, so bitter?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I, I don't know. I wasn't always this way."

"Yeah, I know, Bella told me."

I turned to face him.

"What, you talked to Bella about me?"

"Well, yeah, when we first got together. I wanted to get to know her more, I really liked her. It puzzled me that the two of you could be so different. She is sweet and gentle and you're rough and harsh. Bella told me you guys used to be really close and you were way different. You weren't afraid to speak your mind back than but you were kinder and never judge people beforehand. So what happened? It can't just be your parent's divorce."

I, I felt alone. Bella left to be with my father and I felt abandoned. I lost my sister, my best friend and my father on the same day. They never looked back or showed signs of regret. They never even thought to visit. I was pretty much dead to them. Sure, they wrote once a month. I was upset and I didn't want to hear what they had to say, hear their apologies or worst, hear how happy they were without me. I loved my mother but even she couldn't fix the hole in my heart.

After a while my mom gave up on giving me one on one chats and comforting me on the issue, she moved on to Phil. He became her main focus. Everyone had someone there for them expect me. I was alone, left to fend for myself. I hated my life. It was right round that time when I realized I liked guys just as much as girls, I freaked out.

I didn't have anyone to turn to, to talk to. I was afraid if I told the few friends I made they would prejudge me, be disgusted with me. I couldn't tell my mom, you know how mothers are. They worry over the littlest things. She would have taken it as me being gay more than likely. My mom's old fashion, she doesn't believe in people being bi.

My sister and father were hundreds of miles away and I didn't feel comfortable enough to tell my sister in a letter asking for understanding and comfort or my father if it was normal for a guy to have those emotions. I withheld my feelings for than on.

I learned people were happier around me if they thought nothing was wrong, that I was a happy normal teen. People had their own problems the last thing they wanted was have to deal with mine. Shit, I didn't even want to deal with my problems. I hid them deep inside and I was pretty good at it for a while. Until of course I saw a good looking guy and my dick would twitch with need.

The first guy truly liked, I met at a bar. I of course was underage and had a fake id. I came in with my friends for the free booze and to score with the ladies. However, none of the girls there peak my interest. Then I saw him. Jacob was his name. He was tan and pretty built. He had short, jet black hair and deep brown eyes. I swear I thought I was going to cum at the near sight of him. I had seen a couple guys that I thought were cute but none who I reacted that strongly towards.

He turned and gave me a smirk. At first I thought I must have been mistaken. Why would someone like him be interested in this scrawny, blond hair, green eye, preppy kid? I looked around but there were no girls in my area. When I turned back he was waving me over. I nervously made my way over and stared at him like a fuckin stalker.

He was so hot I couldn't take me eyes off him. He chuckled amused and introduce himself. I took after his lead and did the same through a shaky voice. I was so nervous and scared. I never felt so physical attracted to someone at that time and I was scared I would freak him out or that my friends would see just what a fucked up freak I was.

Jacob didn't seem put off by my stares in the slightest. We had a round of drinks and then Jacob told me to meet him outback. I was surprised how forward he was being. I mean, he didn't' seem that much older than me and he was pretty confident in himself. I admired him for that.

After telling my friends I was leaving, I snuck out to the back.

Jacob made quick work and slam me to the concrete wall of the building. A gush of air left me and Jacob grabbed my arms forcing them against the wall near my head. He gave me a mischief smile and his eyes darken.

"Boy I am going to have fun with you."

I shivered in anticipation and leaned forward to kiss his lips. I was a couple of inches away when another guy came out of nowhere. I worried he would see me and tell my friends about me, even though I never saw the guy before. My worried thoughts soon left me and pain immediately followed as he punched me hard in the gut while Jacob restrained me.

I moaned dropping to my knees and held my sore stomach.

"Is that good for you, you sick fuck!" Jacob shouted, kicking my back causing me to fall head first on the ground.

I covered me head and curled up in a ball as Jacob went one step further and spit on me.

"Go back to where you came from faggot!" He called out before storming off with his friends.

I laid there and cried for a while.

After the long walk home my mom bitched to me about how late it was and then demanded to know what happened to my face. I told her I got in a fight. I didn't have to heart or the courage to tell her the truth."

"Wow, Jazz, I had no idea, I'm sorry." Edward said, giving one of my hands a light squeeze.

I harshly laugh, breaking his hands hold.

"How could you? You were too busy becoming another cocky asshole like Jacob and banging sluts." I snapped.

"I would never lay a hand of anyone, unless they deserved it." He stated.

"After that, there were a few others guys. I never went as far as to have sex with them but I made out with them and exchanged oral. Every time I was with them I couldn't help but think back to the whole Jacob situation. I would start panicking, thinking the guy was playing a cruel joke on me and any minute someone was going to come out of the closet or come out of the backseat of a car and jump me. It just didn't seem worth the risk.

I swore guys off after that and then a met Alice and we been together ever since. Though I bang the occasional girl on the side, letting Alice know it's was purely physical between us. Then you came along."

"So where do I fit in all of this?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"You don't honestly think I'm like that Jacob guy, do you?"

"How could I not, you say you never felt this way for a guy, your dating my sister, your always up on her and yet you claim she means nothing to you. How do you expect me to believe you're not playing some sick game on me? You said it yourself, your friend's think I'm gay, they gossip and making fun of me."

"Jazz, I would never play a joke on you. Besides, how do I know you're not doing the same to me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're so mean to me, you shut me off and turn me on then shut me off. It's like a game to you. How do I not know, you're not just luring me in and going to out me in front of my friends and everyone at school just to spite me, because I'm Jacob's kind as you say?"

"Good point. So then what, call us even?"

"There you go back in game mode. It's not about getting even or evening the score."

"Then what's it about?"

"I want to be with you! All of you! I don't care that you're an asshole to me most of the time. I want you, inside and out. I feel something I never felt for anybody else. I admit it even scares me sometimes, how much you push me away and I still come back with open arms. And I think it's because I…"

"Okay stop right there, don't even finish that fuckin sentence, because if you say what I think you're going to say I'm gonna be sick."

I watched as Edward's frustration grew to anger.

"I fuckin love you, how's that?"

A gasp could be heard across the room, but it's wasn't from me. I looked towards the doorway only to find a wide eye Bella.

**Shit!**

* * *

**Note: **Reviews Please. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Note**: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

There was pure silence. You could have heard a pen drop, that's how quiet it was. Bella stood there like a statue with one hand on the door handle and her face reading pure horror. Her widened eyes never left Edward's. It was as if she was unable to tear her eyes away, it was as if I was invisible.

My gaze was fixed on my opened door. It suddenly occurred to me, I forgot to close it and I basically let my very private conversation with Edward be heard by on goers. I started to get antsy, finding it hard to stay put, wondering how much Bella could have heard.

It was clear on her face, no matter what she may have heard, it was enough to know the truth and it was enough to know that I and Edward had betrayed her.

One thing was for sure, we were all at a loss of what to say or do next. We were all freaken clueless.

I kept telling myself to speak but no words would come out. I knew what I had to say, what I needed to say to my sister, but I couldn't do it. My mouth was literally drying up on me, my palms were sweating and my heart rate was jacked up. I wasn't sure what I was more worried about, Bella's reaction to my words or the fear of others finding out.

Before anyone could worked up the courage to speak, my mom's voice filled the air.

"Breakfast is ready!" She called down the hall.

I took that as my prefect escape. I jump up off the bed ready to head out of my room, just so I could fuckin breath. My chest felt like it was constricting my air flow and I desperately needed to take a breath of air before I passed out.

It was then, that Bella's eye left Edward's and focused on my own. I stopped in my tracks taken off guard by her hurt stare. She gave me one look, and then proceeded downstairs towards the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

I made quick work and headed out my room, knowing any minute Edward would wake up from his trance like state and ask me the question I was unprepared to answer.

I walked to the breakfast table taking my usual seat, thankful for the distraction. Phil was busy at work, finishing the last of the eggs as my mother began to set the plates. Bella made sure to sit in the chair furthest from me, silently letting me know she wanted nothing to do with me at that moment.

I knew one of these days something would happen, someone would slip up and Bella would find out the truth. Though I never thought I would be the one to make that mistake. I was always so careful with my feelings and with my actions. Of course, the one time I decided to let Edward in about my past I forgot to close the fuckin door.

I might as well as stabbed Bella in the heart. I hurt her that much. She didn't have to say anything. I could see it on her face.

I didn't want to hurt my sister that was never my plan. In fact, I tried hard not to hurt my sister as much as possible. I always knew this would be a lose, lose situation.

I could hear the chair next to me being pulling out, making a scratching noise against the floor, alerting others at the table. I looked up to see Edward about to sit next to me. I tensed up in my spot and put my hand out to stop him from sitting there.

"What are you doing? Sit next to Bella." I whispered, trying not to inform the whole table of what I was saying.

Edward stubbornly rejected the thought and sat in the seat next to mine. I could feel Bella's hard glare on me, on us.

Renee gave Edward a questioning look probably wondering why he wasn't sitting next to Bella, wondering why he preferred to sit next to me instead of his own girlfriend. Though, after a hunger compliant by Phil wondering what the holdup was all about, all was forgotten by my mother and she headed over to the countertop to retrieve the plates of food.

She fixed us all a plate of eggs, sausage and toast.

I stared at my plate of food for a good ten minutes worried about Bella's lack of a reaction, wondering why she didn't go off on me or Edward and hoping she wouldn't flip out in front of everyone.

I looked up observing everybody at the table. Shockingly, everyone was acting as if it was any other normal day. Edward cleared his plate in no time as if he had not eaten in over a hundred years and was well on his way for seconds and Bella was even eating some of her food.

It wasn't till my stomach growled in hunger that I brought a piece of toast to my mouth and I started to relax a little bit.

It started off pretty quiet around the table. Everyone was too busy eating their food to have a conversation, the only words that left the groups mouths was to pass the salt or pepper.

Things were starting to look up, that was into half way through my mom thought it would be a good idea to start up a discussion.

"I haven't seen you guys much. You're always so busy being teenagers. What's new?" My mom asked looking around the table, honestly interested in our drama filled lives.

Bella dropped her fork against her plate, the action causing an annoying clanking noise.

"Well, Jazz is gay and apparently fucking my boyfriend. Excuse me, I lost my appetite." She confessed, before making her way back up the stairs towards her room.

The silence returned yet again. I couldn't believe what had happened. I couldn't believe my own sister outted me in front of our mother.

I didn't know what I was feeling more, embarrassed, scared or pissed off. I knew Bella was upset, but what she did was just wrong. It should have been my choice to announce such information to my mother.

I just continued eating my meal as if Bella had not said anything at all, hoping my mom would forget what had been said and we could start the day over again. I could feel her eyes on me, but she didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Umm, I'm gonna head out. Jasper can you walk me out?" Edward asked, getting up from his seat.

I didn't even look at him. I just kept eating, trying to block out all sounds and images around me.

"I'm eating." I stated between chews.

"Jasper, be polite." My mother ordered, gesturing me to go.

I let out a huff before pushing my chair out and following Edward out the front door. I made sure that the door was close this time.

"What is it?" I asked, not really sure if I even wanted to know.

In fact, judging by the way Edward was suddenly acting, seeing his nervousness on the subject, I knew I didn't want to know.

"What do you think about what I said to you in your room? I mean, how do you feel about me?" He asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"Look, I admit my first reaction to you was wrong, you're actually a decent guy, but I can't t deal with this right now. My main focus is on sister. She's probably balling her eyes out and cursing my name at this very moment."

"I understand you have a lot going on, with your sister's emotions and her outing you out to your parents, but I'm important too Jasper. I deserve some respect too. Let me know when you're ready to man up and face this. Till then, I don't think we should see each other." Edward stated.

I didn't reply back. I didn't know what to say to change anything between us, to make anything better. I wasn't even sure there was such a way.

Edward didn't wait for a reply either, he said his peace and then he was gone.

* * *

"Okay, I just want to clear one thing up. I'm not gay, I'm bi, if that helps any." I said seeing the concern on my mother's face when I reentered the kitchen.

"Jasper, I don't care whether your gay or not, it's not about who you are, it's your actions. What you did to your sister was wrong."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her, apologize."

"Good." My mom retorted before picking her plate up and bringing it over to the sink to wash it.

I started up the stairs when my mom called out to me.

"Oh, and Jasper…"

I stopped mid step and turn to give her my full attention.

"…Edward is a really nice guy. I would be happy if either one of my kids ended up with him. He's a keeper, you should hold on to him." She voiced with a knowing smile.

I couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said before climbing up the rest of the stairs to Bella's room.

I lightly knocked on my sister's door but there was no response on the other side. I slowly turn the knob and was met with my teary eyed sibling.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked cautiously making my way into her room.

"I'm not mad about you having a secret relationship with my boyfriend." She suddenly said.

"You're not?" I challenged, looking at her bloodshot, glossy eyes and red nose.

"Okay, yeah, I am, but I'm more upset that you didn't' tell me you are… that you're gay." She stressed.

"Bi, I'm bi, not gay." I corrected, taking a seat next to her on her bed.

"Whatever, the point is, we used to share everything together. Now, after finding such a secret out about whom you truly are, I realized you were right. We are practically stranger. I just didn't want to believe it, but you were right. We don't even know each other anymore." She confessed sadly.

"Well, we can start over and get to know each other again." I suggested.

"I would like that." Bella voiced giving me a small, hopefully smile.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, your pain in the ass brother and I'm bi." I announced putting my hand out for her to shake.

Bella let out a chuckle before embracing my hand with her own.

"I'm Bella, your lovely, bright sister and your right, you are an ass, but I love you anyway."

Now it was my time to laugh.

"So, how did mom take it?" Bella asked nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Surprising well."

"Damn it, I was hoping she would go off on you. You always were her favorite." She complained.

"Yeah, and your dad's favorite. So were even." I claimed.

"So, you and Edward huh?" Bella asked awkwardly.

"I didn't do it to spite you and not to rank scores here but I was with Edward before you were."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, because it doesn't."

"No, it's not and I'm sorry I put you through this. You're my little sister and I don't want to ever see you get hurt."

"Thanks. So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Edward. Do you want to be with him, like really be with him in a relationship?"

"I don't know, its scares me. I never really had a real relationship before and I'm afraid I will just end up making the situation worst. I don't even know what I'm going to do about Alice."

"Oh, you heard about that huh?"

"You speak pretty loudly on the phone and with the door cracked open it's impossible to miss."

"Opps." She said blushing.

"Well for what it's worth Edward really likes you. I can tell. I was too blind to see it before but now it all makes sense, the frequent questions about you and our relationship, him always wanting to meet me over here instead of his place, dealing with your bickering. Jasper, he's crazy about you."

I couldn't help the warm feeling that came over me. It was weird to think but I really did like Edward more than I was willing to admit. He made me feel good inside, feel alive in a world I often felt dead in.

**Shit, how could this work?**

**Edward's friends don't even know his… well into me like that.**

**My friend's don't even know except Alice and look how well that worked out.**

**We could never have a normal relationship, we would always be hiding.**

**What kind of a relationship is that?**

**And what about Alice?**

**I always thought if I wanted a committed relationship I would have it with her, what happened?**

**Maybe Alice and I are the better choice.**

**I mean, I really do care for Alice… but Edward makes me feel different.**

**I don't know, maybe I'm meant to be alone.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been two weeks since Edward and my cover had been blown by my sister. Shockingly not much had changed. My mom didn't even blink an eye when she found out I was bi. It was almost as if in some weird, twisted way she knew, she knew I was different from the rest. It was great to hear that she would support me no matter what.

Bella was no different. She truly was full of heart. She never once brought up the whole Edward situation or how much I hurt her, instead she stuck to her word and we started over from scratch with our relationship, slowly building our loving bond once again.

Alice and I talked about her feelings and as painfully as it was for her to put herself out there, I was grateful we were finally on the same page. I of course told her I loved her as a friend and that she could always come to me to talk or hang out if she wanted.

We both decided to can the sex side of our friendship. I didn't want to mislead Alice and she didn't want to a half ass relationship. She deserved better. Though we both left the conversation with a mutual understanding and respect towards each other, Alice asked to have some space until she could move on from her feelings towards me.

I felt good, it felt like I was finally moving forward with my life and everything was going smoothly, everything except with Edward. I saw him from time to time at school but never had the nerve to approach him. I didn't know what to say to him and he was pretty good at keeping his distant from me, basically putting the ball in my court.

The problem was I had no idea what to do with the ball. I spent my time concentrating on my classes and school work and ignoring my whole issue with him. It felt like I was moving one step forward and two steps back. I didn't want to admit it but I missed him, a lot.

* * *

"I heard your passing all your classes, congrats." Bella said coming into my room.

"I know I can't believe it, my brain came out right when I needed it most." I replied from my spot on the bed.

"Yeah, now if only your heart would." Bella lectured, taking a seat next to me.

I let out a defeated sigh. I knew she was right but at the same time I didn't want to talk about my situation with Edward, especially to my sister who used to date him.

"I'm serious Jazz; graduation is only a week away. You need to talk to him before you lose him forever. Edward is not a guy you want to pass up on, his sweet and hot and he really cares for you. Obviously the feeling is mutual or else you wouldn't be in bed sulking."

"I'm not sulking." I protested pulling the covers over my cold body.

Bella gave me a knowing look.

"Okay maybe a little. Why are you so eager to see us get together anyway?" I questioned.

"I liked Edward, I did, but I never had strong feeling for him like you do. I know what you feel for him is real. I want you to be happy and if Edward makes you happy go for it, he won't wait forever Jazz. A hot guy like him, some girl or guy is going to get him soon if you don't."

* * *

It was late at night and Bella's words of commitment were sinking in my head. I started to wonder, if I did really want a relationship with Edward if I would I be able to deal with everything that came along with it, like sex. I never fucked a guy before and I sure as hell knew Edward had never done anything like that as well. I knew the basics but that was it. I needed to get informed and see if the idea of sex with a guy was even something I wanted to do in the future.

I flipped through the channels on my television until I was met with a porn station, a gay porn station to be exact. I made sure my door was closed and lock and that the volume was low. Although my family was well aware of my sexual preference, I did not want to be that open with them.

I laid back on my bed and began to watch one of the many programs available for my viewing pleasure. The guys in the film weren't back looking either. Neither was up to Edward's level but they had some good features, they were both in shape and had nice smiles. Their acting sucked but they looked to have chemistry with each other.

I watched intrigued as they got down to the nitty gritty. The guys started off rolling around on the bed, multitasking. They were making out as they worked on undressing each other.

The men changed positions once naked, getting on their sides spooning each other. Before I knew it, one of the guys started pounding into the other's ass. Both of them were moaning at the feeling and the bed was making creaking noises from their fast, strong movements. I could see the guy's firm ass tightening up as he fucked the other man in the ass. I could see his muscles flexing and straining, his back arching with need, his free hand coming over to help jerk off his buddy, his face scrunching up in pleasure.

**Shit that's hot.**

Just the thought of possibly doing something like that to Edward was turning me on. I started to squirm wondering if I should take matters into my own hands when my cell went off. I jumped not expecting the noise, and quickly turned off my television as if whoever was calling would know what I was doing or thinking. I brought my phone up to see I got a text. It was from Edward of all people.

_Hey, I need a ride. Can you pick me up? I'm at club Loud._

_Thanks, E_

**What the fuck?**

**Edward's at a club, and he wants me to pick him up?**

I was about to say no when I realized this was my chance to finally talk to him. He was the one to texted me, so maybe he wanted to talk. Maybe he would start off the conversation and help me ease into what I want to say.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys and told my mom not to wait up for me.

* * *

It took me a good twenty minutes just to find the club and parking was a bitch. After all that chaos was over with I headed inside in search of Edward. There were so many people there it was jammed packed, I started to doubt I would even be able to find Edward.

Luckily, I spotted him over by the bar and he was looking pretty wasted. He was slouched over in his chair talking to the bartender who was shaking his head. I could guess by the situation Edward was asking for another round and the bartender was cutting him off for the night. I walked through the cowards and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Edward turned around giving me a confusing/sleepy look.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" He asked, slurring his words.

"You texted me, remember?" I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"No, no I didn't, did I?" He asked to himself.

"I texted you. Sorry, he's pretty drunk, I texted the first name that came up in his phone." The bartender announced.

"Oh, thanks. Let's get you home." I said awkwardly, trying to pull Edward away from his stool.

Edward clumsily fell forward and nearly knocked me to the ground with his weight in the process. Fortunately I had a good grip on the bar and I was able to prevent that from happening. I lead the way out of the club, practically dragging him along.

* * *

The car ride back was silent besides the occasional moan of discomfort coming from Edward.

"You okay?" I asked, seeing he was holding his head in in hands.

"I drank too much." He whined.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his late assessment.

"You think?" I joked, amused.

* * *

Edward clung to my side resting his head on my shoulder as I lead the way to my room. I could feel his warm breath hit my neck with his every exhale, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel his breathing pick up and his nose rub affectionately against my neck.

"Fuck me." He slurred in my ear, causing me to halt my steps.

Edward didn't react fast enough to my sudden pause and he stumbled, nearly falling in the process. I can't help but snicker at his current state. He wanted to fuck, yet he could barely walk much less talk.

He recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his body so that we were pressed up against each other. He slowly grounded his hard dick into me, awaking my own shaft in the process.

**Shit I want this, bad.**

**Why does he have to be drunk?**

Edward took my ear in his mouth, lightly nibbling on it as he spoke. Making it even harder to understand what he was saying, his slurred words were now muffled.

"We will never see each other after high school. We'll be off to different colleges. We might as well go out with a bang."

I busted out laughing at that.

Edward pulled back looking offended.

"Stop laughing at me." He whined, like a little kid not getting his way.

"I'm sorry but that's fuckin funny as shit. You are so fuckin wasted. You won't remember this in the morning." I voiced, siting him down on the bed.

"All the more reason to have your way with me." He replied fumbling with the zipper on his jeans.

"Stop." I warned, feeling my desire start to take over.

Unsuccessful at unzipping his jeans, Edward went a different route and began to take his shirt off.

"Stop trying to take your clothes off." I voiced frustrated, feeling my own jeans getting tight.

Edward let out a sigh, bringing his hands down to his sides in defeat.

"Why don't you want me? I want you so fuckin much it hurts." He confessed, I can tell his words are true.

I give a small smile in return.

"It's not that I don't want you…" I leaned forward, hovering over him.

I could see the hope in his eyes as I grinded into him letting him feel all of me. He whimpered in response grabbing a hold of my hips trying to bring me closer to kiss. I moved towards his ear instead of his mouth, grazing his skin with my lips as I spoke.

"…I'm afraid you'll regret this in the morning." I said.

"I thought I wouldn't remember this in the morning?" He challenged.

"Exactly, and don't you want to remember the first time you have sex with someone you care about?"

"Jazz, why can't you just go for it? I don't care about tomorrow I want you now. Edward voiced, pressing his lips to mine.

It felt fuckin great, his warm, wet tongue sloppily sliding around mine, his dick rubbing up against mine, causing great friction. However, his moves were weak and sluggish and his mouth had a strong alcoholic taste I could not ignore.

I broke away from his mouth unable to continue knowing he was drunk and not fully aware what he was doing.

"At least lay with me."

"That I can do." I said causing Edward to give the first smile of the night.

I moved to my side of the bed and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. We were spooning just like the porno I had watched earlier except we weren't fucking. It amazed me how fast I had grown in just two weeks and I had Edward to thank for it.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for the lack of updating, things are starting to pick up at work, which means less hours and energy to work on my stories. I will try to keep to my weekly updates but don't be surprise if there are a couple of times where it takes me a week and a half to two weeks to update. Please Review, I love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I entered my room to find Edward beginning to wake up. He was groaning in discomfort as he stirred around in my bed and his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Here take these." I said holding out some pills.

"What are they?" Edward asked, cautiously eyeing the tablets in my hand, as if he wasn't sure if he could fully trust me or not.

"Advil for your headache and I brought some water too, to help wash them down." I stated, holding the cup of water out in my other hand.

After Edward came to the decision I was only trying to help him out, he eagerly took the pills from my palm and toss them to the back of his throat, than he grabbed the cup of water from my other hand and took a big gulp, swallow everything down.

"Uh, it feels like someone hit me in the head with a hammer." He moaned.

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night." I said taking a seat on my bed.

Edward's eyes widened at my comment, suddenly looking panicked.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked amused.

Edward got quiet and he face scrunched up in confusion trying to silently search his brain for answers.

"The last thing I remember was you coming to the bar to take me home." He confessed.

"Yeah, that is pretty much the just of it."

Edward let out a breath in relief.

"…That and you asked me to fuck you… several times." I finished, smirking at the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Oh god." He stressed, covering his face up with his hands, as if too humiliated to face me.

After a moment passed, Edward brought his hands down and looked over at me in sheer horror, as if he came to his own conclusion of last night.

"Oh god, we didn't… I mean, I didn't…" He rambled off.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." I claimed.

"Oh thank god." He breathed out.

I arched an eyebrow, giving him an offended look.

"I mean, you know what I mean." He said, blushing.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, giving him a grin.

"So, your mom doesn't care that I'm here, now that she knows that your bi?" Edward questioned.

"To tell you the truth, she doesn't know you're here. No one does. Everyone was asleep by the time I got you here last night and I didn't see the need to tell her this morning. I doubt she will care much. It's not like this was your first time spending the night here or like something happened last night." I explained.

"Yeah, but it's, different now." He argued.

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, we have something, don't we?" Edward asked uneasily.

I remained quiet and let him sweat it out a little bit. He looked uncomfortable, squirming in his spot as if not sure if he should stay or leave.

"Are you saying you want us to be official Edward?"

"Well, don't you?" he asked uncertain.

The truth was I did think about having a relationship with Edward, a lot. I wondered what it would be like to have Edward by my side every night, what it would be like to feel truly wanted by him, truly cared for, to be fully intimate with Edward as well. I thought about it and then I thought about the whole Jacob issue and the people in the world who weren't accepting of my kind or hiding who they really were. I didn't want to end up scared of what others thought, scared or getting hurt because someone didn't approve of my lifestyle. I didn't want it to ruin my life. Then there was the issue of our different paths in life.

"You do realize we are going to two different colleges."

"We could make it work." Edward said determined.

"I guess that's true, there is always phone sex." I teased.

Edward gasped in shock and his cheeks grew red once again.

"Oh come on, like you never done it before."

"Well yeah, but not with a guy."

"Trust me Edward, it works the same way." I voiced amused.

"So, are we a couple now?"

I smiled at his cute naive ways, giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not great at relationships but I'll try with you, if you're willing to."

"Yeah, okay." Edward said happily, getting out of my bed.

He immediately blushed when he realized he was no longer wearing his pants.

I took the time to look over his nicely shape form. He had a nice four pack going on. I licked my lips as my eyes moved down to his happy trail, knowing very well what body part the trail of hair lead to.

"Where are my pants?"

"Oh, here you go." I said picking them off the ground and tossing them over to him.

"You took them off during the middle of the night claiming you were hot."

**I can't argue with that.**

**He is fuckin hot.**

"Oh, thanks." He replied, slipping them back on one leg at a time over his boxers.

As excited as Edward was for the idea of us. I couldn't help but think of his background. Edward was a jock and hung out with a judgmental gang of students. It wouldn't take much for him to ruin his reputation with his friends if they found out about us. It wouldn't take much for his friend's to brainwash him into leaving me either. I couldn't risk getting attached and then getting hurt like that. I wouldn't let myself fall that hard, set myself up for failure.

"Let's not tell anyone about us, for a while. There's no point in letting everyone know about us, if we don't even know if it's going to work, you know what I mean?"

"No, Yeah, I totally agree. We'll keep it hush, hush." Edward agreed.

"Come on, I'm sure your hungry. My mom made a whole spread downstairs."

I went to open my bedroom door when Edward grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. He bit his lower lip looking nervous yet eager at the same time.

"Wait, before you open the door there's something I want to do."

I watched intrigued as Edward basically did a totally turnaround in front of my very eyes, from a shy, insecure guy to a cocky, confident one, pushing me against the back of my door and meeting my lips in a heated kiss.

**Damn, why does he have to do this now?**

**Now I'm excited, literally.**

**I can feel my pants getting tighter by the second.**

Just as I was going to kiss him back Edward pulled away from me, leaving me a little stunned. He smirked at my shocked state.

**Fuckin tease!**

"Okay, let's have breakfast." He said encouraging me to open the door.

**Fuck breakfast!**

I eyed his lips hungrily.

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore." I stated before pressing my lips against his.

"Jazz... (Kiss)…your mom… (Kiss)…will wonder… (Kiss)… where you are. Plus, I'm kind of hungry." Edward said between my kisses.

I groaned in protest but agreed.

"Fine, to be continued than."

Edward snickered at my annoyance, as I fixed my jeans trying to hide my excitement before opening my door.

* * *

"Hey honey, what do you want for breakfast?" My mom asked looking up from the food she was cooking on the stove. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Edward.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't realize you where here."

"Yeah, uh, I uh, drank a little too much last night and Jazz was kind enough to let me stay the night."

"I bet he was." Phil mumbled at the table.

My mother and Edward didn't seem to hear his smartass remark but I heard it loud and clear.

"Hey, you're supposed to be trying to get on my good side remember, soon to be step father?" I snapped.

"Jasper, I'm going to marry Phil whether you like it or not. You might as well get used to it, and he doesn't have to suck up to you…" My mom announced, turning her attention to Phil before continuing.

"…You know that right?" She suddenly asked worried.

"Yes sweetie, I'm well aware." Phil replied.

"And may I remind you two; you have to be careful now a days. I hope you guys are taking precautions, wrapping it up." My mom lectured.

"Mom, please stop." I begged.

"Well, you don't want to windup pre…" She stopped mid-sentence and broke out into laughter.

"…Dear lord, I almost said pregnant. Well I guess we don't have to worry about that."

"Disease." Phil threw out, trying to help my mother with her sex speech.

"Oh yes, that's right. There are so many sexual diseases out there. I hope you guys are being safe."

"Thanks for the concern Miss Whitlock but I get checked out every six months." Edward answered.

"Yeah, and I've been checked out before and I'm clean. So there is nothing to worry about." I voiced.

"Well that's good to know." My mom stated.

"By the way, where is Bell? I haven't seen her this morning?" I asked, trying to end the awkward questions.

"Oh, she spent the night at her friend, Alice's house." My mom answered.

"Oh, how great." I announced sarcastically.

I haven't talked to Alice since she said she needed her space. Though I was more than willing to give her space it still hurt to know she was able to hang out with my sister with ease, but not me. It made me wonder what they could possible talk about with each other. I wondered if Alice thought less of me now, was badmouthing me to my sister and wondered if Bella was doing the same, after all I put her through.

"You and your sister aren't still fighting are you?" My mom asked concerned.

"No."

"Good, I hate to see my babies raging." She said pinching my cheeks, as if I was a baby still.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing." I stressed, trying to dodge her touch.

"I'm your mother, that's my job silly."

"In that case, I'm waiting for you to retire."

I could see Edward biting his lower lip, trying hard not to bust out laughing.

"Are your parents this bad?" I asked annoyed.

"Worst." Edward said through snickers.

During breakfast something suddenly occurred to me. I knew nothing about Edward. I knew nothing about his life, it was a totally mystery to me. If I was going to try and have a relationship with him I needed to learn some things about him.

"I never asked what your parents are like." I thought out loud.

Edward looked a little shocked at my comment. I guess he didn't expect Breakfast to be full of questions. He finished chewing the food that was in his mouth before responding.

"My dad's a doctor. He thinks I share his passion but I don't. I mean, helping people is nice and all but I just can't handle seeing blood and dealing with death and everything. I want a more uplifting job. My father and I really don't have much in common. As for our father and son time, my dad considers quizzing me on medical terms on a daily basis and telling me about his day in the hospital bonding time. I have a hard time stomaching his chats of blood and operating on patients. My mother and I are closer. We have a date night once a week."

"What the fuck is a date night? That sounds like fuckin incest."

"Ewe, no! It's just a day my mom and I schedule for just us, so we can watch movies, gossip or go shopping."

"Man, your mom sounds pretty cool. On second thought, can we trade?" I joked.

Edward laughed.

"Nope, no one get my mom but me."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, okay, that did sound a little strange."

I snickered.

"Hey Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"I like this side of you. You're easier to be around, fun even."

"What? I wasn't fun before?"

"No, you were a complicated, pain in the ass." Edward claimed.

"Well don't be shy, tell me what you really think." I voiced sarcastically.

Edward gave me a smirk before turning his attention down at his empty plate.

"We should study. Finals are tomorrow." I announced realizing high school was nearly over.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Edward voiced getting up from his seat.

I followed suit and walked him to the front entrance.

"Oh shit, I forget I drove you last night, you don't have your car."

"Don't worry about it, my house isn't far from here, I can walk. A little fresh air will do me good. I'll see you at school." Edward said, before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips, leaving me wanting nothing more than to pull him back to me, demanding he give me a real kiss, but I ignored those feelings and let him walk away.

"See you tomorrow!" I called out, watching Edward firm ass moving further and further away from my eye sight.

**Maybe taking things more seriously with Edward won't be so bad after all.**

* * *

**Note:** Review please! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be arriving in Forks shortly, thank you!" The flight attendant announced over the intercom.

I felt my stomach tighten up on me as the plane got closer and closer to the ground. I wasn't afraid of flying, that's not why I was feeling sick to my stomach. No, my nervousness ran deeper.

I was on my way to visit my father, Charlie. I haven't seen him in over five years and I was going to spend a whole week with him before I headed off to college. We had made plans for me to visit a while back.

I wanted to see my father. I did, I was actually a little excited, eager to see him as I boarded the plane. However, as I got closer to my destination my excitement turned into anxiety.

I'm sure anyone would be feeling queasy if they were about to spend a week with a family member they barely knew anymore and in the middle of nowhere.

My father lived basically out in the boonies. There were not many people that lived in Forks and from what I could see from my window seat, the small town of Forks was surrounded by miles of woodlands. I would be miles away from civilization. The thought alone made my palms sweat and my heart beat race.

**What if my father and I don't get along? **

**I would have nowhere to escape.**

* * *

I made my way down to the waiting area in the airport looking around for my father. I knew I wouldn't be what my dad would be expecting to find with my dark hair and black wardrobe and I started to wonder if Charlie still looked the same as he had many years ago.

A lot could have changed in five years and in fact, a lot had changed. I cursed under my breath realizing I had no clue what key elements to look for, nor did my dad. Neither one of us were big on the whole taking pictures thing.

Finally after a good ten minutes of searching, I spotted a familiar face. I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips. My father looked practically the same as he did before he left, except for a couple of added pounds to his mid-section and a few of gray hairs on top of his head.

When he saw me he had to do a double take. He gave me a smile in return but it did not reach his eyes which were full of concern as he scanned my appearance over.

"Hey dad." I greeted awkwardly as I walked closer to where he was standing.

"My goodness, what happened to my son? You're all grown up." He replied, trying to play off his shocked state.

I knew he was surprised by my dark appearance, how could he not be? The boy he left behind had a head full of golden locks and wore colorful, bright clothes unlike the drab, cold look I was sporting.

"Well don't just stand there, come here and give me a hug." My dad demanded, opening his arms out for me.

I set my bags down to the side and hesitated before leaning in and giving my father a light squeeze.

"So, are you ready for the fun times to begin?" Charlie asked with more enthusiasm than he normally possessed.

I wasn't sure if he felt guilty for all the wasted years or if he thought I preferred his fake happiness to realness. His act did little to excite me; instead it made me think he felt he had to please me, like he wasn't showing his real self. I frowned at this.

My father was usually a downer type of person and oddly I preferred him that way. It helped balance things; my mom was the happy, uplifting one and my dad the complaining, logically thinker.

It put me at ease to know who my parents were; that at least I knew one thing would never change.

* * *

My dad's idea of fun was pretty pathetic. He considered watching the game on television with his favorite beer in hand or going finish fun.

**Boy does he have a lot to learn about teenagers and there idea of fun.**

I spent my days either going on the boat with my dad, getting eating by bugs and sweating up a storm or spent time in the room I was staying in, which was Bella's room, while my father watch television and drank his beer till he passed out on the couch.

It was hot and humid; I had to take two showers a day to feel refreshed. When it wasn't sunny out it was raining, I was miserable.

**No wonder Bella left. **

**I would run like a bat out of hell if I had to stay here longer than a week.**

**How she could stand five years I'll never know.**

I called Edward all the time, but his phone line was always busy. Finally I resorted to texting him.

I thought I was never going to get a hold of him, until one day as I was looking at some old family pictures, my cell started to vibrate, alerting me I had a text. I nearly knock over a pile pictures all over the floor. I was so excited to have contact from Edward.

_Hey, I know you have been calling me; I don't want you to think I have been intentionally ignoring you. Well, maybe I have a little… I just, I didn't want to hear your voice and get my hopes up. I have been going crazy thinking about you and I thought it might make it worst for me if I actually heard your voice on the phone knowing I wouldn't get to see you for another couple of days. _

_I also didn't want to interrupt your bonding time with your father; I know you both have a lot to catch up on. I hope all is going well and I'll see you when you get back. I miss you._

_Edward._

I wasn't sure how I felt after reading Edward's reply, happy or disappointed. I decided to not take it to heart and just be glad I heard from him. I felt tempted to respond back but there wasn't much to say. I missed him and I made that clear with my daily calls to his phone that went straight to voice mail.

I decided to turn my phone off after that; it wasn't healthy to obsess over such a little thing as a text when I was supposed to be spending time with my dad.

**Who knows when I will see my father again?**

I took a seat across from my dad as he read the newspaper, catching up on what was happening around the small town of Forks. He dropped the paper when he noticed my presence.

"How's your mother, I heard about the engagement?" He asked calmly.

I shrugged my shoulders not sure what to say.

"She seems happy and so far Phil is treating her right." I answered.

"Well that's all that matters." He said forcing a smile, bringing the newspaper back up to his face.

"Are you happy dad?"

He looked up from the article he was reading, thinking my question over.

"Sometimes, there are good days and bad days." He replied honestly.

"Ever thought it would come to this?"

"Son, life is unpredictable; things happen for a reason, I believe that." He stated, signaling that the conversation was over.

* * *

I laid on my back looking up at the glow in the dark stars that covered the ceiling in Bella's room. Edward clouded my thoughts. I misses him more than I thought possible.

I missed lying next to him in bed, I missed the blush that covered his cheeks when he was nervous, the excitement he held in his eyes, I missed his lips, the way his body felt against mine, and I missed his voice, the whole package.

I felt tempted to see if I had any new text messages on my phone but I refused to look. I place my turned off cell on the night stand and rolled over on my side waiting for sleep to take hold of me.

**If this is how it is being away from Edward for a week, how will I ever survive us going to two different colleges?**


	17. Chapter 17

A beam of light coming through Bella's light pink, girly drapes woke me up. Using one of my arms I shield my eyes from the bright shine while my other hand searched the night stand for my cell phone.

I pressed my fingers against the raised bump on top of the device turning my phone on, curious what time it was. As soon as the glow of light came back on my cell I was met with a beeping noise and a message stating that I had four unread texts.

My eyes widened at that and I quickly sat up in bed, eager to read the new messages. They were all from Edward.

* * *

_Good Morning! __**Sent at 8:35a.m.**_

_I can't get you off my mind. __**Sent at 10:15a.m.**_

_Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be. __**Sent at 11:33a.m.**_

_Are you ignoring me? __**Sent at 12:45p.m.**_

_I'm sorry. Fuck what I said, call me. I want to hear your voice. __**Sent at 1:20p.m.**_

* * *

I smiled widely reading the last text. Then I looked down at the time. It was five minutes after two.

**Shit!**

I quickly dialed Edward's number hoping to make it through this time.

"Jasper." I heard my name rushed out on the other end of the line, as if Edward had ran over to his phone just to talk to me.

"You're too cute." I replied.

"Fuck, it's good to hear your voice." He claimed, and then I heard a zipper noise.

I arched an eyebrow in question at the sound, it sounded like, unzipping of some sort.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked curious.

"Not yet." Edward replied mischievously.

"Fuck." I breathed out, feeling my boxers get a little snug.

Edward snickered in response.

**Fuck, I created a monster.**

**A horny monster.**

"Jasper, are you alone right now?" Edward asked in a huskily voice.

I pulled my phone away from my ear, eyeing it up and down.

**Who was this confident, pleasure seeker initiating phone sex?**

**What happened to the nervous, bashful Edward I know?**

**Maybe some time apart is a good thing.**

**Edward's horny, eager side comes out.**

"Jasper, are you still there?" Edward asked, worried he might have scared me off.

"Yeah, I'm here, but I'm not sure if I'm alone. I actually just woke up." I explained getting out of bed.

"Jasper it's two in the afternoon." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, I slept in. Hold on, let me see if the coast is clear."

I walked out into living room to find it empty, all the lights were off. I headed to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Jasper,_

_I have gone fishing with a friend. I would have asked you if you wanted to come along but you were out cold. I should be back by dinner time. See you later._

_Dad_

"Well it looks like today is your special day. My dad's gone fishing for the day. I'm all yours." I said smirking into the phone.

"Lucky me." Edward replied huskily.

I made my way back onto my bed and I licked my lips in anticipation. I placed my free hand at the rim of my boxers dangerously close to my ever growing dick.

My fingers brushed over my hair trail, eager to start.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoarsely.

"Now? I'm holding my dick in my hand, wishing it was your hand instead of mine."

I gasped at his words not expecting Edward to be so blunt, that was usually my job.

**I could get used to this roll switching thing.**

"Jasper." I heard him breathe out.

My breathing hitched and my eager hand pushed pass my boxer barrier, causing my long fingers to grace my stiff dick. I gasped as the sensation and wrapped my warm hand around it in a firm hold.

"Jasper, uh, so good." Edward moaned into the phone, I swear I could hear the jerk of his dick through the receiver.

"Fuck." I groaned, starting to put my own hand into motion.

I needed to take back some of the control. I wasn't going to last much longer if Edward didn't stop his moaning ways.

"Rub your balls." I demanded into the phone, trying to gain the upper hand again.

I heard a whimper come from the line.

"That's it, now squeeze them in your hand, I want you to beg me to let you cum."

"Ah, Jasper, please, so good, so, uh, It hurts, I can't hold on much longer." He expressed through pants.

I cranked the speed up on my dick as I listened to Edward's whines of pleasure mixed with pain. There was something about that combination that was so fuckin sexy. Pre cum covered the top of my dick making it easier for my hand to glide back and forth. I was so lost in my own pleasure I almost forgot Edward was still waiting for my approval for him to cum.

"Jasper, please can I cum? I'm so fuckin hard and horny, fuck, I'm gonna explode."

I let out a grunt at Edward's pleas and dropped the phone by my ear so I could use both of my hands. I closed my eyes and began to fondle my balls with one hand while the other continued to slide back and forth on my slippery dick. I arched my back, pushing my hips towards my hand want more, needing more.

"Jazz!" Edward whined.

"Fuck! Cum with me." I groaned into the phone as cum squirted onto my chest and dripped onto Bella's pink bed sheets.

"Uh, fuck." I half moaned, half complained.

I was going to have to remember to wash Bella's sheet before Charlie got back from fishing.

I continued riding my high out, jerking my dick until every last bit of cum came out.

"Umm, Jasper, fuck that was… there are no words. I'm tried as fuck. Shit, you wore me out." Edward panted into the phone.

"Yeah, just think what it would have been like if I was actually there." I said smirking lazily.

"Ah shit, you can't say things like that to me Jazz, You're gonna get my dick all excited again." He complained.

I snickered into the phone.

"Hey, I got time on my hands." I said playfully.

"You really are a freak you know that?" Edward teased.

"Hey, takes one to know one."

Edward snickered at that.

"As much as I would love a repeated performance, I need a rest. Like I said, you wore me out."

"Yeah, okay, enjoy your beauty sleep. I have things I have to take care of anyways, like cleaning my sister's cum covered sheets."

* * *

The rest of the week went off without a hitch. Edward and I talked every day. We unfortunately didn't get a chance to repeat our phone sex, considering my dad was always around and Edward had his friend's visiting him from time to time, but we managed to have a decent conversation once a day, voicing how much we missed each other and couldn't wait for gradation to come so that we could meet up again in person.

My father and I hung out more too. He showed me where he worked and introduced me to some of his friends. I thought my dad might had been lonely out in Forks, but he actually looked content. He seemed to like the woods and being away from the real world. I on the other hand couldn't wait to return to it.

"Well folks, it looks like clears skies all the way to Florida. We should be arriving at the airport in one hour. Thank you." The captain announced on the intercom.

I felt a shiver come over me knowing I would get to see Edward soon. I closed my eyes and began to dream of the hot guy waiting for my return.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked myself over in the full length mirror in my room. It seemed so unreal looking at myself in my cap and gown. I didn't look like me anymore. I looked like an adult who had his shit together, which couldn't have been further from the truth.

It was only an hour before graduation, an hour before my life would completely change.

In the beginning of the school year I couldn't wait for it to be over. I couldn't wait to leave all the immature, judgmental assholes behind. I thought it was never going to come to an end.

Now, it's here and I feel rushed to move on to other things.

It's like I'm holding onto anything I can, only to find someone is pulling me away.

It's strange isn't it? Time just doesn't seem to go fast enough sometimes and then other times, it goes by too damn fast. It's cruel even.

"Jasper honey, we have to head out now or else we are going to be late." My mom said peeking her head through my cracked down.

"Yeah, I know." I replied dully, finding my enthusiasm lacking the more and more I thought about the fact that Edward and I would be attending two different colleges.

I'm going to Everest whereas Edward is going to Jacksonville University. Our colleges are twenty minutes away from each other which isn't bad but with school assignments and trying to make new friends; who is to say we will have much time to see each other.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up." My mom sobbed proudly, wiping her watery eyes.

"Come on mom, the ceremony hasn't even started and your already crying, get a hold of yourself." I demanded as I followed her out of my room.

"I'm sorry, but your my baby and this is a big deal whether you want to admit or not." She disputed, grabbing a camera out of her bag.

"Mom, why are you stopping? We are going to be late, remember?" I stressed, trying to get pass the front door which she was blocking.

"Hold on, I just want to get one picture of you before we go. Now stand by the wall and smile." She instructed as she fixed the setting on her camera and aimed it towards me.

"Really mom, this is unnecessary." I argued, blocking her shot with my out stretched hand.

"Jasper, I'm your mother, what I say goes. Now put your hand down and smile." She voiced in a firm tone.

I let out a frustrated sigh and did as told, giving her a big, stupid, dorky grin, which was fake of course but she didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Perfect, okay let's go. Phil's already texting me, wondering where we are." My mom said, scrolling through her phone messages while leading the way out to her car.

My sister and Phil decided to go to the school ahead of my mother and I to check out the outcome and to save some seats for my mom and whoever the hell she might have invited to my graduation.

* * *

I quickly made my way out of the car and proceeded over to the other dressed students, hearing the vice principal's voice echo across the grounds.

"Wait, Jasper, your cap!" My mother shouted across the lawn, waving me down.

I made it about halfway before having to turn back around for my cap.

"Thanks." I voiced, taking the deep blue cap with gold tassels from her and sprinting across the field to the other students.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally reached my classmates. The principle began calling out names just as I joined the group.

I worked on calming my breathing, taking deeper, slower breaths and began to search for Edward. I haven't seen him sent my return from my father's visit. We talked quite a bit on the phone but that was it as far as contact. I wanted to see him, I needed to see him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't locate Edward in the big crowd of students. Everyone blended into a sea of blue and gold gowns and caps. Not to mention, Edward would be closer to the front of the line with his last name starting with "C" and I was towards the end of the line with mine beginning in "W".

**Why couldn't my last name end with an "A" or "B"? **

I waited and waited. It was a good twenty minutes in before I heard Edward's name get called. I watched eagerly as he stepped onto the stage and was handed his diploma. He looked fuckin hot in his blue gown and when he smiled out to who I assumed were his parents, he glowed. I watched in awe as he walked off over to the sitting area for the students that previously walked the stage.

After that, I waited and then waited some more. My feet were killing me and I was starting to fall asleep from sheer boredom. It wasn't until I felt the person behind me shaking my shoulder and yelling at me to pay attention that I realized I was being called. I quickly shook my embarrassment off and walked onto the stage.

I could hear my mom and sister cheering me on from the back. I waved to them giving a big smile as my mom took yet another picture of me.

Once done, I walked off the stage, feeling like a load had been lifted. I was now free of high school. I was my own person, free to do as I pleased.

I stopped in my tracks as my eyes met Edward's. He gave me a small smile before one of his friend's stole his attention back. I felt a strong urge to kiss Edward crazy in front of everyone. I wasn't sure if it was the desire to spite everyone on my last day of school or if was out of sheer lust, either way I fought my feelings and proceeded on to my chair in the back row.

The principle continued to speak after everyone walked the stage and was sited, giving us a long boring speech of where we were going from high school what we were going to accomplish, all that nonsense.

I caught Edward turning around a couple of times during the speech, glancing in my direction. Every time I met Edward's eyes he would blush and look away. It was like a little game we had going on, while the other students listen to the principal talk.

I couldn't wait to have Edward alone to myself. I was like ticking bomb waiting to explode from horniess.

Once the ceremony was official over, I made eyes at Edward signaling him to follow me. I strolled across the field to a huge, shady tree and leaned against it waiting from Edward to catch up. After saying his goodbye to his friends he jogged over to me.

I grabbed the top of his gown, gathering the material in my hands pulling him to me. I quickly switched position and pushed his back against the truck of the tree.

"You look so fuckin hot in this gown." I voiced, eyeing him up and down.

"If you like this, wait till you see what's underneath." He teased.

"You're going to make me investigate, are you?" I questioned huskily, arching an eyebrow.

Edward's eyes filled with excitement as my hands undid the first three buttons of his gown to be met with a bare chest. I moved my hands down the sides of Edward's gown, getting a feel of what was underneath or should I say not underneath.

"Fuck." I cursed when I didn't feel any layers of fabric under the gown, only body, a hard one at that.

Edward was completely naked under his robe.

"I thought you were going to be here sooner, that…umm…" He rambled off blushing.

I pushed his back hard against the bark and pressed my lips to his in a heavy make out session. We made out till our lips were pink and swollen. Though the thought of grinding up against Edward was very tempting I didn't want to risk it by spending too much time away from the others. I broke the kiss to find a big cheesy smile plaster to Edward's face, I'm sure my face mirrored his.

"I have to go, family dinner." I apologized through pants.

"Yeah, me too." He said sounding disappointed.

"I'll call you later, maybe we can hang out after?" I said wishfully, before walking back to my parents.

Edward nodded, letting me go before him, so no one would get suspicious of us missing.

* * *

Dinner was ever lasting. I finished my meal at lightning speed, hoping to hurry the process along. The only thing I had on my mind was Edward and that tonight was going to be the last night we had to see each other before college started. It was going to be our only free time to see each other for quite some time and I didn't want to pass it up.

I kept looking up at the clock, taping my foot, drumming my fingers against the table cloth. I did anything I could to make the time go by faster but my mom and Phil just keep going with the questions. They wanted to know what I was going to major in, what my plans for the future were and if I was going to get a job.

The only answer I could think of was Edward, Edward and Edward. Of course, I didn't say that. Instead I just told them I was still in shock that school was over and I wanted to check out all my options before committing to anything. They seemed satisfied with that reply and carried on with other topics to discuss.

It wasn't till two painstaking hours later that I was free of my family and calling Edward to come over.

Edward was quick to answer his phone, however, my relief was put on hold when I heard an older women's voice in the background, who I assume was his mother, asking who was calling. Clearly, he was still spending time with his family.

He told his mother and whoever else was around that it was his friend Emmett calling and excused himself to talk to me in private.

Once alone, I asked him if he could come over so we could "hang out." To my surprise Edward didn't argue, he didn't even answer me. Instead he shouted from where I presume was his room, to the other people in his house that he was going to spend the night at Emmett's house before they parted ways for college.

I know I should have been thrilled but I couldn't help but think of his choice of words, "part ways."

I started to think, was Edward serious about having a relationship with me and if so, was he ready for all the baggage that came along with it?

Edward already met my family and was welcomed with open arms but would Edward ever introduce me to his family or friends and if so, what would I be introduced as?

Would his own family be as accepting of me and of Edward's sexual choice?

How was Edward going to handle college with all the slutty girls on campus?

Edward was so impressionable. He said it himself; Emmett changed him from a loner to Mr. Cocky.

Who's to say that wouldn't happen again, or that he won't feel the need to impress someone?

* * *

All those thoughts were running through my head as Edward and I made out on my bed. My mother and Phil were already asleep and my sister was staying over a friend's house.

I kept thinking, does Edward really want me and if so, how long would it take till he got bore or fed up with my controlling, teasing ways?

I wasn't ready to have sex with Edward, even though I admitted to myself the thought of being with him fully sounded appealing and even after Edward drunkenly asked me to fuck him, I knew it was too soon for that type of commitment for either of us.

Besides, I never even utter those three little words of endearment before. I still wasn't even sure what love met. I never felt that way for someone and I didn't even think Edward knew the meaning of them either.

Sure, he shouted them at me once, in anger and frustration. I don't think that counts though, he was obviously just making a point that I was scare shitless of commitment and he was right.

I've seen what vows have done to my parents. I didn't want that with Edward or any relationship I had. I didn't want things to get ugly between us or grow stale.

Still, I wanted Edward to know I cared for him and that I was putting an effort into making us work.

I pulled away from Edward swollen lips, looking down at him in hunger. During our kissing frenzy I managed to undress him. He was now lying underneath me completely naked, while I hovered over him still fully clothed, admiring his gorgeous built.

"Since this is the last time we will be seeing each other, until we get our classes and rooms in order that is, I guess I should leave you with something to think about huh?" I teased, giving Edward a mischief smile.

Edward's eyes filled up with excitement at my words. I didn't wait for a response as I met his lips in another kiss.

"God, I missed this." I confessed breathlessly as I pulled away from his mouth.

Edward sighed in agreement.

"You know what else I missed?" I asked huskily, moving down his body.

I didn't wait for an answer as I moved my hand underneath his firm cheeks giving them a squeeze.

"Your ass…"

He let out a low moan as I continued.

"…Your hard chest…"

Edward gasped as my wet tongue swirled around his nipple before taking it in my mouth, getting it aroused. Once satisfied I moved on to his other, giving it the same attention.

"…but you know what I missed most of all…?" I teased, licking down hair trail, stopping short of his now hard dick.

I looked up into Edward's excited and curious eyes, watching as he gulped nervously.

Taking him into my awaiting mouth, I worked my tongue over the underside of his dick up to the very tip making him squirm and whimper with need.

Edward's hands griped the side of the bed and his once calm chest started heaving, moving up and down as he panted in desire. His nipples hard with pleasure, his muscles in his chest stiffen than relaxed only to tense up again under my touch. His dark blue eyes squeezing shut on contact, only to reopen when my touch went missing waiting eagerly for my next move.

Edward's forehead crinkled in ache as he moaned with need and thrust his beautiful sculpted hips off the bed towards my mouth trying to get any friction, secretly telling me what he wanted.

I began adding suction to the sensitive tip.

"Jasp… jasper, uh, please, I… uh, need more. It's starting to hurt." He stressed.

I use my free hand and caress his balls. Edward's half-closed eyes popped open in surprise and he let out a low groan. I tasted a drop of precum on my tongue. It was salty, yet sweet.

I continued licking up the couple of drops that had escaped, Edward bucked his hips wildly off the bed trying to force more of his dick into my mouth.

I pulled back watching amusing as he fucked the air, looking completely frustrated, his hands that were gripping the sheets were turning white from his tight hold. His dick was hard as a rock and standing straight up, begging for attention. I fought the urge to lick my lips.

"Impatience, aren't we?" I teased.

"Jasper come on, it really hurts. I never left you hanging before." Edward pleaded.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." I said, cupping his balls in my hand.

He started whining and moaning like a little bitch. _My bitch._

"Trust me its better this way. You'll appreciate it more when there is pleasure mixed with pain." I claimed.

"I would appreciate it just fine with your lips on my dick." He stated.

I snickered against his inner thigh and took one of his balls into my warm mouth.

"Oh fuck!" He expressed, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his wet tongue coming out to lick his dry lips.

Edward released one of his hands from the sheets and began to yank on his dick.

"Uh, yeah oh."

I quickly swat his hand away before he could finish himself off.

He groaned in frustration, followed by a sob. I swear he was a couple seconds short of crying.

That was when I decided to give in. I removed my hand from his balls and brought them to his outer thighs, bringing his lower body closer to me as I replaced my mouth back on his dick.

He let out a sigh of relief followed by a guttural groan as I began to move my mouth back and forth against his straining dick.

"Oh god, oh god, yeah, yeah uh fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer." He moaned, pushing his hips forward.

I sucked harder and faster.

Edwards's hips were moving crazily trying to match my rhythm; his hands came to hold my head in place. As if worried I would stop short.

"Ahh, fuck, I'm, I'm…"

I stayed put a stream of cum coated my throat. I still found it a little jarring to feel warm liquid shoot down my throat. That was the worst part of giving a blowjob trying not to gag during climax. Once I got through that part, the rest was fine. Most people found the taste of cum the worst part, not me, the worst part for me was the moment the cum shot down my throat, the whole speed, warm, texture thing, it was enough to make me gag. I always had to think of something else when my mouth got filled.

The best part of a blowjob other than receiving one was watching the other person come unraveled and hearing there moans of pleasure, knowing it was me that did that to them, it's in powering.

Edward's head hit his pillow exhausted. His eyes closed and a relaxed smile spread across his lips as he worked on his breathing.

I leaned forward giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Better right?" I asked amused.

"Uhhmm." he hummed, too tired to speak.

I let him sleep off his high as I went to the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and helped cleaned up the mess he made.

After everything was clean, I turned off the light pulled the covers over Edward's exposed body and cuddled up next to him, before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Note**: You won't believe my luck. After getting hurt by a cat two months ago and recently getting a really bad muscle pull in my upper leg. I got hurt yet again, this time a dog bite. My luck has really been shitty lately. I'm hoping third times a charm. Maybe now I reached my hurt quota for the year. Anyway, I doubt you care about that, but I just wanted to inform you guys that, even though I'm hurt, I had to update this story. I'm that dedicated to my stories. So I hope you enjoy! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in the middle on the night, shivering from the cold air that was coming from the ceiling fan. Too tired to open my eyes, I blindly searched for my comforter. My hands reached down to pull the covers up further, only to find that they were caught on something.

Frustrated, I yanked and pulled on my blanket trying to get it free. When I realized my efforts were in vain, I gave up and sagged back into my plush pillow.

I squirmed around in my bed, trying to get comfort when I remember I had my only human warming device.

A slow smile spread to my face as my hands reached out in search of Edward's heated body. My smile vanished when all I felt was a cold empty mattress. My tired eyes blinked opened only to find I was alone in bed.

**Where is he?**

**It's not like Edward to just leave during the night.**

I slowly got up, rubbing my sleepy eyes and looked down at my blanket to see it was caught on the bed post. I quickly fixed the problem and then made my way out of my room to explore. All was dark and silent down the hall. It wasn't till I got downstairs that I saw a glow of a light and heard muffled voices.

I thought it was my mother and Phil arguing about some stupid issue and I was thinking of heading right back into bed. That was until I heard the voices of two males whispering, and sounds of silverware being knocked around in the kitchen drawers. I froze in my spot when I realized it could have very well been a burglar. Two burglars to be correct and who knows if they were packing.

I could see the headlines now, a recent, young male high school graduate, woke up during the night only to walk in on two robbers and be shot dead. He was expected to attend college in a couple days. Now those dreams are over.

I was about to run back upstairs and lock my door when I heard something hit ground making a loud clanking noise.

"Shit."

I knew that voice, in fact, I knew it very well. I walked into the kitchen making my presence known. Edward looked up from the cup he was picking up off the floor.

He looked cute as ever, his hair a mess, going every which way, his chest bare and awe worthy with his built. His one piece of clothing, red boxers that clung to his form, showing off his muscular yet lean legs and hidden package located between in thighs. He might as well have been just wearing a big red bow. It was always a treat to see him this way.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Edward asked as he arose with the cup in hand.

"No, I got cold and noticed you were missing. What are you doing up? It's like three in the morning." I said looking around the kitchen to see a bowl of newly popped popcorn.

**Popcorn, this early in the morning?**

**Man, he's got some weird eating habits.**

"I couldn't sleep." He stated filling his cup up with water and grabbed his popcorn heading out of the kitchen.

I slowly followed behind curious as to where he was going.

"So you're eating popcorn this early in the morning? Sure, that makes a lot of sense." I said sarcastically, scratching an itch I had on my arm.

"I can't watch a movie without it, kind of a weird habit I picked up I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders before setting his stuff down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

I looked over at the television as the two male voices I heard before came back again. I thought it was a couple of robbers and the whole time it was the television. I smacked my hand on my forehead feeling like a complete idiot.

The headlines would read, young, brainless male graduate, calls cops over movie. Let's hope he learns something in college.

"You can go back to sleep or join me if you want." Edward suggested, before turning his attention to the screen in front of him and taking a big handful of popcorn into his manly hands.

I thought over both ideas. I was really tired but this would be the last time I would see Edward for a while.

I let out a tired sigh before moving over to the couch and taking a seat next to him. Edward smiled happily at me before turning back to the film. He was watching Chuck and Larry. A funny movie about two straight guys pretending to be gay to help the other out with life insurance for his friend's kids. I actually enjoyed the movie quite a bit.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Edward asked half way through.

"Yes, haven't you?" I questioned.

"No, I heard about it but my friend's don't like movies about gays, so I could never watch it with them. Though, I always wanted to see it. I was curious how it was."

**Gays?**

I know I wasn't gay by definition, but I was a little offended by Edward's comment. He made it sound like being gay or different was wrong, illegal even. It pissed me off too, that he felt he couldn't see it because his friends didn't want to see it.

**Doesn't he have a mind of his own?**

**Doesn't he have his own feelings?**

**Isn't he human too?**

My anger was broken by Edward's laughter.

"This movie is pretty funny." He voiced freely, turning to give me a small smile before turning back to catch the rest of the scene.

**Maybe there is hope for him yet.**

"Yeah, it is." I humored him, leaning my head against his shoulder, trying to get some warmth back.

Edward didn't seem to mind me being so close to him, actually, he loved it. A big, dopey grin spread across his lips and he pulled me closer with his free hand until our bodies were pressed along each other. His other hand remained his bowl of popcorn, shoveling handful into his mouth every few minutes.

I didn't mind though, I was glad Edward was letting his guard down with me, trying new things and be more opened minded. Maybe one day I would do the same.

Two thirds into the movie my eyes started to get heavy, the screen became blurred and voices turned silent.

I fell asleep in Edward's warmth, loving every minute of it. He was like the big, sexy teddy bear I never had. Too bad they didn't make teddy bears like Edward, than all my problems would be solved. I could go to college with it and sleep with it every night, not sexually, because let's face it, that would just be weird and unfulfilling.

I was going to miss his smell, his one of a kind, spicy, manly smell. I was going to miss his warmth, he just oozed heat, the fell of him, shit, just the look of him, jacked up my temperature.

Cigarettes were my old drug, Edward was my new craving.

My new hunger I would be without and have to resist.

* * *

I later woke up to a blue screen and a sleeping Edward. He shuffled against the sofa and his eyes popped open and he gave me a sleepy smile.

**Well if I'm not going to be able to have my dosage for a while, I might as well dive right in and take as much as I can now.**

**However, greedy that might be.**

"Hey." Edward said groggily, letting his eyes adjust to the light again.

Before he could add anything else I pressed my lips against his. It took him a minute to catch on; soon we were both fully pressed against one another smacking lips and moaning in bliss. I ran my hairs through Edward's wild locks loving the fill of them in my hands and grinded my lower half with his.

I was about to take it a step further when a cough filled the air.

We froze in our positions on the couch. I'm sure it wasn't hard to see what we were doing or where we were headed with my body pressed on top of Edwards and his legs wrapped around mine, our lips connected, both of us only in our boxers.

I pulled away and turned my head to see my mother with a knowing smile on her face.

"Good morning?" She asked amused.

"It had its moments." I said removing myself from Edward's hold as he blush bright red.

"Morning Mrs. Whitlock." He said sitting up and covering his lap with the quilt that sat on top of the sofa.

"Are you guys' hungry, can I make you something for breakfast or did you fill up on popcorn?" She asked giving us a displeased look at our choice in a meal.

"Umm, waffles with syrup sound good right about now." I answered, rubbing my stomach as it growled with hunger.

"Yeah, I'll have the same, if it's not too much trouble, that is." Edward replied.

"No problem at all, two orders of waffles coming up. You guys can go upstairs and get changed while I start on breakfast. I have faith you two will act appropriately." My mom said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I took a hold of Edward's hand making me way to my room. As soon as the door was shut, I pushed Edward against it and pressed my hard on against his.

"Jasper, your mom…" He started as I began the suck on his neck and thrust my hips against his.

"What about her?" I asked huskily.

"She… mmm… she will know… uh… if we don't… shit, uh… head back."

"I'll be quick." I promised, pressing my lips to silent anymore of his protest.

I began to angle my thrust, causing great friction between our aroused bodies, banging Edward's clothed ass against my door, thrust after thrust.

If the constant pounding didn't wake my sleeping family member, Edward's moans were bound too. Luckily, my family members were heavy sleepers.

It didn't' take long for either one of us to cum.

"Oh fuck, you have to warn me the next time you do something like that, my legs are like jello." Edward complained.

"Oh please, you know you liked it." I argued as I went through my drawers for something to wear and to lend something to Edward.

"That's beside the point, how am I going to get down the stairs with my legs in their fragile state?"

"Always a drama queen, I'll help you okay, now try these on." I said tossing him a pair of clean boxers a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"I'm not a drama queen." He whined as he dressed himself.

I smirked wickedly as I realized Edward was in my pants and how I couldn't wait to get into his.

"Come on; let's go before my mom comes up to investigate." I said leading the way out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** Sorry for the wait everybody.

* * *

I spent thirty minutes with my lips locked to Edward's saying goodbye, watching as he drove away not knowing when I would get to see him again. Edward promised to call me once he was all settled in his college dorm. I would have to take his word for it, but I knew college life was unpredictable. It was going to be a challenge to make time together now with our careers on the line.

I was going into graphic art. I always had a passion for drawling and being creative. A hidden talent I kept away from my friends until my late teens. Worried about my work being judged harshly.

My early art work held lots of hurt and anger from my parents' divorce and me trying to find my way in life. I noticed my work had become a little more upbeat now that Edward had come into my life. I used to use cold, dark colors, now I was primary using warm, light colors. My work seemed to give off hope instead of misery like my previous sketches.

I packed up all my art supplies and clothes I needed for my trip. Once I had everything packed and put in the trunk of my car I hugged my mother and sister goodbye. I even gave Phil a light pat on the back.

It was a step up for my relationship with Phil. We started off to a rocky start but he was shockingly growing on me. I could now see what my mom saw in him, he was a decent guy and brave to come into a coexisting family and put up with my jerky attitude.

As odd as of a couple my mother and Phil made due to their age differences, they were still able to make their bond work and I could now see their love was true.

They kind of reminded me of my own relationship with Edward. We also were an unlikely pair but have seemed to made it work, so far anyway. I guess it all goes back to that simple saying, "Never judge a book by its cover."

After saying our farewells I pulled out of the driveway and on the road towards my future. I had an unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach the whole drive. That feeling of excitement and fear all rolled into one. There were so many possibilities and new beginnings to come.

It was scary not knowing what was going to happen but thrilling at the same time. Anything was possible.

I made it to the campus in a record fifteen minutes flat. I must have been driving a little faster than I thought, considering the college was an estimated twenty minute drive from my house. I guess I was in a rush to get to the campus knowing the sooner I got settled in the sooner I would be hearing from Edward.

I'm sure the nervous butterflies in my belly, knowing I would be basically starting from scratch didn't help my driving either. I'm surprised I was able to focus on the road at all with everything that was going on in my head.

I headed inside my new room with my heavy bags in hand not sure what to expect.

The room was kind of small for my liking. There were two twin beds on either side of the room with just a night stand separating them. I valued my privacy and unfortunately there wouldn't be much of that happening. It definitely wasn't the best living situation for someone if they didn't get along with their roommate. The only thing positive I could say about the room was that it had good light which was key for an artist to work in.

I also didn't like the fact I would be sharing a hall bathroom with a large group of guys on the same floor but it was part of the college experience I guess. Plus, I didn't have the money to rent my own apartment, if I did, that would have been my first choice.

Judging by the lack of decoration or items in the room I could tell I was the first to arrive. Before my new roommate came in I decided to pick which bed and side of the room I wanted to be using for the duration of my stay.

As I started to unpack my bags the door swung open with a loud bang. A chorus of voices followed suit causing me to turn around to investigate.

"What a dump." I heard come from a large guy who had his back to me, voicing to his friend who was helping him with his suit case.

I let out a chuckle at that. Scanning my surroundings, the room sure was a shit hole, one I would have to share for god knows how long.

It wasn't till my new roommate turned around that my laughter stopped and I cursed my luck.

I was going to be rooming with none other than Emmett Hale, Edward's best friend and a former jock at my high school that made my life hell.

Emmett was probably the worst choice in a roommate. He was straight, blunt, obnoxious, childish, and homophobic.

He was actually that one to start to rumors at school that I was gay. It all started when I asked to borrow a pencil from him one day. He dropped the pencil by accident and I noticed his nice new shoes. I was about to pay him a compliment on them but before I could he accused me of checking him out. I retaliated saying I would rather beat his ass before ever thinking of him that way. He took it in the sexually sense and blabbed to his group of friends that I was batting for the same team and hit on him.

I didn't bother to correct his theories, I was bi after all and there was some half-truth to his theory. Plus, I didn't care what his friends thought of me, they weren't my friends.

Later on, he came up with the clever nickname for me, Freak. Yes, the genius came up with that all on his own. I'm sure he spent half the night up just thinking about it, dumbass.

Emmett's face was priceless when he noticed me in the room. His eyes were like saucers and his mouth was agape. I wish I had a camera. I smirked wickedly, happy to see his shock and discomfort in the situation.

"You got to be fuckin kidding me?" He voiced once he came to.

I just ignored him and took out my sketch book to continue on some of my unfinished work.

After saying goodbye to his friend, it became silent. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Emmett started to unpack his stuff.

"What Emmett, no kiss hello?" I teased.

"Fuckin homo." He mumbled to himself as he set his clothes on his bed.

"For you, always." I replied.

Emmett clenched a fist and got up in my face.

"I would beat the fuckin shit out of you, but something tells me you would get off on it, you sick fuck."

I had to bit my lower lip to keep from busting out laughing. With no respond Emmett headed back to putting his clothes away.

"How did you know I like it rough?" I continued to tease, loving how much it was affecting Emmett.

This time he ignored me, on to my game and finished unpacking his shit. I went back to my sketch and all was quiet and calm for a good ten minutes and then our shared phone started to ring on the nightstand.

Emmett picked it up before I had a chance to, acting as though he was in his own room.

"Yo, this is Emmett." He answered.

I rolled my eyes as his phone conversation continued.

"Hey Edward…"

I popped up from my spot on high alert. I was sure Edward was calling for me, he promised to call me once he was settled but Emmett didn't know of our relationship, I was sure of it. If he did he would have given Edward a talking too and talk him out of it. In fact, I bet he would have cut ties with Edward if he knew about us.

"… it's funny that you calling I was actually just about to call you." Emmett continued.

I watched eagerly as he plopped down on his bed and continued to talk without a care in the world, telling Edward about his drive up, all the pretty ladies that were fighting for his attention and football tryouts.

"What, oh who's my roommate? You're not going to believe my luck. Our high school freak, yup." He said letting out a chuckle as if they were bad mouthing me.

"So listen, I'm having a party here, tonight, a big dorm warming party if you will, I want you here." Emmett demanded.

Normally I would have been annoyed by Emmett's way of talking but I couldn't be more thrilled with his demand to have Edward come over. I wanted to see Edward badly; the only problem was being able to get Edward away from Emmett as well as all the flirty, easy girls.

It was going to be a challenge but I was up for it.


	21. Chapter 21

I headed into the community bathroom wanting to shower and clean up before the party started. It was a decent size bathroom with lots of open shower stalls that looked to fit about five people at a time. Luckily there was no one using the stalls and I had the place all to myself.

Even though I wasn't necessarily shy I didn't like the thought of other guys just being able to walk in and see me butt naked. I liked my privacy.

I worked fast scrubbing away at my skin and rinsing the soap off, not wanting to risk the chance of anyone coming in while I was showering.

I did not want to give a peep show.

News of my sexual choice had spread during high school causing people to judge me before they even knew me, some of which I had the misery of going to the same college with, like Emmett.

The last thing I needed was for him to blab to a bunch of haters and have them ruff me up or harass me.

If all the guys on my floor found out I was bi, I'm sure that wouldn't sit well with them knowing we shared the same bathroom and that I could have possible saw one of them naked before.

I didn't think things would get that ugly but you could never be too sure. It was better not to risk the chance and just make sure I always showered alone.

I wrapped a towel tightly around my waist just as the doors opened. I let out a breath in relief as two men entered with their shower products in hand, glad I finished in time. They gave me a nod before each headed to a vacant stall.

I was amazed how relaxed the two friends looked, striping with a totally stranger in the room, showering right next to each other with only a small wall of tile separating them.

Thoughts of Edward naked, showering next to a group of guys filled my head. I wondered if Edward would be turned on showering with to a bunch of college guys or if he would have found it just as uncomfortable as me.

I slowly observed the guy that was closer to my view point, he had a nice tan going on, broad shoulders, and a muscular built, a tight ass, sturdy legs and an aroused dick.

**What the fuck?**

I looked up to see him ogling at his friend's ass as he showered with his back to him.

My breath caught in my throat as he started to play with his dick, meanwhile keeping conversation with his oblivious friend.

It only furthered my curiosity.

**How long has this guy been gay or bi and how long has he been into his friend?**

**Does anyone know he is gay or is he still in the closet? **

**Is he worried of people finding out the truth? **

**Does his friend even know about him?**

**Shit, what if Edward has a friend like this guy?**

**What if some guy makes a move on Edward?**

**Fuck, what if his roommates gay or bi?**

I was so consumed with my thoughts I completely forgot the fact that I was standing in the middle of the showering area in a towel, watching a guy masturbate.

I removed my eyes from his working hand, slowing rising up to meet his stare. He gave me a wink and I freaked out running out of the room.

The whole scene alarmed me and I found myself panicking. I wasn't turned on, I was disgusted. How was that possible, me, someone who was bi disgusted by the act of a guy jacking off?

Even though I had just taken a shower I felt like I needed another one. I felt dirty.

I felt like there were eyes on me as I changed and it felt like someone was breathing down my neck even though the locker room was empty.

I just kept thinking of that whole jail, gang rape scenario.

I shivered at the thought and pulled my shirt over my head, zipped my jeans and made my way back to my shared room making a mental note to steer clear from the guy with the cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

When I returned to my dorm there were people already there. Music was booming from a stereo, there were a few people dancing and a couple sitting on Emmett's as well as my bed.

"Excuse me. That's my bed." I announced not caring if I was coming off rude.

"We can share." I flirty blonde said, rising her skirt up a bit to show some flesh.

"There won't be any sharing of that kind, now off." I voiced, gesturing her to move.

"Asshole." She mumbled, taking her drink and relocating across the room.

* * *

I took my spot on my bed, miserable. It was eleven o'clock at night and still no sign of Edward. Not to mention I wouldn't be getting much sleep with the ruckus going on in my room.

Emmett was standing by the door greeting people and joking around with his loud, echoing laugh.

Our room was jammed pack.

I started to think back to the guy jacking off in the bathroom. Maybe if I started jacking off right there, everyone would be as freaked out as I was then and run away. That was one way to get people to leave. I would never have the guts to do that but it was amusing to think about.

"Hey Edward, you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." Emmett said giving Edward a man hug before handing him a drink.

"Yeah, well, I had things to do. I'm a busy guy, you know that Em." Edward said taking a spot in the room as the others began a new conversation.

I scanned Edward over; he looked good enough to eat.

His hair was slicked back and wet from what I assumed was a recent shower, wearing a black V-neck shirt, blue jeans, a platinum watch on his right wrist, dressing his appearance up a bit.

"So, where's the roommate?" Edward asked mid-chat, letting out a laugh at the thought or maybe just to keep appearances up.

"Shit, stinking up the joint and killing everyone's buzz, the freakin cocksucker." Emmett said, getting a laugh from his fellow friends.

"I'll be right back Em, nature calls." Edward said giving him a friendly pat on the back as Emmett began to speak to someone else.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Edward sneakily moved around the crowds until he was right in front of me. He pretended to be admiring the night lamp or looking out the window. His dick was right at my level. He chuckled realizing this and took a seat next to me on my bed.

He cracked a quick smile my way before talking to the group of girls sitting on Emmett's bed. A clever way to disguise his true nature.

It irritated me that I couldn't touch Edward, couldn't tell him I missed him. We couldn't even look at each other too long or else people would suspect something.

We grew so much together over the time we had shared and having my family being accepting of Edward and my relationship was helpful.

Now, we were back in the real world with judgmental, harsh, closed minded people. It was going to be quite a challenge not only to get used to the change but to keep our relationship alive in the new environment.

With Edward talking it up to the two giggling, buzzed girls I opted for sketching.

Every once in a while I would find Edward glancing at my book, intrigued by my work.

"You did those?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, that is what I'm going to college for after all." I said amused.

"Oh." He responded and returned his attention back to the neglected, slightly confused girls.

I pulled the covers on me and sat on my bed with my back against the wall. Edward followed suit pulling the covers over him as well, complaining how cold it was.

One of the girl's flirted with him saying she could warm him up. I rolled my eyes and went back to sketching as Edward turned her down.

Suddenly I felt a hand traveling up my leg. I stopped drawling when it reached my zipper, slowly pulling it down. I didn't dare look up, I didn't have to, I knew who that hand belonged to.

I wanted to kiss him so badly.

I felt a finger go beyond my jeans to find I wasn't wearing underwear. I forgot to put my boxers back on during my shower scare. Edward let out a moan realizing this and blamed it on too much alcohol before sliding his finger around my now aroused dick. Now it was my turn to moan.

"Yeah, I had way too much to drink." I agreed, before letting my own hand move over his package.

The girls got bored and left, leaving me and Edward to play amongst ourselves. The covers worked like a charm hiding our raging hard dicks. I wrapped my hand around Edward's shaft in a tight hold. He did the same and before I knew it we were jacking each other off.

We stared at the wall ahead, trying not to be obvious and bit our lips to keep the moans and pants at bay. Luckily no one noticed.

We used the same motion repeatedly, up and down swirl and squeeze. It started to become too much. I could feel the built up in my stomach and judging by Edward crazy hip movements he wasn't far either.

My legs trembled as I came hard against Edward's hand. It wasn't a moment later I felt a pull from his dick and felt warm liquid cover my hand.

We both rode our highs out to the last drop, savoring the feel of each other's warm hold before letting go and wiping off against my now stained covers. Edward lean back against the wall with closed eyes and a pleasant smile on his face.

"You should go before Emmett starts looking for you." I suggested, fixing my pants.

Edward slowly nodded with a slight pout covering his lips. He zipped his jeans up and did something unexpected. He leaned into me.

"Is anybody looking?" He asked, looking at me intensely.

"No." I answered only to be met with his lips.

My eyes shot open, worried about the party goers and what they might see. However soon it became too much too control my urges and I closed my eyes and enjoyed Edward's lips on mine.

He moaned and flicked his tongue wanting entrance. I eagerly accepted and played with his tongue a good minute or two.

We broke apart and I was blown away. I could still feel the sensation of Edward's lips on mine, his strong tongue exploring my mouth. My lips tingled and my heart swelled.

"No one saw right?" He asked, touching his now swollen lips.

I completely forgot to keep watch I was so wrapped up in the kiss. I looked up scanning the crowds; everyone was busy partying except one guy, who looked like he just saw a ghost.

**Fuck!**

* * *

**Note:** I might take a break from this story for a little while. I have two, possibly three other stories I'm doing at the moment and I find myself losing more and more time to finish chapters at my deadline as well as finding the inspiration to get the chapters done.

It might just be a mood swing I'm having or it could be lack of interest or ideas. I don't know.

All I know is the ideas aren't flowing like they once were and it's frustrating to struggle on chapters and not feeling completely satisfied with the outcome of a chapter.

Hopefully this issue will blow over soon. Stay tuned and thank you for all your support and reviews. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait and I know this chapter is short. I just haven't been in the mood to write and I'm going through a roller coaster of emotions lately. I'm trying to get back on track. Hope you guys will enjoy! ;)

* * *

A look of horror and disgust spread over the guy's face, his cup of alcohol frozen in mid-air, as if he was about to take a sip when he saw the shocking act.

I didn't know him, but knew enough to know he hung out in Emmett's and Edward's pack of friends and that was not good.

I froze in my spot, I eyed him carefully, watching his every move wondering if he was going to start shouting and outing us or just pretend he didn't see anything at all, blaming the alcohol in his system.

The worst possible thing that could have happened did. He ran over to Emmett and whispered in his ear. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was said. Emmett's eyes budge out and looked in Edward and my direction.

Edward had his back to Emmett and was completely clueless as to what happened. Just to spite Emmett I leaned forward and captured Edward's lips again.

There was a gasp around the room and Edward tensed up in the kiss, realizing we had been caught. I didn't want to break away, worried about the consequences.

Edward tried to pull away from my mouth but I wouldn't let him. I pushed him closer, worried I might never get to hold him again, if I let go.

Emmett yelled for people to leave and that the party was over. Edward manage to break free of my tight grip just as Emmett stormed over and punched me so hard I fell on the floor.

He towered over me, livid, screaming at me that I was assaulting his friend, trying to confuse him and make him queer.

That's when I woke the fuck up and stood my ground.

"Fuck you! He wanted it as much as I did." I stated.

Emmett brought his hand back about to punch me again when Edward grab ahold of it, preventing the hit.

"Em, stop man. He's already on the ground bleeding. What more do you want?" He stressed.

"How about the fuckin truth. Last I check you still liked pussy and now you're kissing queers?"

"What? No, I still like girls and he kissed me remember?" Edward argued.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I watched in disbelief.

"See cocksucker, no one wants your ass." Emmett sneered.

I glared at Edward pissed, hurt and confused, completely ignoring Emmett's banter.

"You fuckin tell him the truth now." I demanded.

"I…I did." Edward stumbled on his words.

"Tell him Edward. Tell him!" I all but pleaded.

Edward looked torn as he looked back and forth between us and then down at his hands in shame.

I felt my eyes begin to water. I had to get out before Emmett saw me cry, I refused to show him tears. I got up and stormed out of the room not looking back. Tears and sobs came out as I entered the hall not knowing where I was going or who to turn to.

I ended up at Alice's dorm. She went to the same college as me. She was actually Emmett's younger sister. A detail she kept from me till after we started our little friendly arrangements.

Alice opened the door surprised to see me and the shape I was in. I had a cut on my lip and my eyes were all bloodshot from crying.

"I'm going to kill Emmett. I'm sorry Jasper, this is all my fault."

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well, I kind of let it slip out to my brother that you and I have had a sexual relationship and that you were Bi."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jasper. It's just; he caught me at the wrong time. I was grieving. It took me a long time to get over you and my brother and I are close, like you and your sister. He saw me upset and asked what was wrong."

"And you told him everything, even about Edward?"

"No, I swear I didn't tell him about Edward. It didn't feel like my place. He's Emmett's best friend. I figure he will tell him when he is ready."

I looked like the asshole taking advantage of Emmett's sister and friend. Edward still came out smelling like roses. Though I understood Alice wanting to give Edward time to tell Emmett, I kind of hoped she would have told him and let the cat out of the bag.

"Alice, I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did. I didn't mean to, honestly I didn't."

"I know Jasper, stop apologizing. Besides I think you're more hurt right now than I am. Let's clean you up. I have some pj's you can sleep in."

"Oh Alice, I can't stay here, your brother would kill me and I'm sure your roommate doesn't want me here."

"Nonsenses now hold still while I clean you up, this might sting a little bit." She said wiping the dry blood off my lip and applying a cool compress on it.

"Thank you Alice." I muffled against her touch.

"What are friends for?" She said giving me a warm smile.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm taking a break from writing. I'm sorry all. I never thought I would be the kind of person to do this. However, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. Writing is just not important to me at the moment. I'll have to wait and see if/ when it comes back. Right now, I need to focus on my real life. I hope you all understand and I appreciate all your support through my stories. I hope to return and finish them one day. Thanks again, Lisa.


	24. Chapter 24

I stayed in Alice's room for a week.

I slept on the floor as Alice and her roommate claimed their beds.

I didn't care that the wood floors were uncomfortable against my back and that it took me thirty minutes extra each night to fall asleep, it was worth it not to have to deal with Edward or Emmett.

Alice's offered to share her bed with me but I turned down her offer and told her the floor would suffice for me. It would have been too awkward to share a bed given our background and all.

She said she understood and was even nice enough to swing by my room and grab more clothes for me so I wouldn't have to wear the same thing over again.

Alice said that she was planning on giving her brother a good talking to on how to treat people. I talked her out of it though, I didn't want any more drama and as much as I appreciated her help I wanted to fight my own battles.

Lucky for me, Emmett wasn't there when Alice swung by to fetch my stuff. I for one was grateful, the last thing I needed was for him to know I was staying in his sister's dorm this last week.

I was so distraught over the way Edward reacted to Emmett possibly finding out about him, about us. It was hard to focus on school work much less anything else.

I could still remember that look in his eyes, the look of fear when I pretty much outted him in front of his best friend, even worst, the regret that shown through.

Despite my efforts as well as Alice's to keep my mind off Edward, I thought about him constantly. Every time my phone rang I hoped it was him. Every time I checked my mail I looked for a letter or email from him. Every time I came back from class I had hoped to find Edward waiting by the door looking miserable and begging me to forgive him. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. He was everywhere except with me. I wanted my Edward back but at the same time I was pissed and hurt and I wanted him to feel the way I felt, unloved and alone.

I wasn't even sure what happened between him and Emmett after I left. I had hoped that he swallowed his pride and finally admitted the truth to Emmett but my gut full of nervous butterflies, told me otherwise. That nothing happened, and things between Emmett and Edward would go on as they have in the past. Both living with a lie to please the world's views on things as well as their own rather than face the truth and deal with the consequences.

I had a choice to make. I could have Edward in my life and take into count that he may never be okay with whom he is or what our relationship is or I could say goodbye to everything we have built in the last few months, these last few months which have been the best of my life.

It's sad but true, Emmett punching me and Edward denying his affection for me was not the worst pain I have suffered.

In fact, I rather suffer with Edward than without him. Maybe I'm a fucking masochist. Whatever the reason maybe, I'm willing to give Edward another try if he is because as strange as it may sound, he is a part of me now. He damaged me. I can't survive without him.

After my week with Alice was over I decided to bravely head back to my own dorm. I didn't want to over stay my welcome, plus a week on the hard wood floors was killing my back. I needed my bed, my muscles were begging for some padded relief.

With one last fare well hug from Alice I grabbed my bags and made my way down the long hall and proceeded to my room.

I dropped my heavy bags by the closed door and took a deep breath before I took out my key and unlocked the door.

When I opened the door I was meet with laughter, a girl's laughter mixed with Emmett obnoxious booming chuckles. I opened the door wider shocked to find my sister in my room having a good laugh with Emmett of all people.

The laughter soon died when they both noticed they were no longer alone. Bella's face turned to concern when she saw my bruised and cut face.

My face actually healed quite nicely. The bruise on my cheek was fading and the cut on my lower lip was a lot smaller and less noticeable.

"Oh my god, Jasper what happened?" She asked rushing to my side helping my with my bags, setting them on my bed.

"Yeah roomie, you look like crap." Emmett added trying to act as though he actually gave a shit.

I glanced over at him, annoyed. Emmett turned his attention elsewhere starting to look at little uneasy.

I could have played dirty and told my sister what my roommate did to me but what would that do? That would just add fire to Emmett's taunts and the next thing I know he will tell people I need my little sister to stand up for me. Plus I didn't need the added tension with us rooming together and all.

I just wanted to move on. What was done was done. Emmett was just protecting the people he loved, there wasn't anything wrong with that but it still didn't make me like him any better either.

"Umm… just a little misunderstanding, it's nothing to worry about." I voiced taking a seat on my bed, excited for sleep.

"You sure you're okay?" Bella asked, griping my chin and tilting my head to the side to get a better look at my wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, what are you doing here?" I said trying to take the attention away from my battle scars.

"I wanted to see my big brother, I missed you and I brought you some memorabilia. I thought a couple of pictures and items from your room back home might help you feel more at home here."

I couldn't help but smile at Bella's thoughts; she was such a considerate sister. I gave a quick scan of my box of memories and hugged my sister one more time.

"Thanks, I love it."

"Good, I have to head back now. I was hoping to spend more time with you but I have already been here an hour and mom and Phil are going to be preparing dinner soon." She said heading towards the entrance.

"Maybe next time, thanks for coming and bringing this stuff." I voiced from my bed.

"Sure, no problem… Umm, it was nice to meet you Emmett." She said giving him full eye contact and fidgeting in her spot.

Emmett immediately smiled giving her a view of his pearly whites and agreed acting all charming and so not like the Emmett I knew.

As soon as my sister left I was expecting the yelling to start, heck, I was evening expecting hitting or some intense grilling about the Edward situation. I did not expect to hear what came out of Emmett's mouth next.

"So…is your sister single?"


	25. Chapter 25

I was just about to tell Emmett to go fuck himself when my cell started to vibrate notifying me I had a text message. I ignored Emmett's eager expression and looked down at my text.

_E: Can we talk?_

I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I was excited to hear from him, yet frustrated and pissed it took him so long to get back to me.

**The first thing he thinks to say is can we talk, what about I'm sorry or I missed you?**

_J: What the fuck is there to talk about? You made your feelings pretty damn clear that day._

_E: Yeah, that's what I want to explain to you about._

_J: There is nothing to explain, Emmett punching me in the face while you sat there in silence watching speaks loudly._

_E: Fuck J, I told him to fuckin stop. Can you just hear me out?_

_J: I'm not talking about this bullshit over text. Did you even miss me at all this last week?_

_E: Of course I did, I still do. Please just hear me out._

_J: if you really cared you wouldn't be texting me about this over the phone like a coward, you would be here face to face to talk._

_E: That is what I have been trying to tell you. I'm outside your campus building, can we talk now?_

I was so taken back by Edward's last comment I almost dropped my phone. I glance across the room to see Emmett was still rambling on about my sister.

"So, what, its okay for you to have a thing with my sister but it's not okay for me to have one with yours?" He challenged.

I just rolled my eyes at his dumb remark and quickly pulled back the drapes from my bed side window.

"Oh, so you're just going to ignore me now?" Emmett went on bickering as I look out my window for Edward.

A huge smile spread across my face as I spotted him leaning against his car, waiting.

**He is waiting for me.**

"Hey, I'm talking to you, cock sucker." Emmett announced, drawing my attention away from Edward.

I dropped the drapes, moved off my bed and got into his face not giving a shit anymore. He could beat the shit out of me for all I cared but he was going to hear my thoughts on the issue whether or not he wanted to.

"Listen jack ass, my sister is not some little tramp you can fuck and leave. My sister is a woman and deserves a man, not some asshole poser, like you. Yes, I had a deal with your sister, we fucked but neither one of us were looking for anything else at the time. I was clear with my intentions with your sister and she got hurt and I'm sorry I hurt her but she knew what she was getting into with me." I said in one breath.

Emmett sat there dumbfounded with wide eyes, blinking a couple of times in shock with his mouth ajar.

"As for Edward and me, I don't give a fuck what you think is going on or what you think of me but just to answer those unreturned questions you might be having about your friend, Edward is just as much of a cock sucker as I am. Have a nice day dipshit." I replied making my way out the door before he could retaliate.

I was in a daze as I left my room. It was such a high to not only tell Emmett what I truly thought of him but to get everything off my chest. Even though some of my anger was gear towards Edward I didn't feel ashamed going off on him. He deserved it.

He did after all treat me like shit throughout high school. He hasn't been treating me much better as a roommate either. I had about as much as I could take from him. I was two steps away from going to the main office and switching roommates. I only stayed with Emmett for so long on the off chance Edward swung by.

It wouldn't look weird if Edward was visiting his best friend every once in a while but if he was just visiting me, it would be a different story. It would raise a red flag to everyone on our floor considering most the guys there went to the same high school and knew all the clicks.

It wouldn't be long before word would spread that Edward and I had something going on. I didn't care if they did but Edward obviously did. He freaked out on just telling his best friend the truth.

**If you can't even trust your best friend to be there for you, who can you trust?**

I made my way down the front steps and towards Edward's fine self.

He was looking cool as always leaning his body back against his car, dressed in comfortable fit blue jeans and a gray shirt.

His hair was messy as fuck as if he just rolled out of bed, as if he was toss and turning all night, possibly all week, like me.

His eyes had dark circles underneath, as if he had trouble sleeping or hasn't slept in quite some time.

His chin had dark stubble coming from it, where he had not bothered to shave.

Even at his worst he looked fuckin edible.

I wanted to seal the space between us. I wanted to feel his body against mine again. I watched to kiss him crazy and feel his unshaven face scratch my clean smooth one.

I wanted to yank his hair in frustration as well as in pleasure. I wanted to hear him gasp in surprise with a little bit of pleasure and pain mixed in.

I wanted to bite his lip harshly, make him whimper and moan and beg for more. I wanted to feel his slippery, playful tongue battle against mine.

Fuck, I just wanted… him.

I kept a good distance between us, worried of my own reactions if I got to close to him.

Edward moved his body off his car and took a couple steps closer to me. There were still a couple feet between us so people wouldn't think there was something going on between us but I was still close enough to get a whiff of Edward's heavenly scent. He smelt like spicy cinnamon.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said after a moment of silence between us.

He was giving me the sad puppy dog eyes.

He nervously bit his lower lip much like I had imagined doing to him, as he placed his manly hands in his jean pockets waiting for me to start talking.

When I didn't respond he withdrew a hand from his pocket and began running through his wild locks, yanking at the ends frustrated.

The worst part was Edward didn't even know what he was doing or the effect it was having on me.

"Damn it Jazz, say something!" He shouted upset.

I was a goner after that. I should have told Edward off for his lack of effort in telling Emmett about us, his lack of effort in contacting me for a week, but I didn't. Instead I took hold of his free hand and pulled him into a dark space between two buildings, slamming his back against the brick wall.

"Owe, what the f…?" Edward voiced before my lips covered his in a passionate kiss.

I ran my hands through his locks, tugging him closer to me. He moaned against my lips, his hips excitedly grinded against mine. I kissed him as hard as I could for as long as I could. My lips would be bruise but I didn't care I wanted to get my message across.

Edward tapped my shoulder, moaned and struggled to break free. I gave a hard bite to his bottom lip before parting from his mouth.

"Owe!... (pant)… Jesus… (pant)…J… (pant)… you trying to kill me?" He stressed, touching his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

I rested my forehead against his as I tried to catch my breath.

"You know… (pant)… Sometimes… (Pant)… I really hate you." I voiced before moving away from him.

I watched as Edward went from disturbed to shocked to crying hysterically. It took me back, I figured he would admit he was wrong, I never thought he would break down and cry.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm screwing it up and I don't know why. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He sobbed.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment. I whipped his tears away and leaned in and captured his lips again, this time in a soft, sweet kiss.

Edward sank into my form when he realized I wasn't trying to hurt him.

We made out tenderly, considering that our lips were ultra-sensitive thanks to my rough style.

I caressed a cheek of his with one hand and held his other in mine, giving it a light squeeze as our lips stayed locked, and letting out the occasional sigh in contentment.

I broke from his lips once satisfied and gave him a tight hug, though thrown off at first he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"You're the best thing I ever had too." I whispered near his ear as we hugged.

On cue his weak hold tightened on me.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm sorry to do this to you guys a second time but… I'm leaving fanfiction for… I don't know how long. It's just not worth doing anymore, at least at the moment.

I have been writing solely for my own entertainment, as selfish as that may seem and It's not fun anymore or easy to come up with ideas and I have lost the will to try.

My life has become shitter and shitter; the guy I met online, who showed promised has pretty much abandon me. I'm heartbroken and I'm not sure if I'll ever truly heal from this experience.

Who knows, maybe one day, it will inspire me to write a story on this real experience.

Anyway, thanks for your support over the years, maybe one day I'll return. Till then, take care.

Lisa

P.S. if you were curious how the stories I was working on were going to end you can email/comment me and I'll tell you what my plans were.

Thanks again and good luck with your own struggles in life.


	27. Chapter 27

The events in the last hour flew by in one big rush, a blur almost. I found myself questioning if it even happened.

It felt like a huge gush of air coming over, swaying through the trees, pushing branches around, dropping a couple leaves on the ground, as it passed by making its presents known. Then as quickly as it came it was gone, and the trees became still yet again, as if there hadn't been a breeze in the first place.

* * *

After I had worked things out with Edward outside, after we hugged things out, he got this strange, determined look in his eyes. I have to admit it freaked me out a little. Without saying a word he snatched my wrist and pulled me into my campus building, walking at a speeding pace. I had to quicken my steps just to keep up with him.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going or what was on his mind; he just held on to my wrist snugly and made his way across the floor as if he was on a mission.

I pretty sure to passersby's I looked like a kid who just got in trouble and was being guided to the principal's office.

**Shit, I felt like it.**

It wasn't till he stopped in front of my dorm room that I saw his brave, tough exterior crumble and hesitation and nerves takes its place.

He never let go off my wrist but I could see his fear and insecurities as he took a deep yet shaky breath before turning the knob with his free hand.

Emmett was on his bed flipping through a sports magazine when we came in. He looked up and a pleasant look crossed his features as he saw his best friend and then it dropped when he saw me, standing next to him.

He's eyes examined the scene before him, curious and suspicious. Emmett's face was one big question mark, and then his eyes moved down to Edward's grasp on my wrist. On cue his mouth dropped in an o and his magazine slipped through his fingers falling on the floor.

Before Emmett could process what was happening, shit, before I could even process what was happening, Edward opened his mouth and in one big breath he told Emmett about us, about him and that if Emmett couldn't respect our relationship that Edward couldn't see having him as a friend.

Emmett was shocked to silence.

I felt like I was in another world. I never thought Edward would have the courage to tell Emmett anything.

Shit, I wasn't even sure I was brave enough to tell my own family. In fact, if Bella had never outed me in front of them, I'm not sure if I ever would have the guts to have told them on my own.

I looked up at the person by side me, bewilder and proud. I wasn't looking at a boy anymore; I was staring at a man.

I tugged on Edward's hand suggesting we go before Emmett found his voice and ruined our uplifting moment. He didn't argue with me, the insecure, nervous person inside was thankful for my idea of departure.

We had grown so much in the last ten minutes, Edward had grown so much, and I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted us to end on a high note for once.

It was such a rush to hear Edward stand up to his friend once in for all and take my side on things.

I was horny as fuck and by the way Edward was acting, nibbling on my ear, grinding against my pants, I could tell he felt the same.

* * *

It wasn't before long that we were on Edward's bed, tangled in each other's embrace, making out heavily.

Like I said this last hour flew by.

"I want you." Edward whispered huskily against my ear.

"You have me." I replied completely in a daze, giving his neck a bite.

He moaned on cue trying to pull me closer but his efforts were in vain, our heaving chest were already touching, our limbs were intertwined, our hard dicks pressed up against each other. We couldn't get any closer than if we were one.

"No, I mean, I want you." He stressed, grinded his pant covered dick against mine.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying, asking for. My lust immediately left me and panic set in. I tensed up and put some space back between us.

I had never been with a guy before, fully. I wasn't even sure what to do, how to pleasure a guy through intercourse. Sure, I went down on guys before and watch porn but I never ever went all the way with a guy.

**What if I'm bad at it?**

**What if I hurt Edward?**

**What if I don't like it?**

**What if I can't get Edward off that way?**

**What if he wants to top?**

Sure, I have thought about having sex with Edward, many times and I came every time I thought about it, but thinking about it and doing it where two different things.

I gulped my nerves down, seeing a little bit of uncertainty peak through Edward at my hesitation. He thought I didn't want him. I never wanted anybody more in my life.

I leaned over him; letting my weight sit on his body again to help ease his fears of rejection.

"You sure that's what you want?" I asked cautiously.

He bit his bottom lip as he thought things over. My desire came back watching his teeth chew on his sweet lips.

"Yes, I want to feel you in me, I want to feel all of you and see you come undone, knowing I made you feel that way."

I swear I nearly came just hearing his response.

I was speechless, I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I just let my dick do the talking for me, grinding down into Edward's heated tent.

Edward gasped and pushed me down harder against him, capturing my lips in a wet lip lock. He raised his hips up, brushing his hardness against mine, if he didn't stop grinding against me I was going to cum in my jeans.

I grabbed his wild hips and stilled his movements.

"If you don't stop I'm gonna cum in my pants rather than in you." I warned.

Edward's eyes lit up with desire.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned, trying to control his actions.

I watched as he closed his eyes, taking deep, calming breaths trying to keep himself in check.

"Okay." He whispered, nodding in agreement.

I worked on calming myself also; thinking about all the things I wanted to do to him, with him, that I wouldn't be able to do if I lost my cool ahead of time.

I started with his shirt, scooting the soft fabric up, revealing his eye dazzling abs. I licked the lines of his define form, making him squirm against my slippery tongue.

I pulled the shirt further up exposing his hard nipples. I took the time to twist and tug at them till he was begging for more.

I let Edward take his shirt off the rest of the way and took mine off in the process. He ogled me, licking his lips in anticipation and rested his head back down on his pillow like a good boy.

My greed hands flew to his jeans, he let out a chuckled seeing my eagerness. I quickly unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them off his body. Edward breathed in a sigh of relief as his hard dick had room to grow.

I took my pants off as well, leaving us both just in our boxers.

I bent down and licked the beginning of his hair trial. Edward's head popped up off of his pillow in surprise and excitement and he leaned on his back on his elbows. He watched intrigued I brought a hand over his budge and began to palm him.

He was panting heavily with desire and need.

"Jasper, I can't… I'm not going to last much longer like this." He stressed.

I knew he was right, by the feel of his budge in his boxers and wetness seeping through, he was about to burst. I wasn't too far off myself. I was almost tempted to just dry hump him just to get off but I resisted.

I removed my hand against Edward lustful moans of protest and pulled his boxers off, mine shortly followed.

A couple comforting words, a condom and some lube later and I was positioned against Edward's tight hole.

He gave me an assuring nod and I thrusted forward. We figured a quick painful shove in his tight lube hole would be easier than a slow painful, inch by inch thrust.

Plus, we were both pretty close to climax already and needed to start moving or else we were going to be done before we even got started.

Edward gripped the sheets in both hands; eyes squeezed shut, mouth clenched down with short burst of air coming out, and his body tensed.

**Shit, I'm hurting him.**

"Are you okay?" I asked as he's hole adjusted to my intrusion.

"It hurts but keep going." He grunted between breaths.

"It will feel better soon I promise, the worst is almost over."

**I hope.**

**Why didn't it look this painful on the porn tape?**

**If guys knew how painful this was to begin with I bet there would be less gays in the world.**

Edward just nodded through closed eyes and waited for the pain to leave. He was so tight against my dick it felt like I was being constricted. It was uncomfortable yet unbelievably pleasurable at the same time, I couldn't wait to be able to thrust freely in him.

I took his dick in my hand and gave it a squeeze, that seem to wake him from his painful state and after a couple more tugs he encouraged me to start moving in him. I let go of his hardness and used all my energy on thrusting into him.

The first thrust he gasped, the second he gripped on my waist and groaned for more.

We lasted a total of fifteen minutes our first time but it was fifteen minutes in pure bliss. I wouldn't have changed it for anything.

We were both exhausted and sweaty when Edward pulled me in to a hold. I gently move out of him, Cringing as he winced in soreness, before sighing in relief.

"I love you, you know that right?" I muttered against his bare chest.

"I do now." He replied happily, bringing me in closer.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note:** How did I do, was the sex scene okay? Reviews wanted! ;)


	28. Chapter 28

I hit the showers, tried and sore after the work out I just had. I turned the knob of the hot water on and let the room fill up with steam as I dropped my towel and headed under the hot water. I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes letting the heavenly water soak my skin.

Then I felt something poke my backside. At first, I thought nothing of it. I thought I just brushed up against the side of the wall and then I felt a hand around my dick and I jumped.

I quickly spun around to find THAT GUY with the cold blue eyes.

"Hey stranger. So we met again." He said playfully with a wicked look on his face.

I felt like a piece of meat and he was a lion ready to pounce on me at any moment. I looked down to see he was touching himself now.

I freaked out and walked back into the shower wall trapping myself. This guy gave a sick laugh and slowly moved forward keeping a firm grip on his dick as he did so.

"Where are you going? I thought we could have a little fun." He announced stopping only a couple inches short of me.

"No, uh, no thank you." I stressed, feeling panicked.

We were alone; there was no one in the shower area of the boy's locker room. I was screwed.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." He praised, and pinched one of my facial cheeks.

"Don't fucking touch me. Get out of my face before I beat the shit out of you." I warned, trying to stand my ground.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" He questioned amused.

"Me!" I heard another guy shout, causing my attacker to turn to see who this other guy was.

I used my attacker's distraction to shove him away. He stumbled back and before I knew it a punch was thrown. I froze in horror as my attacker tried to nakedly fight off this other guy, who unfortunately I could not see due to all the steam that filled the room.

It wasn't till I heard a man's voice asked if I was okay that I realized the fight was over and the good guy won.

I quickly grabbed my towel and turned off the shower, letting the stream dissolve in the room till I could make out my hero. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw Emmett.

"Uh, Thanks." I said uneasily, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

It wasn't long till I heard the squeak come from the bench and realized that Emmett had taken a seat as well.

"I just I should explain the way I have been acting towards you huh?" Emmett said, looking down and giving his head an awkward scratch.

"I get it Emmett, you don't like gay people and you don't like me, you have made that perfectly clear."

"I don't have a problem with you being bi Jasper as much as I have a problem with you hurting the people I cared about. It's one thing to be a fag or bi, whatever people are calling it now a days, but it's quite another to fuck with my little sister and best friend.

You're mistaken if you think I'm going to let you hurt Edward the way you hurt Alice. I know you had an arrangement. I got that, but somewhere down the line my sister started to care for you for real and you knew it.

Shit even I knew it. The way she used to defend your standoffish ways and just by the way she lite up when you would walk into a room.

Alice never told me about you two till the day I found her on her bed, balling her eyes out into a pillow.

I knew in my gut long before then something was going on.

You choose to ignore that fact she was growing attach and continue your arrangements. That's what I have a problem with. It wasn't till you found Edward that you decided to let my sister break free from your hold.

I've seen the way Edward looks at you, I've seen the way he hides things. I tried to deny that it was anything but deep down I knew. I knew he felt for you what my sister once did.

I don't want to see him getting hurt and know I saw it coming and did nothing to help him like the way I saw my sister falling.

So I, picked on you more and I gave Edward a harder time about leaving a party early or leaving a group hang out early because I knew where he was heading. I thought maybe if I pressured him he would break and stop his lies and be real with me or just decide you weren't worth his reputation.

I punched you that day because you pissed me off Jasper. You took my sister from me and broke her heart and then I saw you try to take my best friend away. I felt threatened and I reacted poorly and I'm sorry for that but I wanted to know your feelings for Edward were genuine. I didn't want you to play Edward the way you played my sister.

When you started to get just as angered and ramble on about the two of you, I could tell you really did care for my friend. The hurt in your eyes was pretty evident when Edward didn't back you up. I almost felt bad for you, till I remember what you did to my sister.

I used Edward's silence to my advantage making you think he didn't give a shit about you and maybe even try to convince myself it was all you. You were the one tempting the people I cared for and then hurting them in the end. However, I knew differently, I knew Edward was just scared to talk, to let me down as a friend.

It kind of hurt that my best friend didn't feel like he could come to me with his problems so after you ran out I sat him down and told him my suspicions. At first, he denied it, afraid I would think badly of him if he was gay or bi, whatever. However, I talked to him on the phone a couple days after the party and I told him I would be okay if he wasn't straight as long as he was honest to me about it. He started to open up to me about you."

I perked up at this. I had no clue Edward had told Emmett about us. I thought he was too chicken.

"What, uh, what did he say, about me I mean?" I asked nervously.

"He said that he never felt this way about anyone, that you were the only guy he ever felt attractive to and that he was falling for you."

I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"Jasper I don't care if you want to fuck, date, whatever you call it, with Edward as long as you don't hurt him. I'm not totally comfortable with the gay scene but I'm willing to deal with it if you're what makes my best friend happy and you keep him that way. Do we have an understanding?" He asked bringing his hand out for me to shake.

I eyed it skeptical at first, worried of there being a trick but soon gave in giving Emmett a firm handshake.

"Agree."


	29. Chapter 29

I went down stairs to the first floor to check my mailbox. I had yet to check it all week and I was sure it was full of junk mail and letters from home. I had to clear it out before I got a lovely charge for having too much crap in my small mail box.

I'm sure that's how the school made most of its money, withholding mail from students that were too lazy to clean out their mailboxes.

I searched the arranged rows trying to find W. Of course my last name had to be near the end of the alphabet. It was times like these that I had wished my last name started with an A.

As I scanned the last names labeled on the mail boxes I thought back to the crazy week I have had. Fighting and making up with Edward in a big way and then the whole crazy stalker guy in the bathroom and Emmett of all people to come to my rescue.

I still couldn't shake the thought that Emmett was okay with the idea of Edward and me. More than that, it seems like ever since that day Emmett has changed his attitude around me drastically.

He went from calling me names and threatening me to greeting me when he came through the front door or when he was leaving, to actually asking if I wanted anything from a fast-food place whenever he was in the mood for some greasy, fattening, yummy food.

I could deal with the current Emmett I was seeing lately. Although we didn't carry on a conversation, things were a lot better than they had been.

It was a baby step but it was a step up in our living situation and I appreciated that he was trying.

I pulled out my key as I finally came across my mailbox. When I opened the small metal box I was met with a stack of white envelopes. Like I had previously thought, my box was filled to the max.

I took out the large pile of mail and began to scan through them. There were some junk/advertisement, some other persons mail mixed up with mine, a lovely phone bill and a letter from my mom.

I set the stranger's mail on top of my box and wrote the famous return to sender and I trashed the junk mail. The bill went into my pocket for later and I dived right into my mom's letter, curious what she had to say.

_Jasper,_

_I hope all is going well for you at college. I can't believe my baby is now a grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were crying for my attention. Oh, how time flies._

_I hope you are being nice and giving people a fair shot. I know how closed off you can be at times. As well as I hope the students are treating you with the respect you deserve. If not, let me know. I'll put them in their place. J/k. You know I love you though and would do anything for you._

_This brings me to why I am writing you, Phil and I can't wait anymore and we decided to get married next weekend. I would love it for you to come and support us. I know Phil hasn't been your favorite person but I'm hoping things could change between you two and one day you will accept him as the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_By the way, your father will be there. It should be interesting. Lol._

I looked down and indeed there was a wedding invitation inside her letter.

It was a pretty simple off white color invite with the fancy writing and on the back of the invite my mom went one step further to write me a little note.

_You can bring someone special along with you if you want to._ _;) _

My mom didn't want the normal traditional wedding, she told me awhile back. She did the old-fashioned wedding the first time around and she wanted to change it up this time. As if by having a non-traditional wedding was going to grantee her marriage to Phil was going to work. It was loony to think that but then again my mom was a little crazy herself.

There were no braid maids or groomsmen. It was going to be held in our family backyard. Which normally I would say was a cheap and trashy thing to do for a wedding but my mom took the time and love to plant many different flowers and plant species over the years. Our once bare backyard looked like a tropical forest of colors now.

Gardening was one of the habits my mom picked up when my father and her split ways. It was her way of coping I guess and when that wasn't enough she went out looking for a companion and met Phil.

I knew my mom was referring that I should invite Edward to the wedding.

In fact, I wouldn't have mind bringing Edward except that other people would be there and a wedding was no little thing to invite someone I was dating too.

I wasn't sure if I was ready yet, if Edward was. I mean, other people would be there, family members and longtime friends of the family that knew nothing of my outside life.

I decided to keep the extra invite in the back of my mind. I wasn't going to ask Edward unless I felt comfortable with the idea.

I folded up my letter and headed back to my room which was thankfully empty. I needed time to think things through.

* * *

I must have spent an hour going through my head of all the pros and cons of taking Edward along with me to my mom's wedding. I could imagine the horrified, freaked out look on some family members faces as I introduced Edward as my boyfriend.

The same family members that used to tease me as a kid for not being interested in girls, saying one day I would get marriage and have kids of my own. Boy, were they wrong.

Then again, it would be nice to have Edward by my side at the uncomfortable, boring wedding. I could think of many ways we could spice things up and keep things interesting.

Maybe I could just introduce Edward as my friend. No, it wouldn't be right. I either invite him as my boyfriend or not at all.

I was deep in thought on a verge of a headache when none other than Edward came into my room. He quietly and slowly walked inside with a blank face. There was no greeting, no acknowledgement, nothing. I watched curious from my computer chair as Edward found my bed and plumped down, face down in my mattress.

It didn't take a genius to know something was up.

Before I could ask what was wrong Edward muffled against the pillows.

"I told my parents…about us."

I smiled up at this, happy we weren't a secret anymore that was until I realized Edward was not jumping up and down for joy instead trying to burying himself into my pillows. As if he wanted to disappear.

"What happened, dare I ask?"

Edward turned his head to the side to look at me while he spoke.

"Well, they didn't disown me but that weren't thrilled about it. My parents are pretty old fashioned."

I just nodded not knowing what to say.

Edward sat up in my bed looking completely drained and defeated.

"Oh Jazz, you should have seen their faces. You would have thought I shot them or something."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure it was just a shock to them, they will come around in time." I said moving over to sit next to him on the bed.

"It just sucks it has to be this way. Why couldn't they just be cool like your folks?"

"Hey, everybody reacts to certain things differently. That doesn't mean they are going to love you any less or not eventually warm up to the idea."

"I don't know Jazz. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this." Edward confessed, running a hand through his hair in stress.

"You don't think you're strong enough for what, for people's approval or for us?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat.

"No, no, us I can do." He claimed, easing me fears.

I let out a breath I had been holding as he continued.

"I just don't think I can take anymore criticism. I'm so sick of being judge and expected to be a certain person and act a certain way."

I grabbed one of Edward's hands to try and soothe his worry.

"I know it's not easy right now, but one day everything will just fall into place for you and you will laugh at how stressed you got over a silly little thing like someone's approval of you."

Edward gave me a small smile in response.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his neck as he muffled against my covered chest, "I just don't want to be judged anymore."

I glanced over at the invite on my dresser and let out a sigh.

* * *

Later on, Edward fell asleep on the bed. He limbs tingled with mine. I however couldn't sleep thinking everything he had just told me about being judged and thinking about the wedding invitation I had received earlier.

I wanted Edward to be able to come with me but I also didn't want to push him too far too soon. I wanted to invite him for the right reasons and I wanted him to want to go for the right reasons.

I was considering just not going all together. If Edward didn't want to go neither did I but I also didn't want to disappoint my mother on her special day.

**To go or not to go?**

I heard the front door closed letting me know Emmett was in. I usually didn't leave my decision making up to outsiders but I was so lost on what to do and I couldn't ask Bella or Alice. It would just be awkward and probably hurt them if I asked them for advice on such a subject. That left only one person, Emmett.

I carefully removed myself from a sleeping Edward and made my way out of my room into the small living room.

Emmett looked up from the fridge to see me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, what's up?" He said awkwardly.

It was true; Emmett and I never really were in the room at the same time. He was usually leaving when I was coming in or vice versa. Whether it was planned or not, I wasn't really sure.

"Umm… can I ask you something?" I questioned taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools as Emmett took out a container from the fridge.

"Okay?" He replied a little unsure, while popping his food in the microwave.

"Okay, well, my mom is getting remarried and she sent me a wedding invite and said I could bring someone with me and I really want to bring Edward but…" I trailed off.

"But what? Why don't you get to your question Jasper, I'm a very busy guy. I only have thirty minutes till my next class. I would like to enjoy my lunch break, if you don't mind." He claimed, losing some patience.

"Fine, Edward announced to his parents today that he was well, dating a guy and they didn't take it too well."

Emmett let out a huff.

"Of course they wouldn't take that lightly. Have you ever met Edward's parents? They are like the freaken brandy bunch family. Why would they be happy their only child has ruined their chance to be grandparents?" He challenged taking his hot food out of the microwave and giving it a bite.

I glared at Emmett as he complained how he burnt his tongue.

He looked back at me, seeing I wasn't pleased by his response.

"What? It's true." He said sticking to his words.

"Edward could have kids if he wanted, but that's not the point…"

"What is the point; please get to it sometime today, would ya?" Emmett bickered; taking another bite of his food forgetting it was still hot and gulped down some water.

I watched amused as Emmett cursed under his breath before placing his food off to the side to cool.

"The point is, Edward is so worried about other people's approvals. I'm concerned if I take him to the wedding he will freak out. I mean, if I introduce him as my boyfriend that is."

"My best friend has a boyfriend, that's such a weird thought considering we used to double date and work on getting the girls in bed." Emmett said to himself, shivering in disgust at the thought.

"Look, you don't have to like it, just respect it." I lectured.

"I'm trying, okay? It's a little hard to take that's all." Emmett confessed.

"So, back to the question at hand, what should I do? Should I ask Edward if he wants to go or not?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you should ask him. Even if he says no I'm sure he would appreciate the offer instead of you assuming he would say no automatically."

"You know, that actually makes sense. Uh, thanks Emmett."

"Yeah, sure. Now if you don't mind, I need to eat in peace and head back to class."

"Oh, no problem. I'll keep out of your hair. I know we don't enjoy each other's company that much." I said heading back to my room.

Emmett let out a chuckle and went back to his meal.

I smiled to myself as I watched Edward sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Note: **I have a new story out called Lonely Texters. It's an Edward/Bella story and it is based on true events. Please read at least the first couple of chapters if you're not interested that's fine but I would love to hear what you guys think of it. ;)


	30. Chapter 30

I watched as Edward slept in my bed wearing nothing but his navy blue boxers. His brown hair was a mess as always, one I always found the need to run my hands through and tug on.

He looked so hot with his chest exposed, showing off his cut abs and his dark brown hair trail that stopped where his boxers began.

His underwear rested lower than normal, just below his hipbones, probably from tossing and turning in his sleep.

He was giving me a mighty good tease.

I slowly pulled Edward's boxers down till his dick was visible to me. I licked my lips in hunger as I watch it magically grow in front of me.

I 'm sure the cold air from my ceiling fan had something to do with it but I would like to think as silly as it might seem, that Edward's dick recognized me and was excited to see me again.

I carefully watched Edward's breathing, as his chest rose and fell deeply, making sure he was in a deep sleep before I continued on with my plans.

Once satisfied, I bent down and brought my tongue out to lick the sensitive tip of his dick. On cue, it became rock solid and he squirmed in his sleep.

I gave it a couple more licks leaving Edward gasping and moaning with need before a lazy smile reached his features letting me know he was now up.

"That's the best morning greeting I ever had." Edward said groggily.

I stopped my actions knowing I had him right where I wanted and moved up Edward's body till I was on top of him, giving him a sweet kiss on the neck.

Edward opened his sleepy eyes to meet mine.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?" I asked concerned, knowing Edward was probably still upset about his parents.

He gave me a sleepy smile and said, "I feel better now that I'm here with you;" Before reaching out to hold me closer.

I smiled in return and moved my lips back to Edward's body, giving him soft brief kisses, traveling from is neck to his chest.

Edward loved every second of it. This was exactly what I wanted. I needed to butter him up for what I had to say.

"I have something to ask you." I voiced between kisses.

"Whatever it is the answer is yes." He replied eagerly.

I snickered against Edward's chest in amusement.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you."

"By the way things are going I think I have a pretty good indication where this is going and the answer is yes." Edward stated, rubbing himself against me.

I chuckled at Edward's horniness unable to hold it in.

Edward's head popped off his pillow in curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a freak Edward. This is probably why we get along so well." I claimed, tracing Edwards's abs.

Edward wrinkled his face up in confusion, "Jasper, you lost me. What are we talking about?"

I could feel my nervousness starting to show through. Too afraid to look in Edward's eyes, I kept my gaze to his chest as I continued to trace the lines of his tone stomach.

"My mom's getting married next weekend and I was wondering if…" I trailed off nervous.

"First of all, Jasper I'm over here." Edward said lifting my chin up to give him eye contact.

"… and second of all, you know you can ask me anything."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Come with you as what?" He asked carefully.

"My freak." I joked, letting out a snicker.

Edward pouted somewhat disappointed.

"My boyfriend dumbass, what else? I finally said.

Edward lite up at the news and smiled.

"Really?"

"I mean, if you don't want to I understand completely, it was just a thought."

"Jasper you need to know when to shut that month of yours. Yes, I would love to go with you." Edward answered, grabbing one of my hands and giving it a light squeeze.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Edward was my first of many. He was my first official boyfriend, my first love and the first guy I ever had around my family.

It felt great to have his love and support.

"So where were we?" Edward said, leaning up to meet my lips.

I grin as his mouth pressed against mine but quickly broke the kiss before things got to out of control. I moved from his hold and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked confused and somewhat disappointed.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie and order pizza. We have plenty of time for all that, later." I said, amped that Edward actually said yes to the invite.

"You're choosing a movie and pizza over sex?" Edward asked shocked.

"Come on, it will be fun. Plus, it will give Emmett and me time to bond, don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Edward asked completely stun.

"Look, I never had a boyfriend before and the guys I did stuff with never even came close. We never hung out on the side, we were purely sexual. I don't want that to happen with us, I want to hang out, actually do things without sex being involved for a while. Is that okay?" I asked, worried Edward might not be game.

"Yeah, that's fine; I'm just surprised you actually want to hang out with Emmett is all."

"I don't know if I want to. I want us to all get along and I know he's you're best friend and my roommate, I'm going to see him whether I want to or not. I might as well give him a chance, for you."

Edward smiled big and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Sometimes you amaze me." He said.

"Sometimes I amaze myself."

Edward chuckled at that and proceeded to get dress.

"What kind of movie where you thinking of renting?" Edward asked as he worked on getting his jeans on.

"Porn." I said, watching as Edward's ass shook while sliding one leg in a time into the tight material.

He stopped cold and gave me a look.

"Hey, I'm kidding." I said with a goofy look on my face, holding my hands up as if I was innocent.

"Sure you are." Edward replied, rolling his eyes at my taste in movies.

"We can watch whatever you want to watch, I have no preference." I claimed.

"Okay, then romantic comedy it is."

I cringed at the thought.

"Couldn't we watch an action movie instead, something with blood and bullets?"

"No." Edward voiced firmly.

"Fine, girly flick it is."

"Hey, not all romantic comedies are girly." He argued.

"Yeah sure. Hope Emmett doesn't mind crying woman and cheesy quotes coming from guys."

"Are you kidding? Emmett loves those kinds of movies."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, he acts all big and tough but deep inside he's a puddle of mush. He cried watching Titanic, when Jack died."

I busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're killing me." I choked out between laughs, my eyes filled up with water.

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm telling you the truth; Emmett was actually the one who got me into romantic comedies. I used to be like you, all into action movies. I guess his sister, Alice, got him into them."

"Oh man, that's too good."

* * *

Once Edward was all dressed we headed out to the living room to find Emmett just walking through the front door.

"Emmett, so nice to see you." I greeted.

"Hey, what's with him?" Emmett asked Edward confused, as he sat his book bag door on the counter.

"Nothing's up with me, we were just going to watch a movie and order some pizza and wondered if you wanted to join us?" I said innocently.

"Umm, yeah, sure. That sounds alright. I just have to go change real quick." He said heading to his room.

"So Emmett, how does Titanic sound?" I called out.

I couldn't help but laugh as he froze in his spot.

He quickly turned around once he came too and gave Edward an annoyed look.

"You told him? You said that conversation was strictly between the two of us."

"I'm sorry Em; I just want Jazz to know that you weren't this asshole you claim to be at times. It was the first thing that popped in my head." Edward confessed.

"Not cool man, not cool." He said heading to his room.

"Hey Emmett?" I called out again.

He reluctantly turned to face me.

"I'll never let go." I said in a girly voice.

Edward joined me busted out laughing as Emmett mumbled something under his breath and then slammed his door behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Edward claimed, still snickering away.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist." I chuckled.

* * *

Edward and I sat on the couch looking to see what there was to rent on demand when Emmett quietly came out of his room and took a seat at the far end of the couch.

"Not another word about Titanic or I'm leaving and I want extra cheese on my pizza." Emmett demanded.

"Yeah, sure man. Right Jazz?" Edward replied.

"How do you guys feel about Pretty woman?"

"I was thinking more towards action tonight." Emmett said feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright, let's watch The Dark Knight." I said excited to be getting out of watching girly flicks.

"Cool." Emmett replied.

"Works for me." Edward added.

"Great." I voiced before hitting the button to start the movie and turning the lights off.

* * *

**Note:** Review. ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Note:** I'm soo sorry for the long wait. I don't have time to do the whole chapter today and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer so here is a teaser of what is to come. ;)

* * *

A couple days later I got an email from Bella. She started dating again and seemed excited about this one and was anxious for me to meet him. I knew nothing about the guy other than he was completely gorgeous, according to my sister.

I agreed to meeting the mystery man considering Bella seemed to be blinded by his outer beauty. I needed to know what this guy's inter beauty was like and that he was good enough for my little sister.

Bella actually insisted Edward come along, so it could be like a double date. It was an odd thought considering she and Edward used to date but they both seemed okay with the idea so I went along with it.

Emmett decided to tag along as well, considering his plans for the evening fail through.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly lately. My relationship with Edward was moving steadily along, Emmett and I started talking more often and All three of us got together every once in a while and hung out. My mom was happy and getting married and now Bella found someone to.

Everything was going good, too good.

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I got ready for the big double date plus one. I had a bad feeling about us all hanging out together. A feeling that something was going to go wrong, something always did.

* * *

It wasn't until we got to the club and headed over to my sister that I realized my predictions were right.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you could make it. This is my date, Jacob." She said with a smile spread to her face.

As soon as Jacob turned and made eye contact with me I knew I was done for. He gave me a big view of his pearly whites and I swear I nearly fainted. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead; I started to tremble, even more when he reached out to shake my hand. My mouth turned dry, my heart was beating out of my chest. I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Jasper you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." My sister said amused.

I quickly shook his hand and then moved out of the way so that Edward and Emmett could introduce themselves too.

"I told you he was hot." My sister whispered in my ear before letting out a giggle and turning her attention back to Jacob who was busy talk about how he met my sister.

Edward took a stool next to me and gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"What's wrong with you?"

I turned to face Edward's concerned yet somewhat amused expression.

"That's him. The Jacob I told you about."

Edward's eyes grew wide at the news and then turned angered.

"That's the asshole that beat you up?"

Like I said, I had a feeling it was going to be a bad night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Note:** I got a lot of people asking about Jacob and Jasper's history. Go back to chapter to chp 12 to refresh your memory, **before reading this chapter.** Enjoy! ;)

* * *

A couple days later I got an email from Bella. She started dating again and seemed excited about this one and was anxious for me to meet him. I knew nothing about the guy other than he was completely gorgeous, according to my sister.

I agreed to meeting the mystery man considering Bella seemed to be blinded by his outer beauty. I needed to know what this guy's inter beauty was like and that he was good enough for my little sister.

Bella actually insisted Edward come along, so it could be like a double date. It was an odd thought considering she and Edward used to date but they both seemed okay with the idea so I went along with it.

Emmett decided to tag along as well, considering his plans for the evening fail through.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going smoothly lately. My relationship with Edward was moving steadily along, Emmett and I started talking more often and All three of us got together every once in a while and hung out. My mom was happy and getting married and now Bella found someone to.

Everything was going good, too good.

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I got ready for the big double date plus one. I had a bad feeling about us all hanging out together. A feeling that something was going to go wrong, something always did.

* * *

It wasn't until we got to the club and headed over to my sister that I realized my predictions were right.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you could make it. This is my date, Jacob." She said with a smile spread to her face.

As soon as Jacob turned and made eye contact with me I knew I was done for. He gave me a big view of his pearly whites and I swear I nearly fainted. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead; I started to tremble, even more when he reached out to shake my hand. My mouth turned dry, my heart was beating out of my chest. I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Jasper you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." My sister said amused.

I quickly shook his hand and then moved out of the way so that Edward and Emmett could introduce themselves too.

"I told you he was hot." My sister whispered in my ear before letting out a giggle and turning her attention back to Jacob who was busy talking about how he met my sister.

Edward took a stool next to me and gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"What's wrong with you?"

I turned to face Edward's concerned yet somewhat amused expression.

"That's him. The Jacob I told you about."

Edward's eyes grew wide at the news and then turned angered.

"That's the asshole that beat you up?"

**Like I said, I had a feeling it was going to be a bad night. **

"Maybe he has changed for the better. It has been quite a while since the incident." I whispered in Edward's ear, so the others wouldn't overhear our conversation.

Edward gave me a disappointed look, "You should at least talk to him. Let him know what he did a few years back wasn't cool and ask for an apology."

"What if he doesn't even remember me or what he did?" I asked, nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Make him remember, bring it up and then demand an apology. "

I looked over at my sister laughing away at something Jacob had said; she looked so content and happy. I then viewed Jacob. He looked exactly as I had remembered him, muscular, good looking and he still had that playful childish charm about him.

He still turned me on and made me feel like a freaken schoolgirl with one look.

**Jack ass!**

All the old, painful memories came rolling back to me at once. My chest stiffened up, I started to pant and my hands tighten into a fist.

Jacob noticed eyes on him. He looked up, our eyes connected and suddenly I was blushing and I was a big pile of mush. I quickly looked away, embarrassed I got caught looking at him and scared he still had an effect on me.

I didn't want Edward to know I was still attracted to Jacob either. That wouldn't look right at all.

"I don't know." I said feeling more intimidated by the second, trying to look everywhere else but at Jacob or Edward, worried one or both would read my eyes.

"If you don't do it then I will." Edward claimed moving off his stool to head over to confront Jacob.

I quickly pushed against his chest with my hand to stop him.

"No, I will do it; I just need to find the strength first." I assured him.

I ordered a shot to ease my mind and down it in one gulp. Edward sat by my side watching quietly, surely knowing I was nervous but didn't say anything. He let me be and work on my courage and figure out what I was going to say to Jacob.

I waited for the perfect moment to get him alone to talk. I watched as Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom.

**It's now or never.**

I tried to move out of my chair but my legs were like jello and my hands were shaking. I was afraid if I moved I would fall face down onto the ground.

I was about to tell Edward I couldn't do it when I heard the stool beside me make a low noise alerting me someone took the seat right next to me. I looked over in shock to see Jacob and not only that he was smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys, we haven't had much time to really talk and you two are being pretty secretive over here all by yourselves." He insisted, with a laugh.

I guess Edward and my lack of friendliness could have been taken as being rude but given the circumstances I think it's excusable.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked nervously, having a hard time looking Jacob in the eye.

His smile vanished and he wrinkled his face up in confusion.

"We met before? I don't recall seeing you before today." He replied honestly.

At that point I wasn't sure if I was relived or annoyed by him not remembering such a sore experience for me.

"Yes, it was a couple years back. We met at a club. Yo… you…" I trailed off getting a little worked up.

Edward rubbed my back in comfort, to help me along. Jacob watched getting more confused about what we were talking about and more curious about Edward's and my relationship, as I didn't exactly introduce him as my boyfriend to Jacob.

"You pretended to like me and then took me to the back alley of the club and held me down ….as your friends took shots punching me, you left me beaten and scared in a dark alley at night and… called me a fag." I said in a shaky voice, praying I wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I do not recall that. I… it must have been a dare by my friends. I'm not like that really. I was young and naïve. Bella doesn't know about this right? I mean, I didn't mean it and I don't see why she would need to know about it. It's in the past and people change. I have nothing against fags, I mean you're kind." He rambled on.

"No, she doesn't know. I just wanted you to know that I remembered you and I wanted a proper apology." I said feeling better for getting everything off my chest.

"Well, I am sorry and I hope we can get past it." He replied.

"Me too."

Jacob gave me a small smile before returning back to his originally seat just as Bella returned from the bathroom.

"I'm proud of you." Edward whispered in my ear, causing a smile to spread to my face in the process.

"Come on, let's go find Emmett and join your sister and Jacob." He said, browsing the scene for his best friend.

It seems Emmett was not much of a fan of Jacob's either and after he met him, he had headed off on his own in the club. I think maybe he felt threatened by Jacob.

After all, Jacob and Emmett were close to the same built, had the same big ego and both had a thing for my sister. He probably felt threatened.

It didn't take us to long to find Emmett, he was sitting in a booth, drinking away and keeping a close eye on Jacob it seemed, either that or my sister, as his eyes were staring in their direction.

* * *

We all hung out together for a good hour. Thinks were going pretty smoothly too. However, once everyone started to drink a bit too much, judgment and actions became poor.

Emmett was staring Jacob down and watching every move and thing he said to my sister like a hawk. He was acting very jealous and protective, which I thought was a bit strange.

When Bella headed off to powder her nose for the second time, and a few more drinks were in everybody's systems, things got intense.

Edward was buzzed and became very touchy feely, trying to hold my hand under the table, either that or he was trying to reach my dick, as his hand moved passed mine on its way to my upper thigh. He even tried to kiss my neck at one point.

It freaked me out and with Jacob at the same table witnessing all this. Someone who clearly wasn't comfortable with gay guys or wasn't at one point anyway.

"So tell me something Jasper, who's the bitch and who's the man in your relationship?" Jacob slurs, clearly drunk like the rest of us.

"What do you mean, we are both guys, I don't see how one of us could be confused for a woman." I joked, as Edward cuddled against my form, trying to nap a little.

Jacob snickered along, "I mean who takes it in the ass and do one of you wear dresses and make up and shit, how it work?" He asked amused.

"That's enough." Emmett objected, still upset by Jacob's presence.

"Fine, I'll rephrase the question. Don't you miss pussy, how can that be satisfying?"

I was taken back, I felt like I was being attacked and I was way too intoxicated to think clearly or reply fast enough.

"Dude, drop it." Emmett warned.

"You used to like me right? So if I bend over and pick something up do I have to worry about you?" He teased, amused.

I frowned and felt embarrassed and hurt.

"I'm just playing man. We're cool. I aint hating. That just means there is more pussy for the rest of us; you know what I mean Em?" Jacob said trying to get a high five from him but Emmett wasn't having it.

"Back the fuck off." Emmett voiced all the while still giving Jacob death stares.

"Geez, fine. I was just kidding. A person can't joke anymore. I think you have been hanging around these two to long Em, your starting to sound like a pussy."

"That's it!" Emmett reached his breaking point and I watched in disbelief as he punched Jacob hard in the face, knocking his ass on the ground.

"Wow Em, didn't think you had it in you. Thanks." I voiced.

"That guy was working my last nerve. He is such a sleaze, what did you ever see in him?"

"Please, no teasing, just help me explain this to my sister when she comes back."

"Gladly."

* * *

**Note: **If you reviewed the teaser you won't be able to review this chapter. So you can either wait till next time to review or send me a private message with your review. Reviews wanted! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Note:** Sorry again for the long wait. Working longer hours becuase a coworker is out hurt for months and other crap got in the way. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

At the end of the night, Jacob was taken home by a cab, Bella was heartbroken at first but her depressed state was quickly erased at Emmett offered to drive her home.

I would have object except Emmett helped me out of a jam with the whole Jacob situation and we had one too many cars to take home as well as one too many intoxicated people.

Bella came to the club in her car with Jacob and now it was just her, I didn't feel safe leaving her by herself, to drive her vehicle considering she had more than just a few drinks.

I would have offered to have taken her home except I had my hands full with Edward, literally. I had to basically hold him up and have him lean against my form just to walk to the car.

Emmett ease my worry letting me know he only had a drink and since then had sober up after his attack on Jacob. Letting me know he was safe to drive my sister home.

I on the other hand had more than one drink in my system and had a nice buzz going on till the whole punch at the club went down. That quickly sobered me up.

* * *

I made sure to drive as slow as possible back to the campus. I didn't need to get stopped by a cop on the way and end up in jail for a dui. That wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

It was a bitch dragging Edward up the stairs up to my room. I was exhausted by the time I laid him on my bed and Edward was passed out with a grin on his face. He surely missed an interesting night.

* * *

I waited for Emmett to come back. I chewed on my nails and nervously waited for him to return thinking the worst; that there was a crash or that he could have possibly tried to take advantage of my sister in her weak state.

I cursed at myself and bumped my hand against my head at how stupid I was to have let him take my sister home.

I waited a good thirty minutes and finally I heard the sound of keys jingling and a door knob turning.

I waiting nervously as Emmett came in, setting his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, not expecting to find me waiting for him.

"Is Bella okay, did she make it back okay?" I asked.

"Relax Jasper, she's fine. She is home, sleeping as we speak and I had to sneak her in, so not to wake your parents."

"Good." I let out a sigh.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence in me." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, it's just, she is my sister, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"I understand. Where's Edward?" Emmett said looking around the dark living room.

"He's passed out cold on my bed."

Emmett let out a chuckle; "I bet. Edward was always a lightweight when it came to alcohol."

"Well, night." He added, before heading towards his room.

"Hey Emmett…"

He stopped in his spot and turned to face me, curious as to what I had to say.

"Thank you, for the Jacob thing and driving my sister home. Edward was right. You really are good guy underneath. Night." I said, leaving him speechless as I headed inside my room.

* * *

I smiled down at Edward's sleeping form. I took the spot next to him, draping the covers over both of us before cuddling up to his form and closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. I was hot and sweaty. I could feel Edwards's hot breath against my neck, his leg resting over my waist and on top of that I had the heavy comforter on me. I needed fresh air. I needed to breathe.

"Edward." I whispered trying to push against his shoulder to get him to wake up.

"Edward, wake up, wake up." I voiced, hot and irritated.

"Huh, wh-what's going on?" He said jumping up off me, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

"Thank you." I said relived that I was free from his hot and heavy hold.

I quickly peeled the hot covers off of me, along with my shirt and pants that I didn't bother to take off last night.

Edward looked over at me with sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm hot. Aren't you hot with all those covers and clothes on?"

"Is that a trick question? Do you want me to undress?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

I let out a snicker at his thoughts.

"Is sex all you think about Edward?" I asked amused.

He snuggled up next to my form again; "Only when I'm near you. I guess you bring it out of me." He leaned over giving my lips a soft kiss.

I deepened the kiss, running a hand into his wild locks. My tongue entered his mouth just as my hand grips a couple of his locks in my hold, giving his strains a light tug, urging him on. Edward moaned against my lips in response, climbing on top of me.

The need for air and space was now far from my mind. In fact, I wanted Edward as close as possible. I pressed my other hand against his lower back, wanting him closer, needing him closer.

Suddenly Edward parted his lips from mine with a strange look on his face.

"What, what is it?" I asked, trying to pull him back down for more but he stayed firmly in his spot.

"What happened tonight? I remember going to the club and meeting that jerk Jacob and having a few drinks and that's it."

I smirked at Edward cluelessness.

"Well, it turns out Jacob was the same creep as he was before and Emmett punched him the fuck out."

"No, really?" Emmett did that?" Edward asked, laughing now.

"Yup, it was so funny, you should have seen it. Jacob called Emmett a pussy and Emmett didn't even hesitated, he knock Jacob the fuck out, literally. Jacob fell out his chair from the impact and was knocked out cold." I voiced between my chuckles.

"Oh shit, remind me to never piss Em off." Edward expressed, still snickering away.

"All jokes aside, Emmett is a cool guy; he even took Bella home for me. I must admit I misjudged him."

Edward became quiet after that. A slow smile spread to his lips as he returned to my eager mouth.

"I love you." He whispered against them before pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I said between kisses.

Edward's kisses moved down to my neck and his covered groin rubbed against mine.

"Should I undress now, or give you some space, considering your hot?" He teased, nibbling on my ear.

I groaned, dipping a hand into the back of his jeans, trying to get a feel of his firm ass.

"Right now, the only thing I'm hot for is you." I answered back.

"Take them off." I added, giving his ass a squeeze.

* * *

**Note:** Next chapter is going to go straight to the wedding. It should be the last chapter. Reviews wanted. ;)


	34. Chapter 34

**Note: **Sorry again, for the wait. Hopefully it will be worth it. This is the end of the story. Show your love and review. Thank you all for reading and supporting and making this story my most popular guy/guy story. Hope you stick around and check out my other stories. lisa )

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked as I fixed my crooked tie in the reflection.

"You look great, now stop stressing out. You are acting like you're the one who is going to be walking down the aisle." Bella teased, giving me a goofy smile in the mirror from behind.

"I am not, I'm just… ok, maybe I'm stressing a little bit but it's just because I want things to all work out well for mom. You know? I would hate to see her heartbroken again and then I would have to kick the shit out of Phil." I stressed as I tried to pin a rose bud to my suit with shaky hands.

Bella smiled amused coming up beside me; "Here let me." She offered taking the rose and pin from my hold.

"Are you sure this is about mom and not the fact Edward will be here with you, around our family and friends?"

I let out a sigh, I didn't realize I was holding as she pin the rose to my jacket.

"Maybe. I just want everything to go smoothly. Prior to my thoughts before, I want this marriage to work for mom and I want everyone to accept Edward and mine relationship but I know that's not going to happen with some of our older homophobic family members."

"First of all, since when do you care what others think of you? And second of all, you don't need everyone to accept your relationship, you just need them to respect it and keep their thoughts to themselves." Bella voiced, opening the door for us.

"Yeah, that's true but since when do people know how to keep their mouths shut?" I challenged.

"It will be fine and if anything you can always change the subject to something else, like the WEDDING that is about to take place without us if we don't hurry, now come on."

* * *

As is on cue, as soon as Bella and I made our way to the backyard with the rest of family and friends who were busy mingling, the music started, signaling it was time to sit down.

I found Edward in the back row smiling over at me, patting an empty seat next to him. My father was also in the same row.

"Are you coming?" I asked Bella who looked hesitant, as she eyed Emmett in the next row over.

"Umm, you go ahead. I think I'm going to sit over there. I still haven't thanked Emmett for what he did for me with the whole Jacob thing."

"Okay." I said with a knowing smile before heading on my way to Edward.

"You clean up nicely." Charlie said giving me a small hug.

"Thanks dad. You look decent too. I see mom was able to get you out of your old, funky clothes for a change." I teased with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well it is a wedding, even if it is in a backyard."

"So, are you okay with this? I mean being here with mom marrying Phil and all?"

"It's a little too late to ask that don't you think?" He said amused.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Besides, why do you think I decided to seat back here with my son? So we ignore the boring wedding vows and make fun of all what people are wearing and how they react to the ceremony."

I cracked a smile at this. It almost felt like old times.

My dad and I were quite similar in the way that we weren't into important/big events things like weddings or church. We weren't emotional like my mom and sister were at such things. We used to sit in the back row in church as my mom and sister sat upfront.

We would make fun of what people were wearing, guessing who was wearing a wig and snicker as a pastor did his sermon. That was our bonding experience back in the day. We got great laughs and evil looks as well.

I took my seat next to Edward as he whisper in my ear; "You look sexy. I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything else."

I gave him an amused smile and whispered back; "Only you would be turned on under such conditions."

"Boys, behave." My father lectured.

We of coursed just laughed to his words.

Turns out my mother told Charlie about me being gay a month ago and he took the news rather well. It took a weight off my shoulders to know both my parents accept me.

It was still a little unnerving though when a guest or family member would turn back and sneak a look over at Edward and me.

It wasn't long that the wedding song came on and my mom started to walk down the aisle. All eyes went to her as she glowed in her white dress. However, my eyes went to Phil curious as to what he thought of my mom.

His look was priceless. He went through a number of emotions, nervous to shocked and happy and confident. If his looks had anything to do with how he felt in the inside, I could tell Phil truly loved my mom.

The music soon stopped, my mother and Phil stood across from each other, just inches separating them as the pastor began to speak.

"Your mom looks really happy." Edward whispered to me, trying to ease my fears.

"Yeah." I replied back, zoned into what the pastor was saying.

"Welcome all to this joyous event. Before I start I would like to say, I had never seen a pair more fitted for each other than these two rights here. Philip has been coming to my mass since he was just a little thing. I have seen him in his highs and lows. Never has he shined as bright as he does today, where he will be declaring his love to the lovely Renee in front of all you.

When Philip asked me to conduct this ceremony I couldn't have been more thrilled than to see with my own eyes, Philip, someone who I thought of a part of my own family getting married to such a woman. I asked him once how he knew Renee was the one. He said because what you see is what you get and I love that."

I tensed up seeing my mom tear up at what the pastor had revealed. In fact, most of the guests were already emotional.

Edward squeezed my hand and let out a sigh.

"Now let's begin. Repeat after me, I, Renee, take you, Phil, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Renee, take you, Phil, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." My mom said between happy sobs.

Then it was Phil's turn.

He gave my mom's hand a kiss before his speech.

Something struck me in that moment. I'm not sure what it was but before I knew it I found my chest tightening up, my forehead crinkling, my mouth taking extra breaths of air and my eyes filling up with water.

I, Jasper Whitlock, was crying, at a wedding.

I always thought weddings were silly, unnecessary displays of love but they were on the contrary, beautiful, pure insights into someone's soul. I realized that now.

Before I knew it, the vows were all said and my mother and newly stepfather walked down the aisle together.

Edward whispered against my ear; "You okay?"

I took a breath and then nodded my head afraid if I tried to say anything I would cry. I looked over at my father who too was wiping away some tears. It seemed the ceremony touched us all.

* * *

The after party was held, where else, but our family home. There were people scattered all over the house, in the kitchen, outback, and in the living room.

Luckily for me, no one came up to me on questions about my guest. People did comment on the ceremony though. We all agreed it was a very sweet, touching wedding.

* * *

I headed up to my old room, reminiscing all that took places in the last six months. It seemed like it all just flew by so quickly yet lasted a lifetime at the same time. Strange.

I couldn't have been happier the way things have come to a close. Alice had stopped by earlier to drop a gift off to my mom and stepdad and I had learned she was dating a nice guy named Seth from college.

And the way Emmett and my sister where acting throughout the party, I could tell it wouldn't be long before they started dating. They had something, a connection. I could tell. I couldn't have been happier for both of them to. Emmett was a great guy and my sister deserved a great guy.

My dad was still single but ready to get out and start dating again.

And as for Edward and I…

* * *

"Knock, knock." Edward said, peeking his head through my doorway.

"You found me."

"What are you doing up here all by yourself, escaping?" He asked amused.

"More like reminiscing." I replied giving my room a once over.

"Oh yeah, lots of memories up in here. Especially here." Edward said taking a seat next to me on my bed.

I let out a chuckle; "Yes, that too."

"Interested in making some more?" Edward asked suggestively.

"What did you have in mind?" I said leaning into him.

Edward didn't say anything. He smirked before leaning in and capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

"I've been dying to do that all day." He whispered against my mouth.

"Really? Well I have been dying to…" I paused, giving Edward's ass a squeeze, causing him to gasp.

"… Hear you moan all day." I finished.

"I want you, right now." He panted against my lips.

"I want you, always." I said, looking in his eyes.

Edward let out a sigh, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my little freak." I replied playful before smacking my mouth to his and pulling him down on the bed.

* * *

Edward and I are good, very good at the moment. What the future holds only god knows but I wouldn't mind spending forever with him one bit. I was his freak and he was mine. We belonged. I was surer of that with every passing day.

**The End!**


End file.
